The Enduring Hero: Deku
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever.
1. Chapter I: Birth of Endurance

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirk-less when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

* * *

 **Disclaimer, I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. Izuku will still get One for All, but I am giving him second Quirk that will help him handle it better. I am skipping some of the first chapters and going straight to after All Might saved Izuku and Kacchan. Because I want to get straight to Izuku awakening his own quirk. This is my first attempt at a My Hero Academia fanfiction, so I hope I don't disappoint. Sincerely Masseffect-TxS.  
**

 **This story was inspired by** **Aniimeziing and his/her story "Adrenaline" for inspiring, so I hope I don't disappoint.**

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'  
**_

* * *

Chapter I: Birth of Endurance

* * *

Izuku Midoriya dragged his feet across the pavement, as he walked his way home from Tatooine Station having just been chewed out by the other Pro-Heroes for his stunt during the incident with the slime villain. Their words of scorn still fresh on his mind as they belittled him for trying to save his classmate from the Villian.

But honestly, he didn't really care what the others heroes though or said about his actions.

Because earlier he was told by his idol, the number 1# Hero All-Might, that without a Quirk there was no chance of him ever being a hero.

Growing up he had heard those words multiple times from multiple people and each one stung just as much. But to hear those same words from the man he looked up to tore his heart out and made him realise the true worthlessness of his dream.

See, Izuku was classified as "Quirkless" at a young age, one of a rare breed of humans that were born without amazing abilities. His mother had the ability to make small objects float to her and his father had the ability to shoot fire from his mouth. But somehow fate decided to rob him of his dreams to be a hero and make him just average.

Which meant that the possibility of becoming a Hero was slim to none.

There was no way a _Quirkless Person_ could ever be a Hero like All Might.

"Maybe Kacchan's right...maybe I was just in the way," Izuku said to himself as he walked home.

He always felt jealous of others being born with powers, while he was born with none. See everyone in the world was born with amazing abilities that made you either super strong or turn your body into solid steel.

It was a world filled with amazing and extraordinary things.

Even his own fellow classmates had amazing abilities like Katsuki Bakugo - or as Izuku called Kacchan - had the ability to create explosions in his hands. Yet while he was belittled by the heroes for his reckless actions, they praised Bakugo for his braveness, even though he was the one held captive by the villain.

So many people had these amazing abilities that would make them great heroes, yet he was one of the ones born without a Quirk. Why? Why was he the only one that was born without a Quirk when someone like Kacchan would use it to hurt him?

Today was just another reminder of how useless his dream was to be a hero. How he failed to do anything right to save his 'friend' when he should have just stayed off to the side like everyone else. How he shouldn't have even bothered to try and help someone when he had no powers whatsoever and how he should just give up on the ridiculous notion that he could be anything like All Might.

And for a few moments in his life, he actually thought about giving up.

At first, he just wanted to head home and forget about any of it. But for some reason, he decided to take a different route home. He decided that he needed to clear his head and just be by himself, sneaking away without anyone noticing where he was.

Little did he know that his idol, All Might, was searching for him as he expected the boy to come down this alley. But oddly could not find the boy as he managed to slip by him.

"That's strange, I could have sworn he went this way?" All Might in his deflated form said as he looked around. "Where did he go?" he asked as he looked around for the green haired boy, hoping to talk to him about something that would change his life forever. Events would still take place, and a chance would still be presented to the boy…

However, fate had something else in mind, something that would help him and change his life forever.

* * *

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park

* * *

After a while, Izuku managed to wander off to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a beach that was known for the large amounts of garbage that was dumped or washed up on its shores. Izuku didn't know how or why he ended up there, but somehow, he felt drawn to this place. Like it was where he needed to be. But as he looked amongst the trash and the broken pile, he couldn't help but think it was the world just sending him a message.

Telling him that his dream was garbage, unwanted and a waste of time, just like it was.

He placed his backpack down as he walked onto the clustered beach and stared at the high amounts of garbage that towered over him. His eyes lost all forms of hope as he saw the mountain before him and compared it to his own life. How no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he was never going to be a hero. He was never going to be like All-Might….

He was just going to be Deku The Useless…forever

* * *

" _You should just give up! There's no way can become a Hero!"_

" _A Quirkless loser like yourself can never become a Hero!"_

 _"A shit nerd like yourself could never be as awesome as I am!"  
_

" _You should just give up now,"_

" _I'm sorry, but you can't be a hero without a Quirk,"_

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Izuku!"_

" _You can't become a Hero"_

* * *

Something inside him snapped as he screamed out into the empty sky, a thousand emotions echoing in his voice as he fell to his knees. He held his head as he continued to scream his grief and agony at the cruelty that was the world for making him Quirkless.

The years of constant bullying, ridicule and torment flooding out his body as he just screamed his rage to the world until his voice was sore and hoarse. Tears streaking down his face as he cried for who knows how long, but had little care to what happened to him as he continued to scream.

His gaze slowly looked up as with tear soaked eyes he spied a large fridge in front of him. The large metal machine towering over him as his rage and grief overcame him and he swung his fist at the fridge.

He screamed in pain as he clutched his fist, his hand red and aching as the impact of the metal fridge and his flesh had caused his hand to bleed. But he didn't care as he swung his other fist again at the fridge, only to have the same thing happen to his other hand.

But again, he didn't care as he just mindlessly swung his fists at the fridge.

"Why?! Why?! It's not fair! It's not fair! Why was I born without a Quirk?! Why am I so useless?!" he screamed as he continued to punch the fridge. The metal barely budging as he just let his grief take over.

"Why can't I have an amazing Quirk like everyone else!?"

The metal bent slightly as he continued to hit the same spot. His fists aching and the bones in his hand shaking with every punch he threw and blood leaking from small cuts that split across the surface of his knuckles.

"Why can't I be like everyone else!?"

His fist still struck the metal as the fridge started to bend in more. The pain travelling up his whole arm as his very being was shaking from the blows. But he continued to ignore them as he punched again.

"Why can't I be like them!? Why can't I save people without a Quirk!?"

His fist continued to strike as the dent became bigger and deeper, all the while a skeletal-looking man with blond hair watched from the distance. He then pulled his fist back as he screamed.

"Why can't I be a Hero?!"

What happened next would forever change the boy's world.

Just before Izuku threw his final hit, his whole arm began to glow red. The inside of his muscles bulged slightly as the pain he felt travelled across his body and piled into his fist. And when he swung his fist again, the entire fridge bent inwards and exploded out the back, leaving a large hole in the fridge. The metal creaking loudly and violently as the sound alone was enough to shake the boy out of his grief-filled haze and stared at the twisted metal.

Silence overtook the beach as Izuku just stared at the metal and then down at his hand as the skin around his hand glowed with red light before slowly fading away. Before he could question what just happened, the pain instantly flooded back into him as he held his hand in pain.

"Gah!" he yelled as he clutched his fist. The pain seeming to be intense before it slowly died down to a gentle numbness. When the pain stopped, he finally managed to calm himself down as he tried to make sense of what just happened to him.

"W-What the hell was that!? H-How did I?" he stopped as he stared back at the fridge and for a moment felt a glimmer of hope. "Was…was that…my Quirk?" the fridge then fall backwards as Izuku could only stare.

" **It would appear so!"**

Izuku jumped slightly and turned around in shock at the large muscular man before him. "A-A-All Might?!" he screamed in shock, the numbness in his hand completely forgotten as he stared up at the hero. "W-W-Why are you here!? I thought you'd still be back with those reporters!?" he said as the man only laughed.

 **"Hahaha! Getting away from them was a piece of cake! Why? Because I am, All Migh-** Blurgh!" Izuku screamed in fright as his idol turned back into his skinny form and spat up a lot of blood. The mood was instantly killed as All Might then wiped the blood off his chin, as he stood in front of the boy.

"As I was saying, yeah, it looks like you've got a Quirk after all kid. Which is odd because you told me you didn't have a quirk. What, did you lie to me about it?" Izuku instantly shook his head as he waved his arms around.

"N-No! I would never lie to you All Might! Honest!" he said as he then looked down at his hand. "I-I don't understand it either. The Doctor told me I shouldn't even have a Quirk because the only thing different I had was two extra joints in my pinkie toe - " All Might raised an eyebrow at this.

' _Two extra joints?'_

"And he said because of it, my body would never be able to have a Quirk. He said that I could never be a hero like everyone else, that I should give up…but what does this mean? Why has my Quirk suddenly manifested now?" he asked as All Might placed a hand on his chin and he thought about it.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, to this day no one fully understands how quirks are developed or how they came into being. It's possible that you're just a late bloomer? Or you developed your Quirk due to certain circumstance? I can't really say for sure," he shook his head as he looked at the boy. "But aside from that, there's a reason why I tracked you down," he said as Izuku looked confused at this.

"I wanted to thank you, and correct something about what I said earlier…" Izuku blinked as he stared confused.

"If you hadn't been there and hadn't told me your life story. I would have just been a worthless bystander in the crowd and that kid would have died because of it…so thank you," he said as Izuku shook his head.

"No…you got it wrong…I caused all this, I got in your way and it was my fault the Villian got away in the first place…"

"I'm not done," All Might interrupted, as Izuku looked back at him.

"Before, when you told me you didn't have a quirk, I belittled you and told you that you couldn't be a Hero. And I realise now that's something that a True Hero should never say, not when he stands by and does nothing. Yet today, out of all the Heroes there, you were the only one who could move. _You_ \- a shy person _without a Quirk_ \- rushed in to save a life when those with a Quirk could only stand back and watch, myself included. And that really touched me to act," Izuku had wide eyes as he listened to the man.

"You know there are stories about people who became great Heroes because they all had one thing in common. They all said, "My Body Just Moved on its own", and I'm guessing that's what happened to you, right?"

Izuku could only stare, as the memory of his body moving on its own played back to him. Followed by the memory of his mother crying as she apologised for him by being born Quirkless. His hands reached his chest as he gripped his heart and nodded.

"Y-yes!" he said through tears as the man looked down at him.

"I thought so. That's why I want to correct what I said before and tell you..."

His heart was hammering in his chest as he didn't believe what the man was saying to him. Not to him, not to someone like him, not after so many years of rejection and ridicule. But here he was saying them to him, of all people and it was too much to comprehend.

The next words he said, were the words he always wanted to hear, the words he needed to hear…

"You _Can_ Become a _Hero_ "

Izuku cried as he fell to the beach, small bits of sand getting into his hair, as he cried tears of joy after hearing the words he needed to hear for so long. The words he wanted his own mother to say instead of sorry. The words he wanted for so long to encourage him, to keep going and prove everyone wrong.

That he could become a Hero.

And now his idol, the man he looked up to, had just given him the hope he needed to become a what he dreamed of being. A Hero. And with the sudden manifestation of his own Quirk, whatever it was or why it manifested, he could finally become a Hero just like him. Nothing could make him happier...

"You are the one who's worthy to inherit my Quirk!"

Silence then covered the beach as Izuku stopped crying and looked up at the man… "Huh?" he said the man smiled at him. "Wait, what do you mean inherit?"

"That expression is a gas! It's just a "suggestion" for now! So, listen up, because your true test is about to begin…" All Might said as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's simply a matter of whether you'll try your damn hardest! To absorb my Power! Blurgh!" he yelled with blood shooting out of his mouth.

"Your power? What are you talking about All Might?" he asked as the man wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm talking about my Quirk kid, pay attention. Now most of these days, Journalist are always trying to guess my Quirk and make the conclusion that it's something like super strength or invulnerability. And whenever I'm on a talk show and the host asks about my Quirk, I just use a well-timed zinger and dodged the question." He smirked as he held up a finger.

"Because the truth is it wouldn't do well for "The Symbol of Peace" if it was found out he wasn't naturally born with this gift." He said as he spread his arms out. "The power I have is not unlike the "Sacred Torch of Legend" being passed down from one bearer to the next!" he said as Izuku was shocked.

"W-What? It's a Quirk you can inherit?" he said as All Might nodded.

"That's right, and now I've chosen you to bear its flames…"

** "Wait-Wait hold on! Just wait! Hold on a second, w-what do you mean by inheriting? It's certainly been the debate that your Quirk is one of the world's great mystery's! Some days I've barely seen sunlight researching the matter on the Net! But a quirk that's inherited? No, I'm afraid that I can't wrap my head around it! I've never heard of such a thing in the most fanatical conjecture, and why? Because recorded history has left no trace, not the slightest inkling it could be possible? Everyone has their own individuality, inborn traits which make up the fundamental factors by which they may establish themselves, and is precisely the reason they exhibit the special-" **

All Might just stared at the boy, as he seemed to be mumbling to himself about nerd stuff while the words "Mutter" seem to be flowing out of his mouth and around them.

"You always start off with denial, huh kid?" he said as the boy was lost in his rambling. "Nonsense!" he yelled as the boy managed to shake himself out of the trance.

"Look, kid, there is a lot I keep close to my chest, but I do not lie. The Power I was given, was the Power to Transfer Power. I was bestowed with it by my Master before me and now I pass it on to you, this ability called… _One for All_ " his voice was serious and his face was determined as Izuku looked at the man.

"One for All?"

"That's right. One Man cultivates the power then passes it on to another, the other then fosters that power, cultivates it and passes it on to another. It is the crystallisation of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart!" he said as he looked at Izuku.

"But…but why are you giving it to me? Is it because I just awakened my own quirk that you're giving me this?" All Might shook his head as he pointed to the boy's chest.

"No, it's because for a while now I've been searching for a successor, someone who will inherit my power. And today I found him. You, Izuku Midoriya, who without a Quirk and no powers at all, risked his life to save his fellow classmate shined so much brighter than anyone else there! Brighter than even the "Heroes" themselves! Brighter than even _me_!" tears started to form in Izuku's eyes as he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Though to be frank, you having a Quirk already might be helpful to inherit my power, whatever you Quirk maybe? But, like I said, it's your decision to make. Do you want to inherit my power, do you want to become a Hero?" and almost immediately Izuku nodded as a bright determined look shone in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" All Might stared at him before a grin come to his face.

"A straight response, that's what I like to hear. Though first thing's first, we need to find out what that Quirk of yours is." He pointed to Izuku's arm that was now bleeding. The moment he mentioned it, Izuku suddenly felt the pain he had experienced before All Might appeared.

"Oh, right! I guess we should go see my doctor then, huh?" he said before All Might shook his head.

"No way! If that quack of a Doctor can misdiagnose a latent Quirk for a two joint pinkie toe then I don't want him to treat you anymore. That's why we are going to head to the one person I know, who knows more about Quirks than anyone else." Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

* * *

Later – U.A High – Infirmary

* * *

Izuku's eyes were wide as he looked around the Infirmary of U.A High, one of the best Heroes Academies that train and teach students in the proper use and application of their Quirks. It was also the Academy where Izuku's hero, All Might, had attended. So of course, Izuku wanted to get in and train in the same place his hero trained.

But to be here right now, inside its halls, was almost too much for the poor nerd as he and All Might passed by the teachers.

** "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I'm in U.A High! This place is even more amazing on the inside! I can't believe they let me in, especially since they don't usually let non-students in. Not even the Journalists have been able to get thanks to the U.A Barrier that stops anyone from getting in without a special I.D for students, teachers or even visitors! It's always been my dream to be here, but now that I'm actually here it's all too much, I don't think I can handle it!" **

"Stop geeking out!" All Might said as Izuku flinched.

"Don't get ahead of yourself young Midoriya, you still have a long way to go before you can get into U.A. But for now, we're just here to see a specialist about you Quirk, and relax, she already knows my secret. Right Recovery Girl?" he looked over to a short old woman sitting on a stool.

Before the two was a short elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that had a syringe looped through it. She also wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing.

"Yes, I was rather surprised to get your call All Might. I could have sworn you wouldn't start teaching here for another ten months?" she said as the man shook his head.

"Yeah, but then I found this kid and decided to make him my successor," Izuku blushed at the praise while Recovery Girl looked at the boy in front of her.

"Him? You've decided to give One for All to this kid?" she asked as she looked at the boy's skinny body.

"Yeah, well, he impressed me today and I think he's just the one to inherit my Quirk. However, he claims to have been born Quirkless, yet just a few hours ago his quirk suddenly manifested. I was hoping you'd be able to help analyse and tell us what it is?" he said as the woman raised an eyebrow.

"Just manifested? That's impossible, most quirks usually develop when they are four years old. You're telling me this boy just developed his now?" she asked as the man nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes and from the looks of it, Midoriya here was just as surprised as I was. So, I was wondering if you could help? I'd rather not go back to his original doctor," he said as Recovery Girl sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let me run some tests, but first let me heal your arm," she said as the boy held out his arm to the woman. Her lips then puckered and planted themselves on the boy's arm. At first, Izuku was freaked out, before he noticed the blisters and cuts on his hands began to heal. Soon his skin was back to normal.

* * *

Name: Chiyo Shuzenji A.K.A - Recovery Girl.

Quirk: Recovery - her Quirk allows Chiyo to amplify and speed up a person's healing process by extending her lips and kissing them. With this, some grave injuries requiring months to heal can be healed completely in a matter of seconds. The healing process, however, requires stamina from the receiver's part to work. Leaving said receiver very exhausted after the process is completed.

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing…" Izuku said as he inspected his arm. It was completely healed.

"Don't try to move around just yet. My Quirk may have healed you, but it draws the healing ability from your stamina. You'll feel a bit dizzy when you get up from the chair, so take it slow," she instructed as the boy nodded.

"Now then, let's have a look at this Quirk of yours, see what All Might is talking about. I'll also need to contact the Doctor who diagnosed you in the first place to get your files," she asked as he nodded and gave her the contact name while she took a sample of his blood and left the room.

Half an hour later, Recovery returned with a clipboard in her hands.

"I've got the results back and yes, it does appear you have a Quirk. I also contacted the doctor who treated you and he confirmed you were diagnosed _Quirkless_ when you were four. But the man seemed to have done a lazy job and neglected to run a more thorough analysis on your body when you were young," she sat back on the seat and sat in front of the boy that was fully engaged in her words.

"As it turned out you did get a Quirk when you were four, it was just lying dormant inside your body until it was time for it to develop at a safer stage. Probably when you got older. But something must have triggered it prematurely, most likely something emotionally or physically stressful, and awakened your Quirk earlier than it was meant to. From the initial testing, and from what you and All Might have told me about punching a fridge, which was reckless if you ask me?" Izuku chuckled nervously at that.

"I've been able to deduce that your Quirk is an "Endurance" Type. Where your body absorbs physical damage and releases it throughout your body," she said as Izuku stared in awe.

"So, it's like that Hero "Fatgum" who absorbs a person's attacks and releases it in one singular attack?" he asked as the woman shook her head.

"Sort of, more like your body charges itself with physical attacks, or even self-damage and circulates the energy around and amplifies it in your body. Then it's released in a certain section of your body, amplifying your strength momentarily. I also noticed that the state your muscle is now compared to after I healed your arm are stronger now. Not by much. But it appears that every time your body endures pain, it temporarily amplifies your strength and then strengthens your own body afterwards to endure more next time."

"In a sense, it allows you to _Endure_ more pain," she said as Izuku's eyes widened at this. "But don't think for a second this makes you invincible!" she said as Izuku flinched.

"While this _Endurance Power_ of yours strengthens your body, the side effect of it is the physical damage you take because your body doesn't have an enhanced healing ability. Your body is just ignoring the pain till after the temporary boost of strength wears off. Then afterwards you feel the pain from the experience and after you heal naturally or is boosted by my Quirk, it adjusts itself to handle a high level of pain."

"I'd caution you not to do anything reckless, we don't know how much punishment you can take before your body gives out on you. Because we still have no idea the full limits of your Quirk, because there has never been such a case of a person developing a Quirk so late in their lives." She lectured as Izuku looked down at his hand as he flexed the muscles in his arm.

"But this power is mine, right? I have my own Quirk?"

Recovery Girl and All Might blinked at the boy and then nodded. "Yes, for all intents and purposes that is indeed your Quirk Young Man," she said as he closed his fist and smiled with small tears building in his eyes.

"Thank you…thank for telling me this…you don't know how happy this makes me. With this, I can help people, I can endure anything thrown at me and become the Hero I dreamed of being. I won't be useless anymore... thank you,"

Both adults wondered what had happened to the boy to make him like this? To be thanking them like they were gods who bestowed upon him a great gift? What had this kid been through as a child?

"In any case," All Might said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"This Quirk you have now might be able to help handle the power of One for All. I want you to meet me back at the Beach two days from now, I need to do some research before we can start your training. But for now, just go home and get some rest, you have had a big day and no doubt more to come," he said as Izuku nodded as he got up, was handed the result by Recovery Girl and left the infirmary, being escorted by the U.A. security. This left All Might and Recovery Girl alone in the infirmary.

Recovery girl leaned forward as she placed her hands on her cane. "Are you sure you want to give One for All to him? That Quirk of yours is a dangerous one if not mastered correctly. It could destroy him," she said as he nodded.

"I'm sure, I believe he is worthy of carrying on the will of One for All…I could see it in his eyes, he could be a great hero one day, maybe even greater than I,"

"And what about his own Quirk? He barely knows how to use it. Your predecessor had a Quirk, but she had it long before she received One for All, while this one has only just discovered his. We have no idea what will happen if you give him One for All now, while he still learns the basics of his own. For all we know, One for All and his Quirk could crush him," All Might narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door.

"Are you really willing to take that risk?" she said as he then nodded.

"I believe so, you saw it in his eyes, didn't you? That spark?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow as the man smiled. "He's got the drive to not give up and give it his all…that's what I like," he said as she sighed and turned around getting back to paperwork, all the while thinking of a familiar boy long ago and prayed he didn't suffer the same fate.

* * *

Izuku – Midoriya Residence

* * *

The Streets lights washed over Izuku as he walked his way home, it had gone dark as no doubt his mother would be worried sick about him. She was the only one he had left ever since his dad up and left to work abroad when he was four and hadn't seen him since. He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but right now that didn't matter. He was just so happy. He had a Quirk, a Quirk of his own that will help him achieve his dream. And for once in his life, he was happy.

He opened the door as he removed his shoes, "I'm home!" he called out as the sound of feet quickly ran towards him.

"I-I-Izuku! I-Izuku! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! I saw what happened on the news with that slime monster! Are you hurt?! Did you get injured?! Why were you out so late?!" his worried mother, Inko Midoriya, said as she coddled over her only child. But then she noticed that the boy had a genuine smile on his face as he smiled at her.

"Izuku? Are you okay? Why are you smiling?" she asked before the boy handed her a sheet of paper.

She took the piece of paper and read it before her eyes widened and she looked at him. Izuku just continued to smile as tears began to build around his eyes.

"I...I have a Quirk mum…I can be a Hero…" he said before tears started to gather in her own eyes and she hugged the boy tight.

A thousand emotions swirling in her chest as she hugged the boy tight. But the one that shone brighter than the most was joy, as she was happy her son could now fulfil his dream. For years, she felt sorry and ashamed that she couldn't give her Quirk to her son who wanted to be a Hero more than anyone. And now, by some strange miracle, her son could achieve his dream. She only wished that she supported him earlier.

That night Izuku had the best sleep of his life.

Dreaming of the day he could be a Hero, and now thanks to the Quirk he had and All Might believing in him that he could be a Hero. He felt like his dream could become a reality. But two day from now, he would learn that the road to a Hero is long, painful and treacherous. But he would endure all of that, and come out stronger than ever. For this was the story of how Izuku Midoriya, became the greatest Hero in the world…

This was the Start of The Enduring Hero: Deku

* * *

 **And Scene. Well here is my first chapter of My Hero Academia. I hope you like it because I am a huge fan of this series. I decided to give Izuku a Quirk because I felt like the kid probably could have gotten through a bit better if he had a Quirk to help him stabilise and Control One for All a little better.**

 **Now the Quirk I gave him is called; Endurance**

 **It's a quirk that allows Izuku to take multiple amounts of damage, absorb the energy from the pain and send it back in full force. After which his body will adjust to the level of pain he was inflicted and grow to be more resilient to pain and grow stronger because of it. But this doesn't make him invincible, too much pain and he could be seriously injured or even killed it pushed too far over his limits. And since One for All hurts him at the beginning, he will be able to adjust to the pain and control it a bit faster than in the Manga.**

 **I am thinking of having a special mode activated if he receives too much damage, but I'm still thinking of it. Let me know if you think I should continue this? I need to stretch my wings out from my RWBY stories and experiment with others. Let me know by a review and it will make my day. I will continue with my RWBY fics, I just want to experiment and try something new.**

 **Sincerely Masseffec-TxS**

 **Next time, Chapter II: Training to Endure**


	2. Chapter II: Training to Endure

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'  
**_

* * *

Chapter II: Training to Endure

* * *

The early morning sun rose over Dagobah Beach as Izuku Midoriya was trying to pull a large fridge with some rope tied around it. It had been two days since Izuku had discovered his latent Quirk, "Endurance", and had since then been trying to figure it out.

So far, he made little progress as he still needed to know what his Quirk could do and the only thing he learned from Recovery Girl was that he seemed to absorb physical attacks and self-damage. Which he would then convert into energy that would circulate around his body, strengthen it, enhance his power and then unleash it in a powerful blow that could bend metal.

However, he would then suffer the after-effects of the pain that had initially started the process.

Afterwards, his body would take that pain and strengthen his muscles and bones and become stronger than they had been before. It was like how the human body's muscles would tear themselves, regenerate and strengthen after doing strenuous workouts. This Quirk seemed to accelerate the process in a matter of hours rather than days, most likely to make up for the fact that the boy was far weaker than most other kids his age.

However, he was advised to be cautious as there was no telling what else his Quirk could do, or how much punishment his body could take before it adjusted. For all they knew, the Quirk could still be in the early stages of its development and they could be only scratching the surface of what it was truly capable of. This was the first case of a person developing a Quirk at a late age after all…

There was no telling what could happen?

Right now, however, his Quirk would have to wait as he was busy trying to move the large fridge off the beach. He grunted and struggled to pull the rope as he tried to move the fridge off the beach. Which didn't help that All Might was sitting on top of the darn thing?

 **"Hey, hey, this fridge actually makes a comfy seat!"** All Might said in his Hero Form, while he sat on top of the fridge. **"I'm sure glad you haven't been able to move this thing off the beach, I'm getting awfully comfortable up here!"** Izuku then fell face first into the sand.

"Come one All Might, don't you weigh like 274 Kilos or something? So, it's not exactly easy to move it with you on top?" the man smirked as he looked off to the side.

" **Nope, plus I've lost weight recently so I'm only 255…in this form at least,"** he said as Izuku nodded then looked around.

"Anyway, why did we come here again? And why am I hauling garbage?" he asked as he looked around at the large amounts of garbage while the man smiled and held up his phone.

 **"Ha! Aren't you precarious! It's because you're not a proper vessel yet!"** he said as he started taking pictures on his phone. Izuku snapped around as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What! But that was the opposite of what you said yesterday! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed into the sand as he screamed he held his body low and a cloud of depression was over his form.

 **"Calm down kid, I'm talking about your body,"** he said as Izuku stopped and looked at the No.1 Hero. **"You see "One for All" is unlike any other Quirk that is known to mankind. It is the sum convergence from the strength of countless men. A body that's too weak and unprepared for that kind of power…"** a mental projection of Izuku's body appeared before them as its limbs and head exploded.

 **"Your limbs would fly off and you'd explode!"** he said as Izuku blanched at this.

"My limbs will what!?" he yelled in fear as he held his arms together, but then blinked in realisation. "Oh, I see, so this is a training exercise, right? To build up my body to handle your Quirk?" he asked as the man nodded and held up his thumb.

 **"Correct! But that's not all! See, this exercise is to also help you learn and master your own Quirk, seeing as it only just manifested. Now seeing as you absorb physical damage that strengthen your body, I can only assume that it would be the same if you exercise your body on daily basis, pushing it beyond your limits and strengthening it faster than most humans!"** he said as he walked over to the fridge.

 **"So, if we train your body harder, your Quirk will enhance your strength as well as your body. Thereby increasing your base level of strength! Making you a more suitable vessel for "One for All" faster. But the other reason was that this was the place your Quirk finally manifested. I figured what's a more fitting place to train than here!"** he smiled as he looked around the beach.

 **"But also, I feel sad that this place was left to rot, such a poor state it has become,"** he said as he tapped the fridge with his bare minimum strength and denting the fridge slightly.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, the tide brings in all this stuff from the ocean and pile it up here. People took advantage of this and began illegally dumping stuff, which is why the neighbours usually avoid this place," Izuku said as he looked around and spotted the fridge he managed to bend out of shape when his Quirk finally manifested.

 **"The Young Heroes these days are more focused on the flashy aspects of being a Hero. Fighting bad guys and getting all sorts of fame because of it,"** he said as he placed his hand on top of the fridge. **"People have forgotten that Heroes used to do stuff like this as "Community Service" before the Heroing gig got so popular. They can call it "Plain" all they like!"** the fridge began to bend and break as he pushed it to the ground.

 **"But I refuse to allow the basic Fundamentals of what it meant to be a Hero be forgotten!"** and with one push smashed the fridge flat and the large pile behind him.

" **And that's how I'll teach you, young man! From the ground, up! So, let's revitalize the horizon of this place!"** he yelled as Izuku could only look on in awe. **"You, young Midoriya and your Quirk will clean up this Beach! And mark it as your first step to becoming a Hero!"** Izuku looked at him and then the mountains of garbage as he felt the full weight of the task.

"This whole place? While learning to master my Quirk?" he said as he looked around. "Isn't this a bit much?" he asked as the man smiled.

" **Midoriya my boy, you're aiming to get into U.A. right?"** he asked as the boy nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it was your Alma Matter after all, and I thought, "What better place to learn how to be a Hero, then where you went?" Ah, if that's okay?" he asked as the man stared then laughed loudly.

 **"So, you're fixated on that, without thinking any deeper!? What an Otaku!"** he proclaimed as Izuku flinched and tried to hide within his arms.

 **"I thought I made this clear, this isn't an occupation where a person without a Quirk can take it lightly. It may be different now that you have a Quirk, but it will still be difficult nonetheless, especially because you've only just discovered your Quirk and the extreme difficulty of U.A.'s requirements,"** he looked back as he stared into the boy's eyes.

 **"The people who are entering this exam have trained harder than you and had more time to understand their Quirks, so you'll be at a serious disadvantage!** **There are only ten months left until the U.A. Entrance Exam, so we need to master your own Quirk and make you into a suitable vessel in time by that date!"** he said as he turned around and held out sheets of paper. "

" **That's why I've drafted together this! "The Aim to Pass American Dream Plan!" The sure-fire way to both master your Quirk and make you into a suitable vessel in time for the Exam!"** he said as Izuku read over the whole thing.

"You've really thought of everything…even down to when I sleep?" he said as he looked over, as All Might had placed his hand on his shoulder.

 **"I'm not going to lie, this training is going to be hell, are you sure you want to continue this path?"** he asked as Izuku looked at the paper and his hand as he thought about how hard this would be.

"…Yeah, I already know that no matter what I do, I'll always have to work 10 times harder than anyone else if I want to get anywhere! And now with my own Quirk! I'll be able to endure 10 times more! And reach my dream of becoming a Hero!" he said as All Might stared at the boy and then smiled.

" **Then let's get started!"**

* * *

And so, began the ten-month training from hell. For days on end, Izuku would go to the beach after school and on the weekends, pick up trash and take it to the entrance of the beach. Then he would take a 10km run around the park and a series of exercises until he could no longer move his own body. His body slowly starting to strengthen and adjust, thanks to his "Endurance" that subconsciously adjusted his body after resting.

He would still be sore the next morning, but not as much as to would have been if he didn't have "Endurance". On top of which he began to change his diet, as per the request of All Might.

Inko was initially worried about her son as he would all ways come home tired and exhausted. But he would just smile and said that it was the only way for him to master his Quirk. So, hoping to help him, she adjusted his diet like he asked and continued to motivate him and encourage him. That alone was enough to keep him going. At school, he decided to not reveal the revelation that he had a Quirk as he knew they wouldn't believe him and just make fun of him.

Bakugo would just bully him even more if he did find out.

So, he endured their jests and their comments as he knew that he shouldn't pay them any mind. All that mattered to him was that he had a Quirk now and that he would become a Hero.

Seeing that he had a newly discovered Quirk, All Might had thought it would be best if Recovery Girl acted as his personal physician and help the boy understand the limits of his Quirk. Which meant every week after training, he would go over to U.A and have a regular checkup with Recovery Girl, seeing as she was the one who confirmed he had a Quirk.

She kept a log of all his activities from his diet, changes in his body and any new developments that might have happened with his Quirk. Nothing significant happened, but it was always safer to document anything that happened in case it did.

It was still amazing for him to be in the halls of U.A earlier than most, which only made him want to push himself harder to get in. But Recovery Girl would then scold him for pushing himself too hard and making her heals his injuries all the time. To which the boy would apologise and promise to try harder not to hurt himself. Not that he could help it.

But as time went on, Izuku realised that there was more he could do if he wanted to get stronger.

So, when All Might left the beach, he would stay behind and practice using his Quirk. Learning to control the power that had laid dormant inside him for so long. He needed to understand the limits of his Quirk and what it could do.

He first attempted to recreate the same effect he did last time and punched another fridge. He nearly broke his fist again when he struck the metal. But he was undeterred as he continued to hit the metal box. At first, he thought it was just a fluke until he felt the familiar energy course through his body again and pile into his fist. And like last time, he bent the whole fridge inwards and blew the back out.

It confirmed that his Quirk took in the damage he received, circulated and amplified it in his body, then released it through a single point. In most cases, it was through his fist that the energy was released.

With this revelation, he continued to train harder than before, work harder than anyone had ever worked before and pushed himself to his limits. His body slowly becoming stronger as he could now lift heavier objects, punch harder and take more punishment than most kids his age. His Endurance pushing him to work harder than ever before.

There were days where he could feel his body cry out in pain, that he would even puke from the strain. But he endured it, he pushed himself back up and continued again. Because all his life he was ridiculed and treated like a second-class citizen by everyone because of his time being Quirkless. Pushed down into the dirt where they felt he belonged. His dreams of being a Hero mocked because he hadn't manifested a Quirk when everyone else did. His ambitions laughed at, his drive ridiculed and his desires crushed and his life made a living hell by the one he once called a friend.

Honestly, he probably would have been okay with it…

But now things were different.

He had an expectation to live up to. He had someone who believed in him to achieve his dream. Someone who said, yes you can be a hero, and spent his time helping him to accomplish it. He didn't want to disappoint him, he couldn't disappoint him. And he never will.

* * *

Seven Months Later

* * *

All Might and Izuku were running through the park, well Izuku was running in a blue tracksuit, All Might was riding a Segway as the boy carried a microwave on his shoulder. All Might telling him some encouraging words as the boy was breathing and panting heavily. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the park floor. He stopped as he looked over at the boy.

"Hey, hey what's the matter!? There are only three months left until the exam! You've made some serious progress, thanks to your Quirk, but there's no way you'll make it at this rate! You want to quit!? Take a day off and get some beauty!?" the man said even as blood spewed from his mouth.

It was then he noticed the bandages wrapped around his hands and stretching down to his forearms. He walked over as he pulled the sleeve back and noticed they stretched even further down his arm but stopped just before his chest. While on his forearms and legs were weighted training gear.

' _These are training weights, how long has had these on? And these wounds, had he been running with these kinds of things on his body the whole day? He must have been doing extra training behind my back, trying to master his own Quirk quicker.'_ he narrowed his eyes as the boy gripped the dirt. His body shaking as it looked like he was on his last legs.

"You haven't been following the plan, have you?" he asked as the boy said nothing while he lay there on the ground.

"Kid, it was designed to make you take stock, adjust your athletic abilities and understand your Quirk in time for the Exam. But if you keep overdoing it like this it's going to have negative results! Do you want to be able to pass or not!?" he said as he scolded the boy for his reckless behaviour. Izuku only gripped the leaves on the ground as he started to stand back up. A faint glow of red radiating off his skin as he stood up, his whole body shaking like the leaves that fell from the trees.

"I-I want to follow it, I do! …But it's not enough! Not enough to just pass the exam! I want to excel at it! I want to be the best! And with my Quirk, I can handle it! Because If I don't work ten times harder than everyone else, I'll just stumble and fall!" he said as he slowly got on his knees and slowly to his feet. The red glow radiating briefly as it swarmed around his body. He then looked up and glared into his eyes.

"I want to be a Hero like you! I want to be as strong as the strongest Hero! I want to be like you All Might! So throw everything you have at me! I can take it! I'll Endure!" he yelled and stared at the stunned man.

All Might could only stare in awe as he looked at the boy before him. His legs still shaking and his body quivering like a leaf in the wind, that any moment he expected the boy to fall face first into the dirt. But right now, he could feel a great sense of pride in the boy as he realised what the boy was doing.

' _I get it now, he wasn't looking at the first goal in front of him. He was looking at the Ultimate-Goal far down the line! That's how far he's willing to go!'_ he thought as Izuku breathed in heavy breaths. _'This kid is willing to put his body through hell. Push the very limits of a Quirk he's only just discovered and try to excel at one of the most difficult entrance exams in the Hero World, even if he just passes!?'_ the boy finally fell forward as All Might sped over and caught him by the scruff of his tracksuit in his Hero Form.

" **You're a cheeky little one, aren't you?"** He said as he held the boy up. **"But you know what…"** he said with a huge smile was on his face. **"I can't say I don't like it!"** he laughed boisterously as he placed the boy on his shoulder.

 **"That being said, it's no good being too impatient with your training! But I understand where you are coming from! So, have no fear! This old man will make some adjustments to the plan!"**

"…But All Might, you're not old?" Izuku said weakly as the man grinned.

" **Faltering, but right now let's get you to Recovery Girl, we need to get those injuries healed up if we want to update your training regimen!"**

"Eh!? But-But she'll just be mad at me again!"

" **Well, that's what you get for pushing yourself too hard!"** he said as the leaves slowly fell from the trees and onto the pair, a true bond of master and student formed that would last for a lifetime…or however long All Might had left.

* * *

Two Months Later – One Month Before the Exam

* * *

All Might pulled up to the beach in his car as he prepared to meet Midoriya for another day of training. It had been two months since Izuku had shown his intention to excel in the U.A. Exam that All Might, touched by his devotion and drive, reorganised the plan to push him to the uttermost regions of his limit. And so far, he had made some promising progress since then.

With All Might there to supervise his Quirk training, he was able to give the boy some better pointers on how he could potentially use his Quirk.

They kept the training weights on as it was a good idea but increased the weights whenever his body would Endure and adjust to the weight which usually lasted a few weeks. He could now lift a moderately sized fridge over his head with a bit of ease but still struggled with the weight. But it was an improvement nonetheless. They had already discovered that after taking at least seven strong hits, his Quirk would begin to charge energy into his body, then amplified it and unleashed it through a single point. What they wanted to know was what happened if he didn't unleash the energy after gathering it.

What they wanted to know was what happened if he didn't unleash the energy after gathering it?

After a quick test, they discovered that if the energy wasn't released, it quickly died out losing the boost of strength that could bend a who fridge in half. But his body still seemed to be gaining the endurance experience from the pain, so that was something to them at least. Izuku's "Endurance" Quirk was a strange one indeed. But in time he would eventually become stronger, and with One for All, his strength will know no limit.

Provided he masters with the power first. But they still had a month left until the Exam, so hopefully, he could finish the beach by then.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream as he quickly ran to the beach and became confused as on top of a large pile of garbage, stood a shirtless Izuku Midoriya as he screamed up to the heavens. His voice ringing out amongst the early morning sunrise as All Might was confused by this behaviour and walked to the entrance of the beach to see what had caused him to act this way. And when he did, his eyes widened in shock and awe.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he mumbled as he looked at the beach before him.

Nine Months ago, this beach was littered from one end of the beach to the other in mountains of garbage. Stacked with so many different kinds of junk like cars, fridges, microwaves, barb wire, sinks and basically anything that could be thrown away was stacked upon the sands.

But that was not what All Might saw.

Instead what he saw was a pristine beach with a calm blue ocean that slowly swept across the sands. The sun just rising from the horizon as it made the whole location just beautiful to look at. It was certainly a hundred times better than what it used to be.

"Unbelievable! He even did outside the areas where I told him to! Seriously!? There's not even a speck of dust left! Seriously!?" the tide gently swept in as the man could only look on in shock.

"He must have spent all his time hauling away trash after dark!" He looked back to the boy as he noticed he once again had bandages wrapped around his arms. Small stains of blood dabbing the bandages as he had no doubt used his Quirk to speed up the process. "He must have pushed his Quirk to the absolute limit, giving him the strength to haul the large parts away! He finished with a whole month to spare before the exam starts!" he said as he felt a swell of pride in his chest and looked back to the Beach.

"Oh, my…oh my… **GOODNESS!"** he yelled as he shifted to his hero form. Just as Izuku wobbled on his feet and fell off the large pile of garbage, All-Might dashed forth and caught him in mid-air as he gently cradled the tired boy in his arms.

 **"You earned yourself a rest kid, you did good,"** he said as Izuku weakly smiled up at the man.

"All Might…I did it…" he said as the man gently placed the boy on the sand.

 **"You're telling me, kid, you got the whole thing done with a month to spare. You haven't just surpassed my expectations, you blew them out of the water!"** he praised as the boy smiled until he held up his phone to the boy. **"Look at this,"** he said as Izuku focused his vision on the photo and stared at it. The Photo was that of himself, nine months ago, the same day All Might told him his body wasn't a proper vessel. Why was he showing him this? He wondered.

 **"That was you, Nine Months ago, when you first discovered your Quirk and began to train under me…"** he smiled as he looked at the boy. **"But look at you now,"** he said as he looked over the boy's body. No longer was he the skinny boy he had first met, as he was now packed with muscles. Not overly large like bodybuilders, but they were still impressive none the less on the boy.

 **"You did really, really good!"** he said as then gestured to the large pile behind him.

 **"We've only just begun to scratch the surface of what lies before you, but right now, you are a bona fide vessel!"** he said as Izuku looked at the photo on the phone then down to his bandaged hand.

He gripped his fist as small tears peeked at the edges of his eyes, "I feel like I've cheated somehow…" he said as All Might raised his eyebrow at the boy. "You spent so much time on me, helped me learn how to use my Quirk when I had only just discovered it…I can't help but feel blessed!" he said with tears running down his face.

But to his surprise, the man merely shook his head. **"That's not true, Young Midoriya, I only showed you the path. All this, you did on your own, this was your own strength…"** he said as Izuku nodded and wiped away the tears. **"But, no more crying, n** **ow it's time for the award ceremony. And because you managed to get us a whole month extra, we have some extra time to help you handle my Quirk better,"** he said as he then plucked a strand of his hair.

" **This is something I was once told: Something you receive because you're _lucky_ and something that you're _given_ because you are recognised is different in essence." **He said as he flashed back briefly to long ago when he stood before his master as he remembered these exact words.

 **"Take that to heart, this is the power you earned because of your own effort…"** Izuku nodded as he gripped his fists.

In his mind, he felt a sudden burst of pride and joy as his idol praised him for his dedication. It was the single greatest moment he had ever felt in his entire life, right up next to being told he could be a hero by the very same man. He had worked his butt off, he had endured so much pain and so much suffering that any other person would have given up by now. But endured it, he made it to the first step and was ready for anything that life would throw at him…

" **Eat this"**

…Okay, he wasn't ready for that. "Huh?" he said as the man seemed to be chuckling.

 **"It doesn't really matter how it's done, just as long as you take in something of my DNA,"** he said as Izuku could only stare in shock.

"Y-Yeah but, I didn't think it would go like this? It's different from what I imagined! Also, I don't think that is something you should say to a teenager in public?" he said as the man only shook his head.

 **"It doesn't matter, just eat the damn hair! Come on, come on, come on!"** he said as Izuku swallowed his hesitation and swallowed the strand of hair.

The disgust he felt was bad, but then again when does eating a strand of hair nice?

You ever find a strand of hair in your food and you can't help but feel the urge to vomit? Well, this is what Izuku felt as he tried his best to swallow the strand, on purpose. But he managed to hold in his gag reflex as he soon swallowed he hair and breathed out rapidly.

"Okay, I swallowed it! It was hard but I did it! Are you sure this is going to give me your power?" he asked as the man nodded.

 **"Well, you won't get it right away if that is what you're asking, what do you think a stomach does? It will take about two or three hours until your stomach digests the hair. By then you should start to feel my power course through your body,"** he said as he then brought out his phone and pressed the send button.

 **"I've also just sent a text to Recovery girl, she'll need to be here for the next part of your training,"** he said as Izuku looked confused.

"Why? Why does Recovery Girl need to be here?" he asked as the man turned to him.

" **Well, because we're going to test out what One for All will do to your body. Originally my plan was to make you into a proper vessel in time for the Exam, it would have been one made in haste, so your body would not have been used to the power you now contain. There would be serious repercussions if you were to use it during the Entrance Exam."**

 **"For starters, instead of your limbs flying off, the bones in your body would most likely break after one punch, or your legs could shatter if you tried to run at my speeds,"** he said as Izuku flinched.

"My limbs would break! You knew that would happen! And you were going to send me into the Exam like that!?" he yelled in shock as the man chuckled nervously.

 **"Yeah, but I had confidence you'd find a way to pull through. But now that you've managed to squeeze an extra month in, we can now focus on controlling the power of One for All,"** he said as he placed a hand on his chin. **"At most I think we might be able to get you to handle 1% of its full power with assistance from your "Endurance" Quirk"** he said as Izuku could only still stare in shock, realising that his idol was originally planning to throw him to the wolves with no idea how he would pass.

"All Might…that was reckless…"

The man merely laughed and deflated into his normal form and coughed up blood. "Yeah, I suppose it was. But, you blew my expectations out of the water with this one kid. I have no doubt you're going to pass," he said as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You've made it this far and with the extra time you managed to give us, you may just excel at the Exam yet," he said as Izuku stared at the man before nodding with a big smile on his face.

"Now until Recovery Girl gets here," he said as he searched Izuku's backpack and threw him a new set of weights. "We might as well kill the time with some extra training, I want you to run fifty laps around the beach until she gets here!" he said as Izuku smiled, straightened up and nodded.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir!"

* * *

Three Hours Later

* * *

Recovery Girl pulled up in her car as she instantly noticed the large pile of garbage that was piled up in the parking lot. She raised one of her eyebrows as she hopped out of her car and walked her way to the edge of the beach, and just like All Might, she too stared in awe at the lush waves and clean sands that now covered the beach, instead of the garbage that had once occupied.

"Dear me, I never thought I'd see this beach so clean," she said as she slowly walked down the steps.

"Come on, kid! I can run faster than that at 1%!" she heard as she saw Toshinori A.K.A. – All Might yelled at a shirtless boy as he ran up and down the beach with weighted gear on his arms, legs and chest. Sweat pouring down his body as he ran upon the sand.

"Hai!" he said as he continued to run while the skeleton looking man sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"He really is just like you, Toshinori" he heard a voice said as he turned to see Recovery Girl standing on the sands. "I remember when you used to do this sort of thing with your master long ago," she said as the man nodded and looked at the boy. "Did he clean this whole beach by himself? I hope you're not putting anything dangerous into his head? The boy is reckless enough as he is," she asked as he shook his head.

"I'm not, trust me. The stubborn kid just completely caught me by surprise when he finished a month earlier than I expected. Teenagers these days, so full of surprises. But, honestly, it's a blessing. He's going to need all the time he can get if he wants to harness One for All properly and not break his limbs," he said as Izuku finally made it back and breathed out heavy pants as a light sheen of sweat was dripping down his brow.

"Hey, Young Midoriya!" he suddenly heard as he turned his head. "Come on, its time," he said with a serious voice as Izuku noticed Recovery Girl and nodded. He removed the training weights off his body as he quickly slipped on one of his All Might T-shirts. He soon stood before the adults as a sense of trepidation lingered in the air.

"This is it, kid, the nine months you spent training have finally led to this moment. It's been three hours, so my hair should have digested and my power should now be coursing through your entire body, can you feel it?" he asked as Izuku looked at his chest as he placed a hand over it.

"I think so?" he said as the man nodded.

"Alright, the first thing we're going to do is see how much your body can handle before it succumbs to the backlash of One for All, then we'll see if it will have any effect on your "Endurance" Quirk," he then pointed to the ocean as he narrowed his eyes. "I want you to punch with all your strength towards the ocean. Channel all the power you can think of and just let loose," he said as Izuku looked between him and the ocean before he nodded.

"Okay, what you want to do, is squeeze your buttock, and scream inside your heart, Smash," he said as the boy raised an eyebrow and the man shrugged. "It just helps to activate it," he said and nodded as he walked over to the sea.

He then stood at the edge of the beach as the waves lightly tapped at the edges of his toes as the cool sensation washed his feet and then closed his eyes. The wind gently blew across his body as the smell of salt water and sand filled his sense, while the sound of the waves brought him a strange sense of peace and calm. He breathed out as he opened his eyes and pulled back his fist. The moment he did he could feel a surge of energy radiating inside of him, travelling across his arm as veins of red appeared all over the skin of his right arm.

Then, squeezing his buttocks, he flung his fist forward as he screamed at top of his heart and lungs.

"SMASH!"

The moment he swung his fist, an enormous shockwave blasted off his fist and shot across the ocean, travelling nearly thirty kilometres away, as the shockwave created two large walls of water that speared out into the sky, creating a brief rainbow of colour and walls of water lingered in the air for a moment before crashing down and sent a small tidal back to the beach. Both All Might and Recovery Girl looked on in awe as they were the first to witness this amazing display of power.

But that was soon followed by a scream as his entire right arm was now a dark red, with the bones in his arm snapped and broken. His forearm was cleanly snapped in two as it dangled helplessly in its skin while his knuckles bleed profusely.

He gasped and gritted his teeth in pain as great shocks of pain travelled through his body. He could instantly feel his Quirk activate as it gathered the energy and amplify it within his body as his skin briefly glowed red. The red energy then gathered at his left fist as the entire fist glowed red.

Seeing no other choice, he reared back his left fist and repeated the same thing, this time sending an even larger shockwave that blasted the water even higher than before.

All Might and Recovery Girl looked on in shock at the second shockwave of power that the boy had unleashed. They knew that the boy would have converted the backlash of "One for All" into energy and would have to release it to see what would happen. But they never had expected it to be anything like this! It was almost unenviable! What kind of power did the boy now have!? The waves then came crashing down as Izuku let his left arm drop. Like his right, the bones in his left arm had shattered and dangled helplessly at his side.

"Midoriya!" Toshinori yelled as he quickly ran over to the boy as he gasped and grunted in pain, Recovery Girl right behind him as she quickly began to look over the boy's arms. He managed to catch the boy as he fell backwards and resorted to his Hero form to support him.

" **Midoriya, my boy! Are you alright!?"** All Might said as he held the boy. **"I knew that you would convert the backlash into energy because of your Quirk, but I never expected it to be that powerful! How are you feeling my boy?"** he asked as Izuku grunted and gasped in pain.

"Gah! I-I feel like my arms just got hit by a bus! Argh!" he managed to grunt out as it was clear that the second shockwave had rattled his bones with that one. Recovery Girl tentatively held up one of his arms as she inspected the damage.

"It looks like the bones in both your arms has completely snapped from the pressure. Your Quirk was barely able to handle the sudden rush of energy from "One for All" and it did the best it could to reduce the damage. Though looking at the damage, not by much." She said as she placed the arm back down on the sand, she then went about healing him as she used her Quirk on him.

It took only seconds, but his arms were soon fully healed, but it left the boy briefly dizzy. Recovery Girl then grabbed a hold of his arm as she inspected the muscles.

"Just from looking and feeling the muscles in your arm, I can already tell that your Quirk has already attempted to adjust and strengthen the muscles in your arm from the Backlash of "One for All". But from what I can see, it doesn't look like it can fully handle another full blast. Not yet anyway. It seems that One for All is just too much to Endure in just one go. I would hazard a guess you will need to train with One for All multiple times at a lower level if you want to be able to adjust your body to the feedback. But this does confirm that your Quirk and One for All's are a dangerous breed together, but also very useful to adjust to it," she said as she glared at the boy.

"I warned you that your Quirk wouldn't make you invincible, you need to be more careful!" Recovery Girl scolded as Izuku flinched and hung his head. "Seriously! You need to be more careful! You need more time to master this Quirk, especially with the Exam next month!" she said as she looked at his arm and All Might deflate back to his normal form.

"Well to be fair, the plan was to make him a suitable vessel to hold One for All so he wouldn't immediately explode from taking one step? Though to be honest at the time I assumed we would be finished on the day of the Exam. But, thanks to the entertainer here," he said as Izuku blushed. "We now have a chance to properly train with One for All, thank you for your help, Recovery Girl." He said as the elderly woman sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Just be careful, I'm not going to always be around to heal your wounds, there is only so much I can heal and death isn't one of them. I need to head back to U.A. now, I have to prepare my supplies for the Exam. See you later, All Might. And Midoriya," she said as the boy looked at her.

"Remember what I said, this Quirk doesn't make you invincible, it just allows you to Endure more pain than most. No one is fully immune to pain…so don't do anything reckless!" she scolded one last time as he nodded his head rapidly and she began to leave the beach.

All Might and Izuku were then left on the beach as the boy managed to get past the side effect of Recovery Girls Quirk and stood back up. "So, now that you've had a taste of "One for All" how would you describe it?" he asked as Izuku blinked and then tried to think.

"Um, it was a " _Bzzt",_ no more like a " _Whoosh",_ Hmm, umm…Ah! I know! It was like putting an Egg in the Microwave and watching it explode!"

All Might coughed up blood as he laughed at the analogy. "That's a pretty dull way of looking at it! But it's definitely unique!" he laughed as Izuku blushed and tried to hide his face in his arms. "But anyway, if that's how you see the power of "One for All", then we need to spend the next month getting you to control how much "Watts" go through you, or simply learn how to lower the "Timer", we just need to get you to imagine the egg not exploding in the Microwave…huh, a microwave, you are one hell of a kid, aren't you?" he said as Izuku looked embarrassed but nodded.

"But not only that…" he said as he then buffed up and stood before the boy. **"We need to make sure you're able to fight with One for All, so we're also going to do some sparring sessions!"** he said as Izuku looked up at the man.

"Huh?" he said as he looked at the large man now, "Sparing?" he said as the man nodded.

 **"This extra month you've given us has made me realise that all this time I've been trying to get your body used to "One for All", I hadn't considered teaching you how to fight with it. But now that we have this time, I will help you control the power of One for All, and use it so you don't freeze up in the exam! It won't be at 100% but I can promise you, that you will have some control over "One for All!" and make it into U.A.!"** he said as he placed his hands on his hips.

" **Izuku Midoriya! Are you ready to learn how to use my power! To pass your Exam and take another step to becoming a Hero!"** he said as Izuku already had his answer.

"Yes!" he shouted with no hesitation in his voice as the man grinned.

" **A straight answer again! I like you kid!"** he said as the two began the training to harness the power of One for All.

It would take a month, but by the time the U.A. Entrance Exam would start, Izuku would have the power to handle it with little problem. But that doesn't mean it was over for the young hero, far from it. The road to a Hero was still paved with hardships and trails that will test not only the boy's strength of power but also the strength of his character. U.A. was after all the most prestige Hero School to enter. And the Tests they have are designed to draw out a person's true character.

This was, after all, only the second Chapter on our Hero's Journey to becoming the Greatest Hero Ever.

* * *

Omake: All Might's Training

* * *

Izuku fell on the ground as he breathed out heavy breaths. His body exhausted and tired after working out all day with All Might as he could already feel the effects of "Endurance" accelerating his body's adjustment to the strain. It had been two weeks since he managed to clean up the beach in time and was now spending the rest of the Month with All Might learning how to harness and control "One for All" properly. And after feeling the backlash from such a power, Izuku realised that he would need all the time he could get to master "One for All".

But that then raised a Question as he sat back up and looked at his teacher as he stood looking off at the sunset. "All Might?" he asked as the man looked to him.

 **"Yes, Midoriya?"** he asked as the boy looked at him.

"How did you learn to use One for All? Was this any different from how your teacher trained you?" he asked as the man suddenly flinched and looked away from him.

 **"H-H-How was I trained?"** he said as the man continued to look at the sunset.

 **"W-Well my Master couldn't finish my training with all the Hero Work going on at the time, so I was taught by a friend who knows about "One for All" …"** his knees suddenly began to buckle as the man began to shake.

 **"A-A-And his training method was a l-little more different than what I'm doing, m-m-mostly because my body was stronger at the time, so I had no problem c-c-containing "One for All" …S-s-stop shaking legs!"** he said as he slapped at his thighs to get him to stop shaking.

All the while Izuku could only stare at his Idol as he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. _'He's terrified! What kind of man was this teacher of his!?'_ he thought as he somehow imaged the man who taught All Might was some terrifying person of unbelievable power.

Meanwhile far away a little old man with a yellow cape, beige spandex and black mask over his eyes sneezed as he wiped a finger across his nose. "Oh, Toshinori must be thinking of me?" the man said as he enjoyed a light meal.

* * *

 **And Scene. Well here is Chapter II of The Enduring Hero: Deku. I decided to have Izuku clean the beach early because I at least want him to have bit more training with One for All before I send him off to the exam. He will have at least 1% control of One for All but no knowledge of how to fully utilize it with One for All Full Cowl. I need to save that for Gran Torino. But at least now he can earn some point during the Exam, maybe get the third or second place.  
**

 **But at the least, he can channel 1% into his limbs without them breaking. As for his Quirk, his body is now physically stronger at his base level, because I think I've said before, his Quirk helps to endure, and strengthen his body at a fast rate. So Physically he will be stronger and faster than what he would have been without it. Combine that with One for All, and he will be a bit more powerful than when he started the Exam.  
**

 **Also, someone asked me if this would be a harem story, and I think maybe, but the main Pairing is Izuku x Ochako. Mostly because I feel they have the most chemistry. Maybe I'll add Tsuyu and Mei Hatsume, but I'll see how it plays out. I want to thank Aniimeziing for consulting me on this story and giving me the help I need to write this story and hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for…**

 **Chapter III: Exam of Endurance**


	3. Chapter III: Exam of Endurance

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'  
**_

* * *

Chapter III: Exam of Endurance

* * *

U.A. High School Hero course, a training school where those who are desiring to become recognised as Pro-Heroes must attend if they want to receive the proper qualification. There were other academies and courses across the Country, but U. A's was the most competitive and the most popular because of the many Great Heroes of the Modern Age that had attended and graduated from these Halls.

Such as The Hero who refused a National Honour Award, the No.1 Hero – All Might. The Hero that resolved the most incidents in History, The Fiery Hero – Endeavour, who was also ranked as the No.2 Hero. And the Winner of the Best Jeanist Award Eight Years in a Row and ranked the No.4 Hero – Best Jeanist.

Graduating from U.A. Academy was a requirement if someone wanted to become a great Hero. And it was part of Izuku's goal to make it into this Academy and become the greatest Hero the world would ever know.

So, you could understand why Izuku was a little nervous about standing in front of the school. Sure, he had been here multiple times but it was mostly to get checked up by Recovery Girl to analyse his Quirk, and even then she would scold him for being too reckless while training. But now, he was going to attend the Entrance Exam and make his way into this Academy.

This was his next step into becoming a Hero.

Izuku breathed a calming breath as he tried to get his nerves under control. "You can do this, you've been training for this, and you have your own Quirk now. So, this should be a piece of cake…right?" he asked himself as he looked down at his hand that was bandaged up.

It had been a month since he had acquired the power of "One for All", and in that time, he and All might spent the remaining time training him how to use it, as well as how to properly fight so he wouldn't freeze up during the exam.

It was difficult at first, learning to lower the power of the Quirk so that it wouldn't damage his body. There were times where he either made it too low or pushed it too high. He had broken his arms and legs on several occasions that a number of times he had to be healed by Recovery Girl, by now he was afraid she would blow a casket constantly scolding him for his reckless behaviour.

Then she would scold All Might for not trying harder to teach him better.

Eventually, Izuku managed to harness 1% of One for All, meaning he could now channel the power into his limbs without suffering any blow back. Which was only possible, thanks to his Quirk that took the damage from One for All and strengthened his body for the next time he used it.

However, that isn't to say there weren't any complications.

If he used anything higher than 1% of One for All, his Quirk would not be able to Endure the pain in time, and he would end up causing some muscle tears in his body.

It was hard, it was challenging and it was painful but it was all worth it in the end as Izuku felt he was ready for Entrance Exam.

He was ready to take on anything life threw at him and Endure it. Because that was what his Quirk could do. Endure the hardships life would throw at him, and throw them right back.

Another thing he managed to gain from his training was some extra courage, learning not to freeze up in the moment of battle.

After sparring with All Might, he learned not to freeze up after facing the man in Mock Battles that were designed to toughen him up. All Might had to wear special devices on his body to limit his strength as he and the boy fought.

The first time he fought, the man sent a wave of Killer Intent at the boy, to scare the boy and make him freeze up on purpose. After which he would then explain to him that in the moment of battle it was dangerous to freeze up and would more than likely lose your life against a villain.

Izuku understood this now as All Might managed to drill it into his head as they fought time after time.

Izuku hadn't won a single battle with the man, but as time went on, he slowly started to gain more courage to fight the man. Getting back up and ready to fight again, even though he knew he might never win against him. But it was only in failing did he learn to stand up for himself.

"Out of the way, Deku!" a grumpy voice said behind as Izuku jumped at the sound as he turned to see Katsuki walking up behind him.

Okay, so maybe he had a few of his scared tendencies, but that seemed to only happen when Bakugo was involved and meeting new people. The boy had left a deep emotional scar after all in him after bullying him for so many years. It was only natural for him to jump.

He felt a sudden bolt of a fear in his chest as he instinctively held up his arms to protect himself, a habit he had developed because of the numerous times the boy had beaten him up since he was a kid. To anyone else, it was a nervous twitch and part of his personality for being timid and shy. But was just a defence mechanism to protect himself from harm.

"K-Kacchan!" he said as the teen only glared at him.

"Out of my way, or I'll kill you!" he growled as he pushed himself past the boy. Izuku tried to say good morning to him and encourage him to both succeed, but the boy just ignored him and made his way to the front entrance.

Izuku stared at him as sighed sadly.

To this day, he still couldn't understand why Bakugo was always angry at him? It had been that way ever since it was announced that he was "Quirkless" when they were four. They used to be friends and while they did make fun of him, he used to enjoy those times because they didn't treat him any different. But then something changed and Bakugo was just always angry at him. Anything he did seemed to set the boy off and it scared him sometimes. But despite that, he still saw him as a friend.

Even if Bakugo did see it that way.

He then realised that since the Slime Villain, Bakugo hadn't done anything to him. Sure, at the time he spent most of it training, studying for the Entrance Exam and practising his Quirk. But he still didn't do anything to him at school. He didn't bully him, he didn't attack him, he didn't do anything to him. He would just glare and walk away from him.

It was strange behaviour coming from the person who spent most of his life ganging up on him.

Right now, however, he couldn't worry about that as he had to get to the entrance exam. ' _This is it,'_ he thought to himself as he put on a brave and determined face. ' _This is my next step…to be a Hero!'_ he thought as he took the next step forward…

Then tripped on his own feet.

'… _M_ _e and my big mouth!'_ he thought as he was sure to hit the ground. He should have realised the Universe would play one last joke on him before he would make it into the Academy.

He just didn't think it would be this embarrassing. But then he suddenly stopped as he noticed he was floating in mid-air. His feet no longer touching the ground, as he just hovered over the floor. He blinked a couple of times before he panicked a little, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Are you okay?" a nice voice said to his left he turned his head to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with two long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back. She had a round sort of face, rosy cheeks and large brown eyes that Izuku couldn't help but stare into.

"Sorry about using my Quirk on you without asking you, but I think it would be bad luck if you tripped, don't you?" she asked as the boy could only stare.

"Man, I'm pretty nervous, aren't you?" she asked with a cheery smile while Izuku could only stammer and stutter as he couldn't find any words to say. "Well, it was nice meeting you! Good luck!" she said as she walked away and left the boy staring at the girl. Suddenly he had a smile on his face, as his body went rigid.

' _I just talked to a girl!'_

~ He didn't say anything ~

It was honestly a whole new experience for him to suddenly talk to a girl. Once again, he didn't talk to her. Mostly because he never got along with any of the girls in his own school, he didn't get along with anyone, so he was a little lost for words now. It was the first time someone wanted to talk to him, and not discourage him or threaten him in Bakugo's case.

Not to mention she just helped him. No one his age had ever bothered to help him before in his life. Normally kids from his school would have just ignored him or pretended like he didn't exist.

Yet somehow that one brief experience with the nice girl, brought his mood up as he smiled and quickly went to the main hall. Ready to partake in the Entrance Exam with high hopes. But also, secretly hoping to meet the nice girl again and maybe go with her to U.A. if they both managed to pass. He never did get her name though?

But once again, he did not talk…oh boy.

* * *

U.A. High Atrium

* * *

The lights began to dim as the large room was shrouded in darkness, large stage lights then shone as a man wearing a leather jacket, a strange contraption around his neck, orange sunglasses and ridiculously long hair that shot up into the air appeared on the stage. Izuku instantly recognised him as the Pro-Hero "Present Mic" a big time Pro Hero and Teacher at U.A. High.

"All right Examinee's listen up! Welcome, all to my live show! Hope you all are having a great day! Now, Everybody say hey!" he yelled using his Quirk and listened for a reply. However, all he was met with was silence. "What a refined response," he said with a cheerful voice, even though everyone could tell he was disappointed by the way his body shook.

"Right then, I'll present to you a rundown on the Practical Exam!" he said as he struck another pose.

"Are you ready! YEAH!" he yelled again, to once again be met with silence.

Meanwhile, Izuku had gone fanboy mode, as he looked at the hero. "It's the Voice Hero – Present Mic, wow! I listen to him every week on the radio! I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are pro-Heroes! Awesome!" Izuku said with a hushed voice as he nerded out.

"Shut up!" Bakugo hissed beside him as the boy merely glared at him, having already been used to Izuku's fanboying from Middle School, but still found it annoying. Present Mic then cleared his voice as he readdressed the crowd.

"As it says in the Application Requirement, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this presentation! You can bring whatever you want with you if it benefits your Quirk! After which you will then head to one of seven specified battle centres, okay? You should have received a card already telling you which area you need to go!" everyone looked over their cards.

Izuku noticed that he was set to go to Battle Centre "B" while looking to his right he noticed that Bakugo was set in Battle Centre "A".

"In other words, it's so they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" he looked at Izuku's card as they noticed that even though their numbers were consecutive, they were placed in different areas. Most likely it was generated randomly.

"Don't look, or I'll Kill you!" he hissed as Izuku instantly flinched out of habit. But the teen then clicked his tongue as he glared at his card, "Damn, now I can't crush you," Izuku looked both a little confused and a little scared at the boy's statement.

The monitor then lit up as three different images appeared on the screen. Each had a number from 1 to 3.

"There are three different types of Faux Enemies that are stationed at each Battle Centre. You earn points based on each of them and their level of difficulty. Your goal is to use your Quirks and immobilise the Faux Villains as quickly as possible. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are strictly prohibited!" he said as everyone nodded at that.

"Excuse me! May I ask a question!" a serious voice spoke as everyone turned to see a tall and muscular teenager stand up. He had black hair and wore rectangular half-rim glasses, as his eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw.

"Okay!" Present Mic pointed to the teen.

"On the printout, there are four types of Villains, yet there are only three on the screen! If this is a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We, the examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary Heroes!" he said as Izuku just stared at the guy.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" he pointed to Izuku who blinked in confusion. "You've been muttering under your breath this whole time. It's distracting! If you are here on a pleasure trip then you should leave immediately!"

' _Serious! This guy is very serious!'_ he thought as Present Mic smirked and waved a finger at the boy.

"Okay, Okay, settle down Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. But I assure you it is no misprint. The fourth Villain is worth exactly 0 points. This guy is more of an obstacle than anything. There is one in every Center of the Battlefield, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there is no reason to defeat it either. I recommend you listeners try to avoid it." He explained as the tall teen then bowed.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse my interruption!" the tall teen proclaimed as he bowed to the man, who just stared at him then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present – Our School Motto!" everyone one listened in. "The Hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A True Hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." So, Young Listeners, go beyond…PLUS ULTRA!" he said as the words appeared on the screen.

"Now everyone, good luck suffering!" he said as he left the room.

* * *

Eventually, everyone moved out of the Atrium and headed to the locker rooms to change into their sports gear. Izuku wearing his light blue track suit as he prepared himself for the test. But he waited until nearly the last person was out before he began to remove the training weights that he had under his clothes the entire time. He had on a vest that weighed roughly 10kg's with arm sleeves and shin bands that weighed 3kg's each. Altogether, Izuku had been wearing roughly 22kg of extra weight on his body the entire time.

This was due in part to his training, when he started to wear weighted clothing for his Quirk to Strengthen his body. He debated whether he should continue wearing them for the Exam or not. But seeing as he wanted to Excel and make it to the Top 3, he decided to take them off for the exam.

Instantly he could feel his body become lighter as he felt all the weight literally fall off his shoulders. He then stuffed them into his backpack, placed into the spare lockers provided and left for the bus. His determination to excel set as he boarded the bus to Battle Centre B.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later – Battle Centre "B"

* * *

The Battle Centres at U.A. Academy were special training areas where students of U.A. would practise using their Quirks. But during the Entrance Exam, the Battlefields would be used to test Examinees from all over Japan to be evaluated on their performances. The Battle Centre's themselves were a scale replica of a small city, complete with buildings and streets. It was a suitable location for students to learn about how to be a Hero in urban environments as well to grade them without damaging any of the real cities properties.

Izuku looked up in amazement as the doors to the training arena as he felt the familiar trepidation swirling inside of him. But he manages to get himself together by slapping himself in the face. This is enough to shock him back and calm his nerves.

' _Relax, you've trained for this, you have your own Quirk and All Might's power! This should a breeze,'_ he reassured himself as he looked around at the many examinees that had gathered to partake in the exam.

"But still, there are a lot of people here. I wonder if I can actually do this?" It was then that he spotted the girl from this morning as she was wearing a black and white track suit with the sleeves rolled up and a white T-Shirt showing from the opened zipper.

"Oh, it's that nice girl from this morning? Should I go over and say thank you? I never did get to ask her name and thanked her," he was about to walk over when a voice spoke to him.

"I see what you're up to, you're planning on measuring that girls level of concentration, aren't you?" A familiar voice said as Izuku turned around to see the same tall teen from the presentation, wearing blue skin tight gym clothes with the legs cut off at the knee to expose two engine-like growths on his calf's.

"Who exactly are you my friend? I hope you're not planning on distracting her and your fellow examinee's, are you?" he asked as Izuku instantly felt scared of the serious teen.

His declaration managed to gain the attention of the other Examinee's as they all began to look at the boy and whispered to themselves. Saying that he didn't look that tough and that they wouldn't have to worry about him being a challenge.

They felt Lucky.

It honestly hurt Izuku inside. It was like Middle School all over again. People talking poorly about him and saying that he would be good for nothing and should just give up on his dream.

The same feelings of inadequacy and self-loathing that had weighed down on him started to claw its way back into the corners of his mind, as he wondered if this was going to be like Middle School all over again? He gripped his fist as he wondered if he had _changed_ at _all_ , or was he _still_ the _same_ 'Useless Deku' that he always was?

"AAAAND START!" However, he didn't get the chance to answer that question as a collective "Huh?" lingered in the air, as Present Mic stood on a tall tower overlooking the seven training Centre's.

"What's the matter!? Were you expecting a countdown or something!? There is no such thing as a countdown in a real battle!? Get moving!" Izuku only had a moment to blink to register what he said before all the others began to run through the large door.

"EH!" he said as he noticed there was a bit of a gap now between him and the rest. And growing with every second that passed.

"Crap! I started late!" he said as he then got down into a sprinters stance. "No choice! Need to use 1% to catch up!" he said as got down and veins of red circulated around his legs as he bolted after the rest.

It was fortunate for him that he managed to squeeze in the extra month to handle "One for All", otherwise he would have been left behind by the others and would have had a serious disadvantage to gain some points. But now he managed to catch up to everyone else as they had started to fight a bunch of 1 pointers that burst from the buildings.

Some of them instantly reacting as they used their Quirks to smash them to pieces. In any other circumstance, Izuku would have been nerding out at the many different Quirk users around him.

But right now, he was focused on getting as many points as he could. No sooner had he thought that did a 1 pointer smashed its way out of the wall beside him,

"A 1 Pointer!" he yelled in shock as the humanoid shaped robot turned to him and targeted him with its one red eye.

"- Target Locked! Response: MURDER! -" the machine said as it swung a metallic fist at the boy.

In another life, Izuku would have been terrified at the robot before him. He would have been trembling at the sudden appearance of the machine and would have more than likely not have been able to handle it.

But this was not that Izuku, this was the Izuku who awakened his own Quirk, completed a ten-month training course with a month to spare and had trained with All Might himself to handle the power of his Quirk.

He was ready.

Instantly recalling his sparring session with All Might, Izuku quickly evaded the attack and channelled the power of One for All 1% into his fist and stuck the machine in the chest. The chest instantly caved in as a large dent crushed its chest.

The robot was then flung back as it smashed into another robot, this one was scorpion like in design and read 2 points as the incoming robot smashed it to pieces. Izuku looked shocked for a moment as the two robots slumped to the ground. He then looked down at his fist as the red veins disappeared and his hand was slightly red from the punch.

"Holy crap…I just got 3 points!" he was so distracted he never noticed another robot charge up behind him as it prepared to strike him, as he spun around all too late. But in a sudden stroke of luck, a laser shot through the robot and blew a large hole in it.

 _~"ART OF SEDUCTION!"~_

A voice called out as Izuku turned to see a blond-haired boy wearing extravagant clothes and a weird smile on his face as he stood posing with a strange device around his stomach.

" _Merci,_ we made a very good team?" the blond boy said as he then shrugged. "But, I don't think we'll meet again," he said with a French accent and then bolted. "Adieu!" he farewelled as Izuku could only stare at the strange boy.

"…Was he speaking French?" he asked himself.

"Seven Minutes and two seconds left!" Izuku snapped his head to the voice. But he was then cut off as he heard more explosions as he turned to see more of the examinees destroy the other robots.

He saw the nice person from before touch a few robots as they floated into the air, then crash back down as she placed her hands together and said release. He heard her say 12 points as he saw the tall teen from before jetting towards another robot and smashed it with his legs. All while saying 35 points.

It was at that point that Izuku started to panic as he realised that everyone was already ahead of him, while he only had 3 points. All around him he could hear people saying their points and arguing with others about taking their kills.

For a moment fear and depression started to sink in as he thought he was going to fail.

But he managed to shake himself out of it as he quickly reminded himself that he was in the middle of a test, and he couldn't afford to lose focus of that. All Might's words echoing in his ears as the image of the large man appeared before him.

 **"** _ **When you're fighting, you must focus on the battle, don't let other things distract you and keep on fighting...but also don't forget to follow -!"**_

The memory was cut off as another 1 pointer came charging at Izuku and swung its fist at him. With little time to react, Izuku brought up his left forearm and blocked the oncoming fist. Metal met flesh as the sharp jolt of pain instantly surged in his arm. He could instantly tell that these things were a lot stronger than they looked.

"Seriously! One punch is enough to trigger "Endurance!" U.A. Really is serious about this!" he was amazed at how strong they were.

But then again, so was he now.

His body now sturdier that he managed to hold himself in place as the pain travelled from his left arm, around his body and surged at his right fist. And just like with the fridges that he practised on, he swung his fist and destroyed the robot. The back instantly exploding out as the robot fell to the floor.

His left arm still shaking from the hit, and his fist was now lightly bleeding from knuckles as blood slowly dripped down his bandaged fist and onto the ground. But honestly, it didn't hurt that much and he could still fight.

"That's right…" he gripped his left fist. "I can't stop fighting. I just need to keep moving and earn more points…. I have to get into U.A. otherwise-!"

His attention was then caught to the left as three more 1 pointers and a 3 pointer was coming down the road.

Instantly he summoned 1% into his legs as he sped across the street and toward the four robots. He ducked and weaved past the machines, as he cut off the power to his legs and channelled it into his right arm. His reaction time was slow swapping from one limb to the other, but with "Endurance" he managed to handle the shift of power and surprises that came at him. His right fist slamming into a 1 pointer, breaking it before another struck him in the back.

"Endurance" absorbing the damage, converting it into energy and then charging his left fist, which he then swung around and knocked its head off. Before channelling One for All 1% into his right arm again and destroying the last 1 pointer.

His sight was then turned to the large 3-pointer as he charged at the machine, channelling One for All into his fist as he ran to the robot, just as it fired a missile at him that blew up a section of the road. But he managed to avoid it as he ran up and punched the machine in the head, thereby disabling it and earning him 6 points from all four.

Plus, with the 3 points he already earned, he now had 9 points altogether.

"Otherwise everything All Might did for me…would amount to nothing!" he turned around as more robots began to converge on the square. "And there is no way…" One for All 1% channelled into his legs as he ran.

"I'm going to let him down!" he screamed as he ran continued to fight, his drive and his devotion for his hero, pushing him to succeed and make it into U.A High. Just like his hero, just like All Might.

* * *

U.A. High Central Control Centre

* * *

In a dark room, several or more figures sat in the darkness as they watched the battle unfold. They observed as each one of the Examinee's fought against the machines. Some of them were distinctive as one was square in shape, while another was a mouse…or a bear…or a cat? Who can say? But in any case, most of them were observing the monitors as they watched the battles before them.

"A strict time limit and a vast battleground…nothing quite like it to bring everyone's ardour and uncover their skills," a voice said as they all looked at the monitors.

"Yes, but in this practical Exam, the number of villains and their locations has not been shared with the Examinee's and they have a limited amount of time in a vast area. So, they must draw the rest of them out into the open," another voice said as it switched over to certain Examinees.

"Students who have information gathering abilities are quite helpful, the ability to gather information quickly and accurately is vital in any situation," a large boy with six arms and extra sets of eyes appears on the monitor as he uses his limbs to locate the villains.

"Though having speed and agility are also helpful, in which they can always arrive just in time and have a variety of uses in any circumstance," the tall teen with the engines in his legs dashes across the battlefield at high speeds as he smashes any machine that gets in the way.

"Of course, being able to judge the situation calmly and effectively can prove to be an important asset, as they are smart enough to know when and where one needs to be," the screen shows the blond boy from before as he efficiently attacks the 1-pointers with the laser in his stomach.

"And of course, there is always pure combat prowess," the last image shows Bakugo as he stands in the middle of a destroyed 3-pointer as he seems to be enjoying the carnage he can unleash. "These are the basic abilities that are needed to keep the streets safe," the small figure said as they all nodded.

"Still…" another voice said as they turned to skeletal looking figure, "There are two more aspects that cannot be ignored," he said as he looked at the monitor.

"One of which is the ability to Endure life's hardships, the pain that comes from being a Hero. The ability to get back up after being knocked down and coming back harder than before. And the other...is yet to be seen." they looked at the image of a green haired boy as he was struck by a 2-pointer, but then got back up and slammed his glowing fist into its face, effectively destroying it.

"Still though," they looked at all the monitors. "We have quite the batch of promising students this year, don't we?" she said as a figure with a skull-like shape and an overcoat outline smirked.

"Well, we can't be sure of that yet," he said as a glass panel rises and a red button appears. "Their true test is about to begin," he presses the button.

* * *

U.A. Battle Centre "B"

* * *

Izuku slammed his fist into another 2-pointer as his hands were now bleeding and his breath came out in heavy pants. Small scratches and cuts littered his face and hands, as his tracksuit was cut and torn in multiple places. But he didn't care about any of that as he looked around for any more Villain bots.

"15, I've only got 15 points! I need a few more if I want to pass!" he looked around for any more Villain bots. But as he looked around, he noticed they were becoming scarcer and scarcer, as some of the examinees were arguing about who gets which robot, often taking out the same robot and calming they took it out.

"There's not many left, I don't think I'm going to make it!" he turned his head to look elsewhere when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What the hell!" he said as the entire Battle Centre seemed to shake as everyone stopped what they were doing, trying to figure out where the shaking was coming from. Large clouds of dust soon shot up from the ground as the sound of wires snapping drew everyone's attention to the centre of the fake city.

It was then that everyone felt a jolt of fear in hearts as a massive figure descended from the corner of the building. Its form was terrifying, its presence overwhelming and its size was massive.

Everyone could only look up in absolute shock and horror as a massive robot, easily taller than any of the buildings around it glared down at them, as its eight red eyes shone in its head.

Instantly everyone realised that this was the 0-pointer, the obstacle that would go crazy in narrow spaces and wreck absolute chaos.

"B-But isn't that too much!" Izuku said as the colossal titan raised up its hand and then slammed it down on the ground, blasting a large amount of wind and dust into the air.

Everyone began to panic as they all began to run away from the giant machine. Izuku stumbled back as he landed on his butt, too afraid to move as the massive being loomed over them. He had trained enough with All Might to learn not to freeze up in a fight. But this thing was massive! How in the hell was he not supposed to feel fear, when the thing was literally the size of a building! It was too much!

"An overwhelming threat," one of the shadowy figures said as they watched from the command centre. "How people react after this, shows their true nature, and whether they have what it takes to be a Hero?"

Izuku could only stare up while students ran around him. The tall teen from before looked at Izuku as he passed, but chose not to help as he dashed past him. Izuku managed to shake himself out his shock as he began to stand up and turn to run.

"T-that's too much for me to handle! I-I need to get out of here! I need to get more points! I need-!"

"Ow!"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as he heard a small moan from behind him. He stopped as he slowly looked back and stared in absolute shock. Behind him was the nice girl from this morning. She was trapped under a piece of rubble as her foot was most likely hurt and she couldn't get herself free. The pained look on her face sent something down his spine as he stared at her.

" _I think it would be bad luck if you tripped, don't you?"_

Her voices echoed into his ears as he realised that he couldn't just leave her to die! He needed to act! He needed to save her! To save the nice girl!

He then got up and dashed as he grabbed a stray pipe from a broken robot and ran to the machine. The 0-pointer was too close for him to attack it head on, and he still didn't have full control over "One for All" unless he wanted to break all his limbs, so he needed to distract it first.

Channelling "One for All" into his right arm at 1%, he threw the sharp pipe like a spear as it sailed towards the machine and nailed it in the eye. Just like he did to save Bakugo ten months ago. The large machine lets out a roar of "Pain" as the spear managed to hit its central eye and caused it to halt.

"Oh, that's new?" one of the judges said as they watched the spear pierced its eye.

The girl looked up in shock as the machine had stopped moving as she saw the spear in its eyes.

"Hey! Are you alright!" she heard as she turned to see a boy in a blue track suit, with green curly hair and big red shoes. She instantly recognised him as the nervous boy from this morning as instead of a fearful look on his face, he had a determined and brave look in its place.

She only numbly nodded as he went over to her foot and lifted the large piece of rubble off her leg.

"Come on! We have to go, now! That's not going to distract it for long!" he said as he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up and leaned her on his shoulder. He then began to move as he desperately tried to get her and himself away from the machine.

"Two Minutes left!" they heard Present Mic say as Izuku nodded.

"Okay, we just need to avoid it! Maybe it will stop when the timer runs out!" he said as he continued to carry the girl leaning on his shoulder, who could only look at him in silent awe as he carried her.

He dared not use "One for All", as he didn't want to make her injuries any worse. The 0-pointer itself had managed to ignore the pipe in its eye as it glared down at the one who threw the spear, as its remaining seven robotic eyes zeroed in one Izuku.

"Oh boy, it's mad," another of the judges said as it was the first time anyone had tried to distract the thing.

The machine then reared back its fist as it was prepared to slam it down on the boy and girl in one fell swoop. Izuku managed to look back as he realised that in his attempt to distract the thing, he had also managed to piss it off.

He looked at himself, the robot and the girl as he knew he couldn't avoid the attack in time. Not if he was still carrying the girl who was injured and more than likely couldn't make it on her own…

…There was only one thing he could do…

Just as the robot swung his fist, Izuku grabbed the girl by her tracksuit, hoisted her up and then threw her away from him…and out of the reach of the machines fist.

The girl could only look back shocked as the boy basically sacrificed himself to save her as he turned around and tried to defend himself. Only for the first to slam down on him and cover the field in a large storm of dust and debris.

The girl rolled on the ground before she managed to stop and look back, hoping to see him make it out in time, only to find a large metal fist lodged into the pavement from where he threw her.

"NO!" she screamed as she feared for the person who just saved her life. The rest of the examinees and even the teachers watching from the monitor room looked back in shock as they watched the boy get crushed by the 0-pointer.

"Shit! Call Recovery Girl! We're going have a seriously injured kid on our hands!" one of the teachers said while All Might could only look on in worry.

"Midoriya?" he could only watch the screen numbly, as the robot's fist was still lodged into the ground.

For a moment, no one said a thing as everyone in Battle Centre "B" just stared at the heroic action of the boy who sacrificed himself to save a total stranger. The boy from before could only stare numbly as he remembered scolding the boy about getting in other people's way, while merely ran from the machine that was going to crush the girl. His fist tightened as he told himself he would have done the same if it wasn't a test.

The girl, on the other hand, had an immense look of guilt as she stared at the fist and the boy that was no doubt crushed underneath it. She only wished she could have taken his place, instead of him being crushed like that…

But then suddenly the robot's fist slowly began to move, as it slowly began to rise.

All eyes, including the teachers, were now on the fist as a red light began to shine underneath. Eyes widened and jaws dropped down as a small hand was pushing the arm back. The arm itself was glowing with a red outline as Izuku slowly started to stand up from under the fist. His skin and hair glowing with a red outline as he slowly pushed back the giant's arm with his own hand.

He then stood completely under the giant's fist as everyone could only stare in shock and awe. His left fist clenched as the muscles in his left arm bulged slightly, the sleeve of his left arm shredding away and he shot it straight up at the metal fist.

What happened next shocked everyone further as the entire right arm of the 0-pointer exploded off its body as bits and pieces of it shot into the air. Everyone, even Present Mic, gaped in shock at the flying arm as the robot seemed to roar in pain.

Izuku stood in the centre of the crater as his body was glowing with red energy. His skin was glowing slightly yellow as a red outline covered his form. His green hair had small streaks of red replacing the green, as it swayed slightly in the breeze. His eyes, however, were completely white as he seemed to be just staring at the large machine before him.

Then crouching down to the ground, red veins travelled across his body as he then shot up at high speeds towards the colossus, the ground beneath him cracking as a large shock of wind swept over the crowd.

Before it even realised it, Izuku was now in front of its face as he pulled back his right arm and the sleeve of his tracksuit shredding from the power. His right arm glowing with the red light and veins as he reared back his fist and swung it at the machines face.

What happened next shocked everyone, even All Might himself, as his fist punched the 0-pointers in the face.

The metal plating instantly caved in from the fist and then its entire body flew back from the force. The massive machine crashing and destroying any building behind it as it was flung far away from the others and then slammed into the wall at the back of the Battle Centre. Before exploding into a large ball of fire that drew everyone's attention.

Even the ones at other Battle Centre's as they all turned to the sound of the noise.

Everyone could only stare with mouths hanging open and eyes wide as they just witnessed something truly amazing, but also frightening.

The students who thought they were lucky about the kid looking weak were now instantly regretting the thought they had. While the tall teen who had belittled him could only stare with pure awe and even a little respect. While the girl could only just stare at the boy as he lingered in the air as she thought for a moment how cool he looked.

The teachers faring a bit better but still had shocked looks on their faces. The only one who wasn't completely shocked was All Might as he just stared at the glowing form of his successor and said to himself.

"Well…that was unexpected?"

* * *

 **And Scene. Well here is Chapter III of The Enduring Hero: Deku, I hope you all like it. I wanted to make this chapter Epic, so I hope people don't mind that I changed it up a bit. Now before people say I made him too powerful, this was only just an emergency thing his Quirk did to save him. It took his power to convert Pain into Energy, combined it with One for All at 100% for a moment and then unleashed its power on the 0-pointer. There are limitations to this, "Power Up", so he can't access it at will.**

 **I call it… "Adrenaline Shot" named after the story that inspired me to write this.**

" **Adrenaline Shot": A basic fight or flight instinct that kicks in after Izuku takes in more damage than he can handle, like damage that causes him to pass out or nearly kills him. It temporarily shuts down his pain receptors and allows his fight or flight instinct to take over and floods his body with Adrenaline. And as we all now, Izuku will always fight to save people. The increased energy and amplifying effect from "Endurance" and the stockpiled power of "One for All" both combine to increase Izuku's strength to inhuman levels.**

 **But afterwards, he will pass out from the pain and force his body to temporarily shut down to stop him from feeling all the pain his body would be in. He will have broken limbs after that little stunt, no getting around that. And he will only gain a little "Endurance Experience" from it because it was just too much pain for Endurance to handle without killing him.**

 **And as for Izuku not just running up and punching it straight up like he did in the Mange, was because in the Manga he didn't know how powerful the backlash from One for All would be and only did it to save Ochako. In my story, Izuku knows the backlash of One for All and knew that he might not have been able to save her if he used more than his current 1%. So, repeating what he did with the Slime monster, he blinded the machine and then tried to save Ochako and get her to safety.**

 **Plus, I wanted to make it look cool and I wanted to build more of a good first impression with Izuku and Ochako. Plus, it's my story, I shall write how I want to. Anyway, hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Enduring Hero: Deku in…  
**

 **Chapter IV: Enduring the Results  
**


	4. Chapter IV: Enduring the Results

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'  
**_

* * *

Chapter IV: Enduring the Results

* * *

Ochako Uraraka knew that the path to being a hero would be tough. She knew that there would be dangerous moments that would put her life on the line. Even if she went into the rescue and recovery section of the Heroing job, she was bound to face danger. And she knew that the U.A. Entrance Exam was meant to be the most difficult and most dangerous Exam to ever be issued by any Hero Course in history.

However, she was determined to become a Hero so that she could properly provide for her family so that they could live a life of luxury and comfort. Where money was no longer an issue for them, and they could enjoy life to the fullest. But the moment that Giant machine came barrelling towards her, while her foot was pinned under the rubble, leaving her helpless as the 0-pointer was almost on top of her.

She truly believed that she was going to die.

And then… 'He' appeared…the same nervous boy she met this morning. He had looked so afraid and so nervous of everything around him when she first saw him, she couldn't help but stop him from falling on his face when he tripped on his own two feet. She didn't know if she would ever meet him again at the time, but she didn't really think about it that much as she was more focused on passing this Exam and getting into U.A.

Then the 0-pointer appeared and for whatever reason, one that she could barely understand, he came back and saved her when so many others just ran.

He distracted the machine, pried her loose from the rubble and carried her to safety, only to then sacrifice himself to save her again, as the machine's fist had slammed into him. And just when she thought he was gone, he come back glowing like shining star and punched the 0-pointer so hard, it went flying all the way to the wall at the other side of the Battle Centre.

After all that she couldn't help but gaze in awe as the boy remained lingering in the air as his fist was still stretched out from the punch as he stared at the destruction he had unleashed.

It was honestly, just amazing.

For a whole moment, no one said a thing. No one could say a thing as they just stared at the boy that lingered in the air, and the massive Obstacle that he just sent flying with one punch. Eyes were wide and mouths were hanging in shock as everyone stared between the smoking remains of the massive 0-pointer and the glowing red boy that was still lingering in the air. No one could say anything to summarise what they just witnessed, no one could find the words to express the great shock that was still lingering in their systems, other than a simple and collective…

"HOLY SHIT!"

It was also at that moment that the red glow faded off Izuku's body as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. His body going limp as he began to fall to the ground. At first, they thought he was going to be okay until they noticed that his arms were bleeding, his legs were waving unnaturally and his eyes were fully closed. They instantly realised that he had passed out from the pain.

Ochako instantly noticed this as she quickly hobbled over to one of the pieces of the robot. Touching it with all five fingers, as she managed to get it to float and moved it into the path of the falling boy.

"Almost! Almost!" she said to herself as she watched the unconscious boy fall closer and closer to the ground. The limit of her own Quirk already beginning to affect her as she felt her stomach churn. But she didn't care about that as all she could focus on was the boy who saved her life. Who would die at any moment unless she acted.

Then, just as he was close to the ground, she reared back her hand and…Slapped him right across the face.

Had he been awake, Izuku would have been really confused and stunned at what just happened. But seeing as he was unconscious, his body merely stopped an inch or two off the ground as Ochako struggled to bring her hands together and said, "R-Release!" as her fingertips touched and the boy gently landed on the ground, while she and the part also landed on the ground. She took a moment to breathe when her stomach began to churn and she could no longer hold back her side effects…

And vomited all over the machine. She really hated the side effect of her Quirk.

The first thing Izuku noticed when he woke up was the midday sun directly over him as he found himself lying on the ground, staring up at the sky _. '…I'm…I'm alive? How? Wasn't I getting crushed by the 0-pointer? What happened? Did someone save me?'_ he thought to himself as he tried to stand up, but clenched his teeth in pain and fell back down.

"Gah! What the hell! Why can't I move my…" he stopped as he managed to lift his head up and looked at what he could scarcely call his arms. They were dark red, bleeding and broken in multiple places as he could feel the same thing with his legs as they were now bent at unnatural angles.

"What the hell happened to my body!" he said as he looked at the broken remains of his body, his mind trying to figure out what had happened as the last thing he remembered was the 0-pointers attack bearing down on him right after he-.

"The 0-pointer! What happened to the 0-pointer!?" he asked as he quickly searched for the machine. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him, or rather what was behind him as he turned his head and gasped in shock.

The massive machine that had sent terror down his spine and had nearly crushed the nice girl, was now laying against the furthest wall of the Battle Centre, as its entire being was crushed, broken and destroyed. Its entire face was caved in, its right arm was completely destroyed as its entire body was slowly consumed in flames. His mind was instantly a buzz with questions as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened after he had passed out? It was hard for him to believe that anyone here could have the power to destroy the machine so brutally, that the only time he had ever seen such destruction of that magnitude was when All Might fought the rampaging robot of Doctor Jekyll.

But All Might wasn't here, so how could it have-!

He then looked back at his arms and legs as he recognised the familiar pattern of broken bones and damaged skin, as he had seen it every time he overused "One for All" in his training.

"Did…did I do that? But how?" he asked himself before he heard a barfing sound and he turned his head to see the girl from before, lying on top of a broken remain of a robot as she seemed to be upheaving her stomach.

"H-Hey? Are you alright?" she asked, even as she held a hand over her mouth.

"Y-Yeah? Are you alright?" he asked back as he noticed she was not looking so good. She weakly nodded as he sighed in relief. "Thank god…" he said as he was just glad he managed to save her. His questions forgotten as he was just glad she was alright.

Meanwhile, Present Mic stood on top of the tower with a shocked look on his face as he stared at the destroyed the remains of the 0-pointer. Both a little afraid and a little impressed as he looked at the smoking remains. Suddenly a small beeping noise went off in his hands as he looked down and pulled out a device from his pocket. He instantly remembered what he was meant to be doing as he pulled out a remote and hit the button.

Everywhere in the Battle Centre's a loud siren blared out as everyone looked around confused. "Times up!" his voice then called out over the Battle Centre's as everyone on the "B" sector snapped their attention to the voice.

"Eh?" Izuku said as he looked up to the voice.

"Times up ladies and gentlemen! Good luck with your results!" Present Mic said over the entire areas as Izuku could only stare then widen his eyes in shock.

"W-What! It's over! But-! But I!" he said as he felt his entire body go numb, partially due to the fact his limbs were broken, as he realised he only got 15 points.

Not enough to guarantee him into U.A. and defiantly not enough to place him anywhere in the top 3. He failed to get any more points after the 0-pointer showed up, he failed to fulfil the promise he made to himself that he would excel at this exam, he failed to live up to the expectation that was now placed on his shoulders. And worst of all…

He failed All Might

He let his head fall back to the ground as he just stared up at the sky. The pain in his arms and legs felt like nothing to him, as he all he could feel was his hope and dreams being ripped out of his chest and then crushed once again beneath the harsh boot of life. It was like all he had done these last ten months meant nothing as he still ended up failing in the end. It was as if the Universe didn't want him to be a Hero. No matter how hard he tried.

"15 points…I only got 15 points…damn it!" he whispered to himself as Ochako could only look sadly at the defeated look on his face.

Meanwhile, everyone else was just looking in shock at the boy as he lay on the ground with his arms broken and his legs bent at unnatural angles. It was almost like he was a puppet whose strings had just been cut, laying there on the ground. The same boy that managed to take down the 0-pointer, a machine so massive that there could have been no way any of them could have taken it out. Yet somehow, he managed it and beat it with one punch to the face. It was honestly amazing.

"Whoa…what was that guy? He just took down that thing with one punch!"

"He seemed to have a reinforcement type Quirk, but that was weird. And what the heck was up with that glow? Did it increase his strength or something?"

"Yeah, but if he had such an amazing Quirk, why was he so jumpy all the time? What kind of life did he live to make him react like that?"

"Maybe it was an act? You know, to trick us and make us think he wasn't a threat?"

"Yeah, but I think he just said he only got 15 points? I don't think that's enough to pass? and look at his limbs, they're all broken up, what kind of Quirk does that to their own body?"

"Either way, that guy was pretty amazing?" the examinees said around him as Izuku had tuned them all out. But while they chatted and discussed what his Quirk was, one of them was just staring at him and the damage he had done to the robot.

' _No, that's not it, they're missing the point. Haven't they figured it out yet?_ _Didn't they see him rush out to save that girl? He went over there to save her, despite knowing how little time was left or how little points he managed to get. And even then, he sacrificed himself to save her again, and only managed to survive because of his Quirk,'_ he thought as he looked over to the boy.

The boy's name was Tenya Iida, another Examinee hopeful who wanted to come to U.A. and become a professional Hero like the rest of his family.

The Iida family had been a family of heroes for generations, from his father and his mother to all the way back to his grandmother and grandfather. It had since then become a tradition that members of his family to become great Heroes. Knowing this, he spent all his time dedicating himself to becoming a professional Hero like his father and his brother. He applied for U.A. High because it was the best Hero Academy in the world, and the only place he could become fully recognised as a Professional Hero.

He knew that he would pass the written Exam and had no doubts that he would pass the Physical Exam thanks to his training and Quirk. But when the 0-pointer had emerged, he like the rest ran from the machine as all he cared about was making it through the test and enter U.A. High.

He saw the girl earlier and he saw the boy from before on his ass as he wanted to help them, but chose not to if he wanted to pass this exam.

' _Yet despite all of that…'_ his mind flashed back to the moment he ran past him and rushed in to save her. _'He jumped in to save her! Sacrificing himself to save her! And he didn't even hesitate!'_ he thought as he gripped his fist and bit his lip.

 _'If we hadn't been in an Exam, of course, I would have done the same!'_ he proclaimed in his head when something in his brain clicked.

' _Wait…exam…would that be part of the test?'_

"Okay everyone please step back," and an elderly voice said as everyone turned to see a small old lady walking towards her. Izuku instantly recognised her as Recovery Girl as she was handing out small treats to the Examinee's who had managed to make it through unscathed. "Here you go dearie, have some Gummy Bears," she said as she handed some treats to Tenya.

"Huh, thank you," he said with confusion as she then stepped by him and looked down at the Izuku.

"Oh dear, you got hurt this badly from your own Quirk?" she asked as Izuku could instantly tell she was not using his name on purpose because she needed to be impartial and not let others know about their connection less they claim something. But somehow, he could tell she was angry with him as there was a subtle glare in her eyes.

"A-ah, yeah…I guess I'm not used to my Quirk just yet?" he said as the woman only sighed and used her Quirk to heal him, Izuku already used to her healing abilities. But to everyone else, it was a shock to see her suddenly stretch her lips and placed them on the boy's head. But then their shocks turned to awe as a green aura surrounded the boy's body as it began to heal rapidly. And in no time at all, he was completely fixed.

"Whoa, who is she and what the heck was that?" one of the Examinees' asked as the blond boy from earlier explained.

"That Mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A. She is the school's licensed Nurse, the Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl! Her Quirk is the super activation of healing abilities in the human body. It is because of her that U.A. can hold such reckless exams," he explained as Izuku started to get up, but wobbled slightly as he was forced to remain seated.

"Young man, meet me in my office when you can walk. I may have healed you with my Quirk, but I still need to treat your injuries," she said as Izuku instantly knew the real reason. She was going to scold him again, and no doubt it was going to be very loud.

"Y-Yes ma'am," he said as she then went about healing the others.

He sighed as he sat on the ground and looked up to the clouds, their white and weightless forms drifting by as he thought about how upset All Might would be when he found out he didn't pass. He was going to be disappointed in him. And that was something he never wanted to do experience.

"Um, excuse me?" he heard as he turned his head to see the nice girl from before, as she had just been healed by Recovery girl and managed to walk over to him. "Um, thank you for saving me back there," she said as she bowed slightly. "I probably would have been a goner if you hadn't saved me?" she said as Izuku blushed and tried to hide his face in his hands.

"A-Ah! No, it's alright! You looked like you needed help! A-And I just couldn't leave you to get crushed like that! So, my body just moved on its own! I-I'm glad you're okay though!" he said as the girl smiled at him, thinking that his stuttering was kind of cute, but then frowned as she looked at the boy.

"Um, did I hear you right before? You only got 15 points?" she asked as he stopped stuttering and hung his head.

"Y-yeah…I only managed to get 15 points…" he said as her eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm sorry! If it hadn't been for me, you probably would have gotten more points! You failed because of me! I'm so sorry!" she said as he turned around to face her, as she seemed to be feeling guilty about his lack of points.

"W-What! N-No! It wasn't your fault, honestly! I just didn't get enough in time! That was my fault! Not yours!" he said embarrassed as she shook her head.

"But you would have gotten more points if you hadn't tried to save me! It's my fault that you didn't pass! Not to mention you got hurt because of me! It's my fault!" she said as Izuku instantly shook his head and smiled.

"It's alright, I didn't think I'd pass anyway and honestly, I'm just glad you're alright. Because I guess that makes us even?" he said as she looked confused. "You helped me out this morning, if it hadn't been for you I would have been face-first on the floor. So, I guess we both saved each other? Plus, you were nice to me, I couldn't just let you get hurt," he said as he smiled at her while she looked at him in awe.

"Not only that, but she rescued you from falling to your death, so you should thank her for that too," Recovery Girl said as she was within earshot.

"You did?" he said as she blinked and then nodded. "Wow…thanks, I guess I owe again, huh?" he said as she just stared at his smiling face.

Looking at the boy, she was honestly stunned to know that the reason he saved her, was because she had been nice to him this morning. Stunned to know that he willingly risked his safety and his place at U.A. just to make sure she didn't get crushed and saved her when no one else would. She smiled sadly as she nodded to the boy, deep down knowing that she was the reason he wasn't going to pass. Because he risked his life to save hers.

And now, she was thinking of some way she could pay him back for his bravery, no matter what it would cost.

"By the way," he suddenly said as he held out a hand to her. "I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya," forgetting his shyness for a moment and offering her a welcoming hand, as she blinked but then smiled as she shook it.

"Ochako, Ochako Uraraka," she said as she smiled back.

"By the what happened to the 0-pointer? I remember getting hit and then passing out, but what happened after that?"

"Oh! Well, you did this weird glowing thing and then you destroyed its arm! Like whoosh! Then punched it in the face and sent it flying! It was amazing!"

"EH! Really!? That was me!? I did that!?"

"Yeah? Don't you remember?"

"Ah- well, I don't remember much after getting hit, but that might be because…." his voice was slowly drowned out and turned into stutters as Tenya just stared at the pair as she was recapping him on what happened and how the 0-pointer was destroyed. His mind was racing with questions that soon found answers as he pieced together the puzzle.

"I see, so of the exam is set up like _that_ …then that means both of them…" he said as he watched the two converse.

* * *

Later – U.A. Infirmary

* * *

"You stupid! Reckless idiot! How many times have I told you that your Quirk doesn't make you invincible! It just allows you to handle more pain! Not all of it! What were you thinking!" she yelled as Izuku shrunk down low as the old lady before him continued to chew him out.

"You are just like All Might was when he was your age! Always reckless and never thinking ahead! You could have gotten yourself killed! Are you trying to give me an ulcer?!" she screamed as Izuku hung his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…my body just moved on its own," he said as he hung his head and kneeled on the floor.

The woman sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "I know, you were just trying to help that girl back there, which I applaud you for. But you need to be more careful, there is only so much we know about your Quirk and the limits it can handle. We still don't even know what else it can do. You got lucky because that gravity girl saved you from falling to your death. But how are you going to be a Hero if you can't use your body anymore?" she asked as once again Izuku apologised.

"Sorry…" he said as he continued to hang his head. Until he remembered something and he looked up. "That reminds me, the nice girl-I mean Uraraka, told me that I was the one that defeated the 0-pointer…is it true that true? Did I do that?" he asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes, it would appear there is another ability to you "Endurance" Quirk, one that myself or even All Might was unprepared for." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a device as a hologram appeared before her.

It showed the moment he got hit by the 0-point Villain and then the moment he emerged glowing like a red sun, as Izuku could only stare at the destruction he caused to the machine.

"It seems that whenever your body is subjected to a vast amount of damage, your body activates a secondary ability within you. This is just a guess, but I think your body releases a sudden shot of "Adrenaline" that courses through your body. Increasing your power and abilities ten-fold and activated the human body's natural fight or flight instinct. Which is obviously what your body chose," she said with a glare as the boy hung his head.

"But I also I think that maybe your "Endurance Quirk" and "One for All" temporarily combined to save your life, allowing you access to your 100% limit of One for All and its terrifying abilities. I theorised this because I noticed that whenever you summon "One for All" your body is covered in theses, "Veins of Power", that is a visual representation of "One for All" in you. Just like how All Might's representation is his Muscular form." She said as Izuku just looked at the footage.

"What I also can guess, is that your body shuts down the pain receptors in your body so that you can ignore the immense amount of pain that you would be suffering. Which was why I guess you didn't react when both your arms and legs broke after hitting the thing. This is dangerous, without pain receptors your body can't tell how much damage it's taking and could lead to serious harm. Your body could continue fighting while your bones break and your muscles tear. You could end up paralysed from the strain alone if you're not careful," she said as Izuku felt a little scared.

"B-but, doesn't my Quirk build up an endurance to pain? Wouldn't I eventually be able to handle it?" he asked as she shook her head.

"It does, but there is only so much that the human body can handle before it gives out, even yours. That's the natural thing about our bodies, the older we get, the weaker we become. Nothing lasts forever, it's just the fact of life." She said as Izuku processed what she said. "On that note, I highly recommend you don't forcibly try and activate this "Adrenaline Shot" that you have. It's too dangerous and we don't know what else it can do, that Quirk of yours, it could kill you…and then you'd never become a Hero," she said as the boy looked down sadly at his bandaged hand and nodded.

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't think you have to worry about that…I didn't get enough points…I failed…" he said as he sighed.

"I wouldn't get too worked up, there's still a week before the results are posted. Who knows, you may actually get in?" she said as the boy shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said as he got up, picked up his backpack from the door and left. Recovery Girl looked at the boy as she felt sad for him, sad that she couldn't tell him about the rescue points or the fact that he more than likely passed after that brave performance. But, she was a teacher and a faculty member at U.A. and she couldn't reveal that secret.

But boy would he be in for a surprise a week from now.

* * *

One Week Later – Midoriya Residence

* * *

Dead fish eyes stared at Izuku as he stared back with the same dead eye look with a small smile on his face. His expression matching the fish that he was having for dinner as he just seemed dead on the inside.

"Izuku? Izuku? Izuku!" his mother's voice finally reached through as he blinked. "Are you alright? Why are you staring at that fish vacantly?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm okay!" he said as he went back to eating his dinner.

Inko looking worried at her son as he had been behaving that way for the past week. It had been happening ever since he came home from the Entrance Exam and could guess that he didn't do well in the exam. She wanted to cheer him up and make him feel better about not getting into his dream school, but she had trouble confronting him as she was worried anything she said could make him even more depressed. So, she tried to choose her words carefully.

"The result should be arriving today or tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I think it's just amazing that you even applied for U.A.!"

"Yeah…"

Inko looked sadly as he continued to stare off into space, seeing as she wasn't going to be able to get through to him.

Izuku looked off into space with his phone in his left hand, and a gripper in his right as he absently squeezed on the small device. His mind was going over everything that happened last week as he evaluated the possibility of him getting into U.A. and so far, it wasn't looking likely.

He knew by self-evaluation that he just passed the written portion of the Entrance Exam, but knew that was cancelled out by the meagre 15 points he earned in the Practical Exam, which was apparently the deciding vote to get into U.A. but also his mind was focused on this new ability that he had in his Quirk. "Adrenaline Shot" a power up that gained him access to his 100% limit of One for All and how it had combined with his Endurance Quirk to make him more powerful. But could only be activated if he was in an extreme amount of pain, or close enough to it. '

But he also thought about the risks it ran and how if he wasn't careful, it could kill him.

He glanced back to his mother as she was grabbing a book with her Quirk. He dared not tell her about this new ability because then she would only worry about him and maybe even try to persuade him to stop being a Hero. He loved his mother and all the hard work she did to raise him after his father left, but she worried about him too much and treated him like he was a fine china doll that could crack at the simplest touch. He didn't like lying to her as he felt that he was betraying her trust. But then again, he hadn't told her about All Might either, as he wanted All Might to continue his job as the Symbol of Peace.

It was best that he didn't tell her…not yet anyway.

He placed the gripper on the table as he reached down and grabbed the dumbbell that was on the ground as he began to do some reps. His mind then wandered to his idol, All Might, as he hadn't heard from him in a week. He started to wonder if he had disappointed him because he failed to get into U.A. and that's why he hadn't contacted him. It made sense, to him anyway, that would be his reason.

All Might had put all his trust and all his faith in him and even with the month he got to master just 1% of One for All, he still failed the man.

All Might had seen potential in him and he squandered it during the last minutes of the test. But he kept thinking back to the moment the nice girl, Ochako, was pinned under that piece of rubble and he knew he couldn't just leave her like that. It just didn't feel right if he did. So he did what he thought was right, he did what he thought was the right thing to do.

' _All Might, you…'_ Izuku thought as he continued to lift the weights. Suddenly the door slammed open as his mother came crawling into the room, her arms waving all about as she tried to say something, but came out in stutters.

"Izu-Izu-Izu-Izuku!" she said as she then held up a letter. "I-It's here! It came!" she said as Izuku just stared at the envelope that bore U.A.'s official seal.

* * *

Izuku's Room

* * *

Inko nervously paced outside her son's room as she waited for the boy to emerge and tell her the news. She was a mixture of many emotions at the moment. She was fearful, she was nervous, she was filled with dread, she was drowning in worry and finally, she was grasping at a small bit of hope as she prayed that whatever was in that letter would brighten his mood and make him smile again. She wanted her son to fulfil his dream and hopefully make up for the lonely years he spent as a "Quirkless" child.

While in the room, Izuku was just staring at the envelope as he was too afraid to open it. He knew what it was going to say, that he didn't meet their requirements and that he should try somewhere else. So why did they bother sending it? Was it to let him know officially that he failed? Or was it just a formality thing and were required to do it? He didn't know why but he knew that whatever was in the letter, he knew what it was going to say. So, gripping the edges of the letter he pulled with all his strength as the envelope ripped out and he prepared to read the letter.

Clink!

Suddenly a small clink was heard as he looked down at a small device that was now resting on his desk. Okay, he admitted he didn't see that coming. But before he could question it, the small device began to light up and-

" **I AM HERE! …AS A PROJECTION!"**

The sudden sound of All Might's voice caused Izuku to jump as the image of All Might in his Hero Form appeared on the projection. "A-All Might! B-But I thought this was from U.A.?" the man on the screen merely smirked as he pointed at the camera.

" **I had to do some paper work that took some time, so I wasn't able to contact you, sorry my boy. Because I did come to this town to teach at U.A. remember?"** he said as Izuku's mind clicked at that.

"Oh yeah, recovery girl said he was going to teach there, how could I forget?"

" **That's right, now…Hm? What? I need to wrap it up? But, there is something I must talk to him about…it's going to push everything else back? All right, all right, okay."** Izuku stared in confusion as his idol talked to the camera man, wondering if they forgot to edit this bit out before sending it to him?

" **Anyway, Young Midoriya, even though you passed the written exam, you only scored 15 points in the practical. And as you know, that is not enough to get you into U.A…"** Izuku hung his head at this, as he had already known this for the past week. The feeling of frustration and anger looming over him as he knew that he had failed, so why were they doing this to him?

 **"…If that were all to it,"** his head shot up as he looked at the man.

 **"Did you know in my previous life, I was an entertainer?"** he said as he then pointed to a monitor. " **Behold!"** he said as the monitor suddenly changed and Ochako Uraraka appeared on the monitor as she appeared to be standing in front of Present Mic in what looked to be one of the teacher's lounges of U.A.

"Uraraka?" he said as he wondered what she was doing there?

" _Excuse me, um…"_ she began to say as the video paused for a second.

" **While you were busy in Recovery Girl's office, this young lady came right to us after the Exam! It seemed she came to negotiate with us!"** he said as Izuku's eyes widened at this. Did she go to talk with them? But why he wondered, why would she do that? **"You're probably wondering, negotiating what? Well, stop wondering and watch the screen!"** he said as he pressed play on the remote.

" _Um, the person with the curly hair, um he's the one with freckles and a plain face"_ plain face? He wondered as she continued to talk. _"…um his name was um, ah! Izuku! Izuku Midoriya!"_ she said as she remembered his name.

 _"Um, I was wondering if it's possible to share some of my points with him?"_ she said as his eyes widened even further. What? He thought, what did she just say? Share her points? But why? Why would she want to do that and risk her own chance to enter U.A. for a guy like him? Why?

" _You see he saved my life, he ran back to help me when no one else would, and he nearly died trying to save me... And because of it, he didn't get enough points…I have 28 points, so I was wondering if you could give him some of mine? Just enough to let him in! Please!"_ said as Izuku could only stare in shock.

What was she doing? Why was she willing to help him when no one else in his life ever would? His mind flashing back to Bakugo as he called him useless and asked mockingly what he could do as a Quirkless person. His heart hammering in his chest as he gripped his fist.

" _At least give him the points he lost because of me!"_

Another flash and the Pro-heroes who chewed him out appeared as they scolded him for trying to rescue Bakugo. Telling him there was no reason for him to interfere and risk his life like that. That there was no reason at all for him to put himself in danger.

" _He saved me! He nearly died trying to save me! And he failed because of me! Please!"_

She begged and pleaded with the man as Izuku could only stare back at the monitor as hung his head. His mind not able to comprehend what he had just seen, as someone tried to help him for the first time in his life. Someone who tried to help him achieve his dream of becoming a Hero. Someone who didn't see him as the useless and weak Deku. Someone who cared about him other than his own mother.

Someone who wanted him to become a Hero!

The video stopped as All Might continued to face towards the monitor. **"You've only had your Quirk for ten-months now, and already you're using it to inspire others into action."** He said as Izuku smiled at the praise. **"I should probably tell you now that the Entrance Exam does not grade only by Villain Points…"** he said as Izuku looked back up. The video continued to play as Present Mic placed a hand on her head.

" _Even if you ask to, you can't share points with him. But I doubt that's going to be a problem for him. So, do not fret for him, young female listener, I'm positive he'll be fine,"_ he said as the video then cut out and All Might walked back on screen.

" **Answer me this, Young Midoriya, what kind of Hero Course would turn away people who save others and do the right thing? The answer…there is none!"** he exclaimed as he pointed to the boy. **"Rescuing people and doing the right thing is part of the job! Call it lip service or cheesy all you want! But Being a Hero is all about the cheesy lip service that is put into practice every day!"** he then smirked as he held out his arms.

" **That's why we also grade…on Rescue Points!"** Izuku's eyes widened as the man smirked at him.

 **"And they are given by a panel of judges, that grade and determine who show's these noble attributes! And you, Izuku Midoriya, showed the most out of anyone in the entire exam! Reckless as it maybe, and even though you brought great risk to yourself! I can assure you that every judge agreed that you earned it! Especially after facing the 0-point Villain in such a spectacular fashion!"** he proclaimed as he pointed to the boy.

" **Izuku Midoriya! 60 Rescue Points! Combined that with you 15 Villain Points! You earned second place on the leader board!"** he said as Izuku could not believe what he was hearing. **"And while we were at it! We gave Ochako Uraraka, 46 Rescue Points, an extra point because we wanted to! Making her Tie for the third place with another brave applicant!"** he proclaimed as Izuku could still not believe what just happened to him.

He got in, somehow, by some strange miracle of luck he managed to get in! And make it to the Top 3 like he swore he would! He fulfilled his promise to himself! To All Might! He made it to U.A.! All Might smirked as he looked at the boy on the screen.

" **You both pass…congratulations,"** he as Izuku could feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"This is crazy…absolutely crazy!" he said as the man then held out his hand, almost as if he was in the same room as him and smirked.

 **"Come, Young Midoriya…this is your hero Academia!"**

* * *

 **And scene. Well here is Chapter IV of The Enduring Hero Deku…holy shit I'm releasing these things fast! What the hell is wrong with me! I only posted this story a week ago and already I've posted four chapters! That's like ten times more quickly than I do with my other RWBY stories! That is insane…but then again, I had been working on RWBY for a while now, and that is never healthy, so I decided to slow down and catch my breath. Work on something else for a while, and My Hero Academia is awesome, you can't deny. I will continue, don't worry, currently working on Chapter XI of Restart and should be done soon, hopefully.**

 **And the reason I wanted Izuku to place second was that I felt like the guy needed it, especially after all the shit Bakugo put him through. It won't be easy, but he will strive harder than before if he wants to be the next Symbol of Peace.  
**

 **Now in this Chapter, I wanted to have a little more interaction between Izuku and Ochako a bit earlier on and hope to start building a relationship. She will call him Deku, but after the Quirk Appreciation test next Chapter. Plus, I didn't want to just repeat the whole scene, so I added some new content. Hopefully, it worked out. As for pairings, once again, not sure, because the pairings in BNHA are...intense, and that is an area I dare not wish to venture. Many have asked for it to be Izuku x Ochako x Tsuyu and Mei. But like I've said, I will see where it goes. It's not just about pairings you know, geez.  
**

 **So now Izuku is off to U.A. High and now must Endure the trials this school has to offer our Hero in training.  
**

 **Find out next time in Chapter V: Aizawa's Test of Endurance**


	5. Chapter V: Aizawa's Endurance Test

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku.

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'**_

* * *

Chapter V: Aizawa's Endurance Test

* * *

One week earlier in the dark room under the training facility, the faculty of U.A. High looked at the score board of those that had made an impression on the teachers and were discussing their choices of who should be in which class. At the top of the list was Bakugo Katsuki, who managed to achieve 77 Villain Points and 0 Rescue Points.

While just under him was Izuku Midoriya, who managed to score 15 Villain Points and 60 Rescue Points, placing him at the Second place with 75 Points. While tied for the third Position was Ochako Uraraka who scored 28 Villain Points and 46 Rescue Points and a boy named Eijiro Kirishima who scored 39 Villain and 35 Rescue Points. Making both of their scores 74 Points.

"We had quite the turn out this year, huh?" Present Mic said as he stood in the control room with his fellow faculty staff.

"You're telling me, first we have Bakugo Katsuki, who managed to get to get first place with 0 Rescue Points," a female voice said as it was revealed to be Nemuri Kayama, the 18+ Heroine Midnight.

"He used the faux villains targeting program to his advantage by drawing them out into the open. In the second half when everyone was slowing down, he used his flashy Quirk to keep bringing them close to him and counter attacking them," a male voice said this time as he appeared to have a skull-like face while dressed in a long trench coat. He was the Pro-Hero named Ecotoplasm.

"It was quite impressive if you ask me? A testament to his toughness," he said as the other nodded.

"Although…he could possibly lose the savage look on his face?" she said as it showed his face as he took a certain glee in destroying the robots, as they all nodded.

"Agreed," they all said at once, while said boy sneezed and started having a shouting match with his mother.

"Though I must say this is the first time we've ever had two candidates tied for the Third-Place. Young Uraraka and Kirishima both proved themselves to be acceptable candidates in scoring both Villains and Rescue Points," Midnight said as she and the other nodded looking at the girl with her gravity abilities and the boy whose entire skin became edgy and sharp.

"Then there's the one who came in Second-Place, Izuku Midoriya. He scored only 15 Villains Points but a massive 60 Rescue Points, the highest Rescue score out of the entire lot. It's quite clear he is the opposite of the First-Place candidate, both in personality and Quirk abilities," Present Mic said as images showed the second-place holder as he fought against the faux villain.

"Yes, his Quirk. He has quite the strange one it seems. From the looks of it, he has an enhancement type Quirk that allows him to increase his strength, but can also absorb damage and turn it into power, which Recovery Girl was able to confirm herself." images show of Izuku punching the Faux Villains with One for All, then absorbing damage with Endurance and launching it back.

"He also showed the best example of Heroism when he risked his life to save his fellow Examinee, Ochako Uraraka, even if he knew it could have cost him his life," the footage shows Izuku risking his life to save her.

"But let's get to the main source of the problem…his other ability…" they all went quiet as they watched the footage of his battle with the 0-pointer.

"There have been many that have taken on the Faux Villain, but I've never seen anyone damage it to that degree or send it flying to the other end of the battlefield like that." Present Mic said as a man dark shaggy hair and a cloth wrapped around his neck stared at the image of Izuku as he was shrouded with red energy.

"But the damaged he suffered to both activate this ability and from the after effect, it's like a young child whose Quirk has just manifested?"

"Which it was," the small figure said with the mouse like ears. "Recovery Girl confirmed it and has been acting as his personal physician for the past ten months. But since she's only the medic, however, she's impartial to the judging," he said as the others looked in shock.

"Really? But I thought Quirks only manifested when you're four years old or younger?"

"It seems he was a special case, something about his body waiting until it was ready or more developed to handle the strain, which is why Recovery Girl is documenting it. To see if similar cases will show up in the future." He said as everyone looked back to the boy as he punched the 0-pointer clear away from the others.

The man with the shaggy hair, looked back to the image as he narrowed his vision on the boy and the power he wielded.

* * *

Dagobah Beach – The Night After Opening the Acceptance Letter

* * *

Ten months ago, the Dagobah Beach was once polluted with so much garbage that many in the neighbourhood avoided it. It was ugly, unattractive and gave people an excuse to illegally dump whatever they wanted into the massive pile, knowing that no one could tell the difference.

That was no longer the case now as the beach had become so clean, it was named as one of the most romantic spots to visit.

The local papers asking who it was that spent all this time cleaning what many had said to be an impossible task. Some reckoned it was the city council to boost tourism numbers, while others claimed it was the act of a noble Hero who could no longer stand the sight and cleaned it up with a powerful Quirk, while some claimed it was a conspiracy created by the government to use the scrap metal to make weapons of mass destruction…

No one took those seriously.

However, the one thing many had in common was sightings of a person with green hair picking up trash while a blond skeletal man yelled at him. But where they went to was still a Mystery. But that didn't really matter, the beach was no clear and the people could once again enjoy the surf and the sun, while young couples could fall in love and propose on the small look out.

Something that All Might smiled at.

All Might, or rather his Normal Form Toshinori Yagi, looked out at the beach as he smiled. It still amazed him how quickly his young successor had managed to clean this beach in only Nine Months and managed to squeeze in an Extra Month to harness the Power of One for All. It was a testament to the devotion and drive that the boy had for himself, to achieve his dream of becoming a Hero.

It made All Might feel glad that he chose the right person to inherit One for All.

He then heard running feet behind him as he already knew who it was as he contacted him just an hour ago, wanting to congratulate him on getting in and talk to him about the strange power up he had unleashed. He turned just into t see the boy as he cried out-

"ALL MIGHT!" he said as the man flinched and coughed up blood.

"WHO THE HECK'S THAT!?"

"All Might? Where!?" he heard behind him as he realised that there was a young couple on the lookout as the boy had just revealed his identity. He needed to contain this.

"Repeat after me: I got the wrong person!" he hissed to the boy as he flinched realising what he just did.

"A-Ah! I got the wrong person!" he said as the couple seemed disappointed at this, but accepted it, as All Might and Izuku managed to breathe a sigh of relief. He offered a quick glare to the boy who apologised before sighing in relief himself. But then he smirked as he held up his hand.

"Congratulation on getting in," he said as Izuku nodded and high fived the man. "Just so you know, I didn't tell them about our connection in case you were worried. They know about yours and Recovery Girls, but since she was the Medic for the event she doesn't get to vote. I'm telling you this, because you're the type that tends to think that's cheating, right? She and I weren't one of the Judges," he said as the boy nodded and bowed.

"Thanks for the concern, though I am still surprised that you're going to be teaching at U.A., even though I already knew that. So that's why you came here, isn't it? I mean your head office is Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he interrupted his fanboying as Izuku flinched but then nodded as the man walked back to the beach.

"I couldn't tell anyone until the school announced it, the only reason you knew was that I took you to see Recovery Girl and she mentioned me going to work there. But the main reason I decided to work there, was because they made me an offer to help look for a potential successor amongst the candidates. It would have made looking for a successor much easier," he said as Izuku remembered him saying he was looking for a successor after discovering his own Quirk.

"So…that means you were originally going to choose someone from U.A. right? One who probably had more time and training with his or her own Quirk?" he said as the man didn't turn to him while looked down at his own hands. "I guess that makes sense, I only just discovered mine and even I still don't know how it fully works?" he said as he sighed.

"All I can do is 1% right now, but that clearly isn't enough…it would have been easier if you chose someone else, huh?" he said as All Might turned to him.

"Kid, I didn't expect you to get this power and instantly master it in a day. Hell, even I had difficulty learning to use "One for All" when my master gave it to me. A man who just sprouts a tail can't be expected to do any amazing tricks right off the bat. It's going to take time and a lot of effort, but I'm positive you're going to master it. So, stop putting yourself down already, Prince of Nonsense," he said as Izuku chuckled slightly at this.

"Remember what I told you before the Exam, " _When you're fighting, you must focus on the battle, don't let other things distract you and keep fighting..."_ he said as Izuku nodded. _"But also, don't forget to follow your heart, because when you stop listening to your heart, you've already lost,_ " he said as Izuku looked up in awe.

"I told you that you are worthy of my power. Because you've proven to me what I've known about you for a while. That you embody the true meaning of self-sacrifice and the definition of being a Hero. You saved that girl even if it meant that you'd fail, and I could have asked for no more than that. So, remember that out of everyone in the world, I chose you to inherit the power of "One for All". Don't ever take that for granted," he said as Izuku smiled slightly, his mood instantly feeling better.

"But I will admit…" he said as Izuku looked up.

"Out of all the people who have inherited One for All, you might have the most difficult challenge out of anyone who ever inherited it. Especially with that Quirk of yours. Which reminds me, Recovery Girl told me her theory on that "Adrenaline Shot" of yours. How it possibly gave you access to your 100% limit of One for All by shutting down your nervous system, do you remember anything from that experience? What was it like?" he asked as Izuku blinked and tried to remember.

"Uh, well…I don't remember a lot after I got hit, but if I was to describe it, I think it felt like a kind of …sensation? Like a sudden rush of energy. It's almost like when I summon 1% into my arms or legs, but it was totally different? Does that make any sense?" he asked as the man shrugged.

"Kind of, to me, it sounds like what Recovery Girl had already told you. Your body released a large amount of Adrenaline into your system, jump started "Endurance" and used it to filter the 100% limit of "One for All" and doubled its strength. And by shutting down the pain receptors in your nervous system, your body was untethered by fear and pain, allowing you to do…that…to the 0-pointer." He said as he bent down and picked up two spray cans on the beach.

"This makes things a little more difficult because if your body can't feel pain, you don't know when to stop and you could potentially kill yourself. So, let's take things slow and build up your body more to handle more pain and help you master One for All, and one day…" he turned into his muscular form and crushed the cans.

" **You will be a great hero too!"** Izuku could only look in awe before he nodded as his determination and resolve were once again burning brightly in his eyes.

"Wait, Is that All Might!?"

"No way! Where did he come from!?"

A beat of silence drifted between them as All Might had a bead of sweat running down his face, while Izuku could only just stare at him.

 **"Let's go! Young Midoriya!"** he said as they both bolted out of there.

While the ran from the couple, Izuku looked up at the back of his idol, as he hoped that one day he could be as great a Hero as him. While All Might only looked back at the young protégé following him. Knowing that the flames that have now been passed on to him. Though small and weak, he knew that given time and exposure to the winds and rains of life, the flame would one day burn bigger and brighter than his, while his own would surely dim and fade as his job would be done.

' _ **Yeah, that's pretty deep,'**_ All Might thought as they ran together to the new horizon.

* * *

April – U.A. Semester Starts

* * *

"Have you got tissues?"

"Yes Mum,"

"And your Handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?" Inko Midoriya fretted as Izuku was placing his shoes on at the doorstep.

"I have it! I'm going to be late!" Izuku said as he got up off the step and made his way to the door. Inko watching her son as she gripped a hand to her chest.

'Izuku" she says as the boy turns around, a small amount of annoyance on his face as he was worried that he'll be late for school.

"What?" he asks as the woman only smiles and hold her hands near her heart.

"You look, really cool," she said as she looks over his school uniform. His Tie was tucked into his shirt and his shoes were the only thing standing out. But none the less, it made him look cool to her. Izuku looks at his mother stunned with a small blush on his face. Then he smiled as he nods and then leaves out the door with a quick goodbye to his mother.

Today was the first day of U.A. and the first day of Izuku's high school life and the next step on the path to him becoming a Hero.

After a short train ride into the city and a quick dash up the hill, Izuku finally made it to the entrance of U.A. as he quickly ran into the school. U.A. High was notorious for the fact that their acceptance rate was less than one in three hundred. Meaning every year only thirty-six students make it into U.A. where those thirty-six are divided up into two classes. Just knowing that he made it into the thirty-six made Izuku both extremely happy and extremely nervous.

It meant that now there was a lot of expectation for him to become a great and professional Hero, like All Might. People would be judging him on his performance at the school and how much of an impact he would one day make in the Hero. Not only that but because he had accepted All Might's power, it meant that one day he would need to become the next "Symbol of Peace" after All Might retired. So, yeah. A lot was riding on him and he needed to do this.

But right now, he could barely find his homeroom, seriously, this place was huge!

"1-A, 1-A, ah man this school is way too big…" he said as he quickly jogged down the hall. "Ah! Here it is 1-A…" he stopped as he now stood in front of a large door several sizes too big. "It's huge!" he exclaimed as he looked at the sheer size of the door. "Was it made for the larger students?" he wondered, as it was a possibility, seeing as how people were born in all shapes and sizes nowadays since the "Phenomenon" that gave everyone on earth a Quirk.

"This is it, my first day at high school, from now on I'll be alongside everyone who was chosen in the Entrance Exam…I just hope "Those Two" were placed in 1-B," he said to himself as he thought about the tall teen, Tenya, and his old schoolmate, Bakugo.

"Remove your feet from the desk at once! Don't you think that's disrespectful to your classmates!?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't! What middle school did you go to!? You Side Character!"

…he should have expected this, he honestly should have expected this. Of course, he would be placed in the same class as these two. Why wouldn't he be? The universe just loves to screw with him! He sighed as he watched the two bicker like an old married couple.

"I attended Soumei Academy. My name is Tenya Iida," he said as he moved his arms up and down like a robot.

"Soumei? Well, aren't you an elite? Seems like I have a reason to crush you after all!" Bakugo claimed as Iida flinched at this.

"E-End me!? Are you truly aiming to be a Hero?" Izuku asked himself that a lot growing up. It was then that Iida noticed Izuku standing at the door, as involuntary flinched at his gaze that was focused on him. "You're…" Everyone else in the classroom turned to him as Izuku felt all the eyes staring at him. But before he could speak, Iida began to walk up to him.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida from Soumei-!"

"I-I heard you the first time! I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you,'" Izuku managed to interrupt as the boy blinked.

"Yes, of course," he said as he coughed into his hand to clear his throat and then looked at the boy with a serious look.

"Midoriya, you realised that there was something else to the Practical Exam, didn't you?" he asked as Izuku blinked. "I had no idea, I was blind to the truth and I completely misjudged you, even belittled you in front of others! But the way you divined the truth and took down that 0-Pointer, I hate to admit it, but you are truly better than me!" he said as Izuku could only stare in confusion.

'… _No, I'm not…I didn't realise until a week after,'_ he thought to himself as he realised the boy in front of him was greatly overestimating him.

"That hair…Ah! It's you, Izuku! Izuku Midoriya, right?" a voice said behind him as Izuku spun around to see Ochako behind him. "You passed, just like Mister Present Mic said! That's amazing!" she said as the instant he saw her, he blushed and tried to hide in his own arms.

' _AH! It's her! The nice girl, Ochako Uraraka!'_ he thought as the girl seemed to be happy to see him. He then had a chance to look at her as he noticed her in U.A.'s female school uniform. _'…She looks really nice in a school uniform,'_ Izuku thought to himself as Ochako was praising him and imitating his punch against the 0-pointer.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was glaring at the boy as he felt a great rage surging within him.

He remembered back in February when he was told that it wasn't just him that was getting into U.A. but Deku as well. The moment he heard that he felt an unbridled rage as he corned Deku behind the school and basically ordered him to go somewhere else. But instead of backing out like he used to, the little shit actually stood up to him, him of all people! Something was not right with this picture. Something must have happened to suddenly make Weak and Useless Deku stand up to him. and Bakugo didn't like it one bit.

' _How the hell did that little shit stain get in? He's Deku! He shouldn't even be here! I'm going to get to the bottom of this, fucking Deku!'_ he thought to himself as he glared at the boy, who was still blushing at the praise the round face girl was giving him.

"I wonder what the opening ceremony is like? Or are we going to be dealing with a Guidance Councillor stuff today? Oh, and the teachers, I wonder what they are like? I'm like so anxious right now!" Uraraka said as Izuku just hides in his arms, saying about how close she was to him.

"If you're here to make friends, then go home,"

…everything went silent as everyone slowly turned to the sound of the voice as Izuku, Uraraka and Iida looked down at the floor of the hallway. Their eyes were instantly drawn to the sight of a dark yellow sleeping bag, and what looked like a scruffy looking man laying inside of it.

"This is the Heroics Department after all," the strange man in the sleeping bag said in a dull and bored voice as he fished around in his sleeping bag and drew out a juice pack and drank it. Everyone in the class as stunned as they just stared at the man.

' _Who the heck is this guy!?'_ they all thought as the man got up and stepped out of the sleeping bag.

He was revealed to be a tall man with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face. A long with a half-shaven beard, and a small moustache. He wore a matching black outfit, consisting of a dark long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Alongside them, he wore a scarf made up of dozens of loose bands around his neck.

"It took you all eight seconds to quiet down, you lot have no common sense whatsoever," he said as they all stared at him.

 _'Is here the teacher?'_ they thought as the man stood before them. "My name is Shota Aizawa, I'll be homeroom teacher, nice to meet you," he said with as everyone flinched at this.

' _He's the homeroom teacher?!'_ everyone screamed Izuku raised an eyebrow.

' _Shota Aizawa…I feel like I've heard that name before?"_

"Alright, we've wasted enough time," he said as he reached into the back and pulled out a shirt sleeved jumpsuit that was dark blue, with two white stripes on the arms. With a stylised U at the top and an A that started at the stomach and stretched down to the pants. "Put this one and shove off to the Gym," he said as everyone blinked and followed the man.

Meanwhile, Toshinori was looking through the U.A. Teachers record as he was familiarizing himself with the teachers he was going to be working with, and who knew his secret. Until he came across the file for Shota Aizawa. His eyes widened as he read over the man's history of being 1-A's homeroom teacher.

"Oh boy, if Midoriya has him as his homeroom teacher…then he's in for a rough time,"

* * *

U.A. – P.E. Grounds

* * *

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST!" many voices rang out as the class of 1-A stood in the large P.E. Grounds of U.A. High. After getting changed into the sports uniform and making their way to the P.E. Grounds, the assembled 20 students stood before the man as they all wondered what the man was up to. When he told them, they were more than less shocked.

"B-But what about the Opening Ceremony!? And the Guidance Councillor Meeting!?" Ochako said as the man merely stared back with a bored expression on his face.

"This is the Heroics Department, if you want to be a Hero, you can't waste time on meaningless things like Opening Ceremonies or Guidance Councillors. You all know of this school's reputation of Freedom on Campus, well that "Freedom" applies to the teachers as well…" he said as they all suddenly became slightly nervous. "You kids have been doing the Physical fitness tests since Middle School correct? Except in the entire time you participated, you never used your Quirks, correct?" he asked as everyone nodded.

Except for Izuku, because he never had his Quirk until ten-months ago.

"This was because the Country still uses the standardised averages that are taken from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. But that is mostly because the Ministry of Education is procrastinating and having a hard time finding a way to accurately measure what a person is capable of." He said as he then turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo Katsuki, you came first in the Practical Exam correct?" he said as the teen blinked but nodded. "During Middle School, what was the best result you got in the Softball Throw?" he asked as the teen narrowed his eyes.

"67 Metres," he said as the man then threw him a ball, which he caught.

"Now, try doing it again, but this time with your Quirk," he said as the teen looked at the ball in his hands and grinned as he stepped out into the softball pitch. "You can do whatever you want, so long as you don't leave the Circle, clear?" he said as the teen nodded. He then pulled back his arm as he prepared to throw.

' _I'll just add a little shockwave to augment the Pitch, that will show that useless Deku who's top dog around here!'_ he thought with a grin, reared back his arm and threw with all his power and screamed. "DIE!" he yelled as a large explosion went off in his hand as the ball was thrown through the air and high into the sky as the blast pushed the ball even further.

' _Die?'_ was all Izuku could think of as the ball landed back on the field.

"Before anything else, you have to learn about the maximum of your own skill. This is the only rational way to form the "Foundation" of a Hero," he said as Aizawa held up a small device. Eyes instantly widened as they saw the number on the machine.

"705 Meters!" everyone said as they were stunned at the distance, but also grew excited as they now realised the opportunity they had to go all out with their Quirks. For all their lives, they were barred from using their Quirks, their natural born gifts in society because it was the rules. But now, they had the chance to see what they were truly capable of without holding back and that made them excited.

"Seriously! That looks like fun! I want a go next!"

"We can use ours Quirks all we want! Man, that is just what you expect from the Hero course!"

Aizawa, however, did not seem impressed as his hair shadowed his eyes. "This looks like fun, huh?" the way he said it brought a slight chill down their spine as the man looked at them. "You're going to be here for next three years and that's how you're going to go about it? Thinking that this will be all fun and games, right?" an aura of doom seemed to shroud him as many suddenly felt afraid of the man.

"Alright, if you all think this is a game, then let's treat it like a game. The person who scores the lowest in all eight of these test will be considered "Hopeless" and can kiss their place at U.A. goodbye," he said as his eyes showed nothing but seriousness. Izuku and the others felt a surge of fear in their chest, hoping the man was joking even though he looked at them with a crazed look on his face. "See, here at U.A. we teachers are given the "Freedom" to teach or dispense with students as we please…" he then smirked as he cast his gaze upon the class.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Heroics Department"

Izuku looked slightly afraid as he looked down at his hand, the whole thing shaking as he could feel every nerve in his body was flooded with fear. He knew that right now he only had control over 1% of "One for All" and feared that might not be enough. Sure, he also had his own Quirk "Endurance", but that required him to hurt himself to activate it. How the heck was he going to do that and use the power of "One for All"?

If he didn't pass enough of the trials, he was going to get expelled. He was going to be kicked out before he even got in. He gripped his fist as he tried to calm his nerves.

' _No, I need to stay calm. I at least have 1% of control, and that is honestly a lot better than nothing.'_ He said to himself as he looked up at the man before him. _'This man, he can effectively end my dream if I don't succeed! I need to pass these trials!'_ he thought as he tried to put on a brave face, but faltered as the man merely stared at them all.

"The person who comes last will be expelled! But it's the first day of School! That's just isn't fair!" Ochako said as she was stunned by this.

"Natural Disasters, Massive Casualties and Out of control Villains." Aizawa listed off as everyone stopped.

"These are just some of the things that can happen when you least suspect it. Japan is covered in unfairness. It's our jobs as Heroes to resolve that and return the world to a safe place. So, you can forget about going to the local Mc Donald's and chatting with your friends. Because the next three years of your life here at U.A. will be one hardship after the other. Here at U.A. we push our students to go beyond "Plus Ultra" to become the next generation of Heroes that will restore order to the world. And I expect no less from anyone under my teaching." He said as suddenly everyone became determined.

"And now that the demonstration is over…it's time to step up to the plate…Who's first?"

* * *

Trail 1: 50-Meter Dash

* * *

The first event was the 50-meter dash. Two students would be called out by their numbers and then be ordered to run while using their Quirks to make it to the other side. The first was the blond boy Izuku met in the Exam, who he now learned was Yuga Aoyama and a girl with pink skin and small horns on her head named Mina Ashido. Yuga using his belly button Quirk to shoot himself across the lane, but could only do it twice because anything over a second with his Quirk hurt his stomach.

Followed then by Tenya and a girl with frog like features, who he learned was named Tsuyu Asui.

It was obvious that this was Tenya's field of expertise as his Quirk "Engine" which allowed him to propel himself at high speeds thanks to the Engine like growths coming out of his legs, making him pass the line in 3.04 seconds at third gear. While the girl used her frog physiology to hop across and make it in 5.58 seconds. Then Ochako used her "Zero Gravity" Quirk to lose the gravitational field on her clothes and shoes but only managed to come in at 7.15.

Finally, it was Izuku's turn as he had to go up against his old classmate, Bakugo Katsuki, as the boy seemed to be grinning with anticipation at going up against Deku. Getting ready, Izuku activated 1% of One for All as the timer went off. Bakugo instantly blasting ahead of him as he reached the end at 4.13 Seconds using his Explosions to propel himself across the track. While Izuku, with only 1% of One for All in his legs made it in 6.25 seconds. It was a marginal improvement over the 7.49 seconds he used to get at Middle School.

"But that isn't enough, there are still seven more tests to go…I need to do better," Izuku said to himself as he gripped his knees. All while Bakugo could only glare, wondering what had happened to the boy to change him so much since eleven months ago. Luckily, he didn't notice the red veins that had appeared and disappeared over the boy's legs while Aizawa only stared at the boy.

* * *

Trial 2: Grip Test

* * *

Izuku held the grip test in his hand as slowly applied pressure to the scale by channelling 1% of "One for All" into his hand, by imaging an egg in the Microwave and lowing the wattage to 1%. The Grip machine calculating his strength as he brought it up and widened his eyes at the number on the scale.

175kg, with just 1% of One for All, it was certainly a lot stronger than what he used to be. But before he could get excited he heard a loud exclamation as he turned to see a boy with cylinder-like growths on his elbows marvel at a large teen with multiple appendages growing out of his body.

"540kg! What are you a Gorilla!? Oh, wait, an Octopus!" the teen said as the tall silent teen merely nodded. While a smaller teen with purple like balls on his head looked up at the teen.

"Octopuses are sexy," he said as Izuku felt dejected at hearing how much stronger the other teen was. But also, creeped out by the small teen that had a perverse look on his face.

Seriously, what was with that kid?

* * *

Trial 3: Standing Long Jump

* * *

The standing long jump brought some hope to Izuku as he managed to use 1% to easily cross the sand trap and make it to the other side. He then watched as others jumped over, some using their Quirks to propel themselves over, like Yuga while Bakugo basically flew over with assistance from his explosions.

Bakugo got a little angry seeing that "Deku" wasn't failing as badly as he thought he would. But he chose to ignore it as he just kept telling himself that Deku was still going to fail because he was useless and nothing was going to change that.

But boy was he going to be wrong soon.

* * *

Trial 4: Repeated Side Step

* * *

This one was easier for Izuku, as thanks to the endurance he built up from his own Quirk and the training weights he wore constantly, he could naturally last longer than most of the other students. The only one who exceeded him was the kid with the purple balls on his head, that used them to bounce between them rapidly. Eventually the small kid had to stop, otherwise, he would barf from the rapid amounts of times he bounced between the cluster of purple balls…

Which he did…it was disgusting.

But still, it was rather impressive that it drew Bakugo's attention as he glared at the boy, pissed that he still hadn't "Failed" yet. But he still didn't care as he knew that Deku was going to fail. He had to, he was Deku after all.

He was born to be a failure.

* * *

Trial 5: Ball Throw

* * *

The next one was something that filled Izuku with worry as he watched the nice girl he met, Ochako, use her Quirk to make the ball float off into the distance. This apparently was too much for the machine to calculate, so it gave her an infinity. This caused a lot of people, minus Bakugo, to praise her as she effectively beating anyone else in the ball throwing trial.

But only as a technicality as the ball was still up there, floating amongst the stars now.

"An Infinity!?"

"That's amazing! She got an Infinity!?" one boy said as Izuku could only stare in awe at the girl who saved him a month ago. He then looked down at his hands as he gripped his fist.

' _Everyone else is showing amazing talent, while I still haven't made any significant impact. But at least I'm not coming last, so there's a positive.'_ He thought to himself as it was his turn to throw the ball.

 _'Now all that's left is the Endurance Run, The Toe Touching and the Upper Body Exercise. I just need to pass these next few tests and I should be in the clear…just keep using 1%, that's all I can manage.'_ He thought to himself as he prepared to throw the ball.

Meanwhile. Tanya, Bakugo and Ochako stood to the side as they watched the boy. "Midoriya is doing rather well in this, though I must say I'm a little disappointed, especially after how he performed in the Entrance Exam," Iida said as Bakugo only clicked his tongue in announce.

"So, what, he's still going to fail. He's fucking Quirkless after all," he said as Iida and Ochako instantly turned to him in both confusion and shock.

"Quirkless? What are you talking about? There is no way Izuku can be Quirkless, especially after what we saw in the Exam?" Ochako said as the boy instantly snapped his head to her.

"What the fuck are you talking about, round face!" he said as Aizawa narrowed his vision at the boy who prepared to throw the ball with all he could, with 1% One for All surging through his arm. But just as the boy threw it, Aizawa's eyes flashed and the ball fell a harmless 57 metres.

Izuku just stared at the ball as he looked at it and his hands. "W-What? But I'm sure that I-!"

"I erased your Quirk," he spun around as he was met with the man as his hair seemed to be waving upwards, while he pulled at the bindings around his neck which also swayed and moved about him, almost as if they were alive and giving him an intimidating look. But the thing that frightened him the most, was the red eyes that glowed in his pupils and stared into his soul. "Because what I'm seeing is just insulting and makes me question how someone like you got into U.A.," he said as Izuku looked at the man.

"Erased?" it was then that he noticed the yellow goggles around his neck, as his mind quickly brought up his knowledge of Heroes in his textbooks. "AH! I know who you are! You must be the Pro-Hero who can cancel out the Quirk of anyone he' looking at! The Erasing Hero: Eraserhead!"

* * *

Name: Shota Aizawa A.K.A. – Eraserhead

Quirk: Erase – He can cancel any other Quirk powers and abilities by looking at someone. He cannot, however, cancel out a Mutation Class Quirk and the effects of the Quirk wears off if he shuts his eyes or if his eyes are obstructed from his target.

* * *

"Eraserhead? I never heard of him?" Kirishima said as Tsuyu raised a finger.

"I have, he's one of those Underground Heroes that don't like to be in the spot light," Tsuyu said as everyone began to gather around and talked about the hero. Meanwhile, from the corner of the Building, All Might in his Hero form and yellow suit, leaned around the corner as he watched the scene unfold.

' _ **He avoids the media because he believes it hinders his work, and that not every hero should be strutting around in front of the camera…'**_ All Might thought as he looked at the man. _**'And on top of that, he and I don't exactly get along that well. I'm sorry Midoriya, I should have warned you before he did something like this!'**_ All might thought as Aizawa walked towards him.

"During the test, you unleashed an incredible amount of power that the staff and I had never seen before. So much power that it could destroy the 0 Faux Villain with one punch," he said as Bakugo widened his eyes at this and he glared at Midoriya who looked up in fear of him. "You'd think that a kid with that kind of power should be passing this test with ease…but so far you haven't shown anything near that level of power, which makes me assume that you have little or no control over your own power, correct?" he said as Izuku shook slightly but then hung his head.

"…I'll take your silence as a yes. Basically, you got in with luck, and only then after you were saved by someone else," he declared as Izuku hung his head and gripped his fist.

"Right now, you're afraid to go beyond your current limits, because you're afraid you won't be able to control that power of yours and that will leave you vulnerable and in everyone's way. Being a hero means going beyond your limits, "Plus Ultra" if you will, and if you can't do that, then you're basically holding everyone else back…You should just quit while you're ahead," he said with a glare as Ochako and Iida gasped in shock.

Izuku's heart basically dropped into his stomach as he stared down at his hands, as they shook. Aizawa then picked up the ball and threw it to the boy who caught it. His hair flowing back down as he turned away.

"I've returned your Quirk and I'm giving you one last chance. Currently, you're not low enough to fail, but if you can't show me something of a similar or equal calibre that you pulled in this test and make it past Bakugo's score, without completely injuring yourself. Then you can stop wasting my time and get out…" he said as he walked back and Izuku looked down at his own hands.

Bakugo only spat in disgust as he looked at the boy muttering to himself. "He's going to fail, I don't know what the hell that teacher was talking about. But there is no way that useless nerd managed to take down the 0-pointer. He was a failure in Middle School and he'll be a failure now," he said as turned his head.

Ochako, on the other hand, shook her head as she looked at him, "I believe he can do it," she said as he looked over to her. "Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to save me," she said as silently prayed for the boy. Hoping that he could get in, while Bakugo only made "tch" noise and stared at him.

' _What do I do, what do I do… what can I do? I can't control anything past 1% and I can only activate "Endurance" is if I physically harm myself. But either one won't be able to alter my chances at passing this trial…'_ he gripped the ball tight in his hand as he began to worry.

 _'He wants me to show something like I did in the exam, when "One for All" and "Endurance" combined to save me. But I can't control that yet! There I no way I can tap into something like that and pass this trial! There is just no-! Wait a minute…combine…'_ he looked down at his hands as a plan began to form in his head.

' _But…can I, do it? I' haven't even tried something like that since the Exam. Can my body even handle that?'_ but then he gripped his fist as he looked up. _'No, I can't think of that! I need to pass this trial! Or everything I've done will have been for nothing!'_ he then turned back as he looked Aizawa.

"Sensei," he said as the man looked at him. "For me to do this, I need to activate my Quirks Secondary function and that requires something a little…drastic…it won't incapacitate me, but it won't be pretty. Is that all right by you?" he asked as the man narrowed his eyes to the boy.

' _What is he up to?'_ he thought as for a moment he wavered slightly at the intense look in his eyes, but shrugged them off as he nodded. "Like I said, you can do anything so long as you don't leave the circle and you can still move," he instructed as Izuku nodded.

He breathed out a breath as he then let go of the ball and let it drop to the floor. The rest of the class watched with faces coated in confusion as the green haired teen began to shake and touch his hands.

"What is-!" before Aizawa or anyone could react. He pulled back his left arm and slammed his fist into the ground, Striking the earth before him with a single, swift strike. He instantly grasped his hand as he hissed in pain, the knuckles already going red, but nothing like what he did during the exam.

He needed more...more pain…he needed to go beyond this. Ignoring the horrified stares of those around him, Izuku pulled back his left hand again continued his onslaught, hitting the ground over and over, releasing gasps and groans of pain as he struck the earth again and again.

"Midoriya! / Izuku!" Uraraka and Iida said as they watched him smash his fist into the ground.

"Sensei, you need to stop him!" Uraraka pleaded as the man shook his head.

"…No," he merely stated as she stared back at him with as stunned expression.

"But he'll hurt himself!" she said as she was about to go over to him when his eyes flashed at her and his hair wavered.

"If you interfere, I'll expel you as well." He ordered as Uraraka stiffened as she looked back at the boy, who continued to punch his fist into the ground. "This is his test, if he wants to injure himself then it's his choice. You can't stop him, it won't affect his chances," he said as he glared at the boy.

The others could only recoil and cringe as the sound of flesh hitting stone continued to echo in P.E. grounds. Some like the kid with the purple orbs and silent boy in the back got a little woozy seeing the blood dripping down his fist, while others like Iida, Kirishima and Ochako wanted to run up and stop him. While the rest could only stare at the boy as he hammered his fist constantly into the dirt.

Bakugo could only stare at him at him, thinking that he had finally broken down and is now just venting his frustration. ' _I knew it…he couldn't handle it…'_ he thought as he turned his head and placed his hands in his pocket.

All Might himself wanted to run out and stop the boy but restrained himself, as he knew that if he interfered he could cost the boy his admission into U.A. High. _**'Midoriya, I hope you know what you're doing?'**_ he silently asked the boy as he continued to punch the earth.

"Not enough…" he struck the hard earth again, "It's still not enough, I need more!" he hissed as he punched again.

It got to the point where blood began to spew forth from breaks in his skin and paint the very surface crimson with its presence as more and more of the dirt were lost to his blows. But he just kept punching and punching the earth as more of his blood began to drip from his fist. His eyes intently focused as he punched again into the blood and dirt mixed soil.

' _Remember what it was like! During the exam! Back at the beach!'_ his fist punched the ground as a small splash of blood hit his cheek. _'Remember what it was like! That rush of power!'_ he ignored the others behind him as he could hear them gasp and yell in shock.

' _I need to pass! I need to get into U.A.! otherwise! Otherwise!'_ he pulled his fist back one last time as he glared at the small crater caked in blood. _'Otherwise, I'm still going to be the same, useless Deku I've always been!'_ and with that, he swung his fist into the dirt. The ground cracked and splintered as he buried his fist into the ground and a small gush of wind spread out from the impact, bringing everything to a silent halt…

And for a while nothing happened, nothing made a sound or a single whisper, as everyone had assumed that nothing would happen and that the boy damaged his fist for nothing. Some thought it was all for nothing, while Bakugo only rolled his eyes and waited for the moment he knew that Deku would start balling his eyes out at any moment.

Aizawa only looked at the boy and sighed. "Wasted…still at zero-!" But then, everything changed as a small flicker of light danced across his fist.

The red glow flickered before glowing brighter as it swirled and travelled up his arm and swarming across his entire body. And For a brief moment, his hair flickered red as he looked and quickly grabbed the ball with his right hand reared back his arm and began to throw the ball.

At first, Aizawa assumed that he was going to go 100% and break his arm until he heard a small whisper from the boy.

** "Not yet!" ** he said as his arm was going into its full arch.

All Might then noticed what he was about to do, as a small amount of joy entered the man's eyes. **"Whoa kid, are you for real!?"** he said hushed excitement.

** "Not yet!" ** he whispered again as the swing was coming to its full arch.

' _Aizawa Sensei is right, I am afraid! Afraid that can't control this power and afraid that I can't control 100% of "One for All"... But despite all that, I still need to work 10 times harder than anyone else! And at this moment!'_ he channelled 100% of "One for All" through his arm as it surged and then gathered on the tip of his finger.

 _'Right now!'_ the red energy of Endurance surged around his fist, while the small vein of One for All gathered at his finger. And for a moment, he felt it, as the two energies combine.

' _I'll show him, what I can do! And go beyond my limits! My Plus Ultra!'_

"Now!" he said as he channelled the combined energies into his finger and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SMASH!"

The moment the ball left his finger a large shockwave blasted off as it propelled the ball at high speeds, as the wind from the blast nearly blew everyone off their feet. Everyone had wide eyes and hanging jaws as the ball flew high into the air before sailing back down and hitting the ground. The ball calculating the distance and velocity, until a small beep drew Aizawa's attention as he looked down at his device and slightly widened his eyes.

1.62kms

' _Unbelievable, he didn't just pitch it at full strength. He channelled all his power into a single point, and managed to replicate the same effect as back in the exam while sparing his hand,'_ he marvelled as he looked again at the number on the screen.

Izuku breathed heavily as he looked at how far the ball had gone into the air. _'It doesn't hurt as much this time, and I can still move my hands!'_ he said to himself as his finger was slightly red from the throw, while his left-hand knuckles still bled onto the ground.

"Sensei!" Izuku said as the man looked up from the device and back to the boy as he gripped his wrist, while blood slowly leaked from his bleeding left knuckles. "Is this good enough for you!?" he said with a grin as the man could only look back and grin himself.

"This kid…" he marvelled as for the first time in a while, he had felt a little excitement as he was proud to be proven wrong. Meanwhile, All Might was smirking even wider, even in his Hero Form, as he marvelled at the boy before him.

' _ **I came out here because I was worried, but what the hell Midoriya!?' You still don't have full control of "One for All" but you knew that you had to replicate the same effect as your "Adrenaline Shot". So, you charged up with your "Endurance" power up, combined it with 100% of One for All, waited till the very last second of your swing and then unleashed it through one singular point! You maximised your power, minimised your injury and replicated a similar effect to "Adrenaline shot!", and all at the very last second!'**_ he grinned even wider as he looked at the brave face of his successor as he endured the small pain.

' _ **What the hell Midoriya!? When did you get so freaking cool!?'**_

* * *

 **And Scene. Well, here is Chapter V of The Enduring Hero: Deku. I hope you all liked the chapter and hope you leave a review in the comment box below. I would like to thank Aniimeziing for helping me with this chapter. I needed some help writing what I should do about Aizawa and his apprehension test. Because this time Izuku has more power and control than he used to, but I still needed to make him push Izuku to his limits. Hopefully, it came out well in this chapter.  
**

 **Also, a quick note, someone has asked me about the costume. And Unfortunately, I need Deku to have his original first costume in his fight against Bakugo, because it is a part of his development and it was given to him by his mother. I can't just throw that away. It's a part of who he is and why we kept the design. He will add some features in later chapters to gain quick access to Endurance, but that will be a bit later. Maybe like after the Sports Festival and have him meet Hatsume again a bit earlier.**

 **Once again, paring, not on my high priority. Still focused on the plot, will see how it goes. Might make it a harem, but I don't know and not every girl only the ones that matter, like Mei for his costume, Tsuyu for her bluntness and the fact Izuku risks himself to save her from** **Tomura Shigaraki** **and Ochako because she has had a huge impact on his life. From changing a name that was an insult, to being his first friend since ever.**

 **P.S. someone pointed out a mistake I made about Ochako's points that added up to 81, so I went back and changed it to 74. Thank you.  
**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter VI: The Fated Battle Between Men!**


	6. Chapter VI: Enduring the Battle Trial

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'  
**_

 **A/N: Sorry everyone, I was originally planning to name this Chapter the Fated Battle Between men, but I want to add more to the Battle Trials and I ran out of space because I want to add more in Izuku's and Bakugo's fight. So, I will post that in the next Chapter which is why this chapter is called "Enduring the Battle Trial" and "Not Fated Battle Between Men!" I want to expand on that fight and have Izuku experiment with his powers more in the following chapter.  
**

 **Also, Going to skip the descriptions of the costumes, because if I did, I would be wasting a lot of time on it and run out of words.** **So please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter VI: Enduring the Battle Trial

* * *

Then entire P.E. grounds was silent as once again, Izuku Midoriya, managed to stun a collective group of students as he blasted the softball nearly 2kms. They were also partially stunned because of the method he had taken to activate the power of "Endurance". It was hard not to be stunned when one of their future fellow classmates literally bleed himself to get a high score like that.

Their reaction was understandable.

"Holy crap!" one of them, the boy with the cylinder growths on his arms said, as he looked at the score on the device. "1.62kms!? That's insane!" he said as he got a nod from the pink haired/skinned girl.

"I know! But it was so cool! And what the heck was with punching the ground thing? Was that part of activating his Quirk?" she asked while the girl with spiked ponytail merely looked concerned at his bleeding fist.

"Rather a crude way of activating it? His hand is rather banged up," she said as the boy with the red spiky haired seemed to grin.

"I think it was manly as hell!" he said as he seemed to view his Quirk activation as something only a true man would do.

Meanwhile over with Iida, Ochako and Yuga, their reaction was slightly more different than the others. At first, Ochako was concerned and afraid that the boy was going to hurt himself, as memories of his willing sacrifice still lingered in her mind as she now had concern for the boy hurting himself. But after seeing what he could do, she was honestly just amazed at him and felt happy seeing him easily beat that other boy's record.

"Way to go Izuku! You finally got a Hero Score!" she said as she decided she should cheer for him, hoping that it would somehow help him.

"His finger is swollen and his left hand is bleeding, it's just like back in the Entrance Exam. His Quirk is very strange indeed?" Iida said as he was trying to analyse the specific nature of Midoriya's Quirk, as once again he had seen something that hardly seems to fit the boy's outer appearance. And yet once again, he was shown something incredible and beyond what he thought was possible.

"It wasn't very stylish," was all the blond-haired boy, Yuga, simply said. But inside he too was rather impressed and slightly scared of the power he unleashed.

Bakugo, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned. Simply and utterly stunned and shocked to his core, as he just stared with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. It was as if his mind could not comprehend what he had just seen with his own eyes. Even though the evidence was right in front of him. Deku, the same scrawny little Deku he had grown up with as a kid, had just beaten his score! By 915 meters! It's impossible! Impossible! Quirks can only manifest between the ages of one and four! That was the rule! It was unthinkable that Deku had finally awakened his Quirk after so long!

' _But still…he managed to beat my score!'_ his teeth began to grind and his fist clenched tight _. 'How!? How the hell could this happen!?'_ he then began to growl as his right hand flexed open as small sparks flickered in his palm.

"Oi, you bastard, what is the meaning of this?" he growled out as his rage quickly consumed. Then before anyone else could stop him, he ran out as he quickly ran towards Deku, as he still held his sore hand.

"Deku!" he yelled as Izuku turned to him as Bakugo came running towards him. "What the hell is going on! Answer me! Deku! You bastard!" he roared as Izuku instantly flinched as he instantly knew that he was going to hurt him. But before he could get any closer to him, the bands of cloth quickly shot towards him as Bakugo was instantly stopped and his Quirk was shut off.

"W-What the hell!? T-This cloth is hard!" he managed to say as he struggled against the surprisingly strong pieces of cloth, as he followed them back to their owner.

"They're a special weapon that's made from Carbon Fibre, woven together with metal wire and a special Alloy. They are designed to capture and contain unruly individuals that show dangerous personalities," Aizawa said as his Quirk was active and his hair was flowing around him, a clear gross look on his face as he managed to stop the boy in time.

"Jeez you kids, stop making me use my Quirk repeatedly…" he scolded as everyone was afraid of what he would say next. "…I have dry eyes for crying out loud." He said as everyone was stunned.

' _Such an amazing Quirk wasted with such a weakness!'_

He then let go of the cloths as his Quirk deactivated, but kept his glare on the boy. "Anyway, don't go charging at someone who beat your own score. You lost, its apart of life, get over yourself," he said as he then turned around to Midoriya. "And you, is your hand going to be okay?" he said as Izuku flinched but nodded none the less. But was surprised when the man threw over a roll of bandages.

"Go clean and bandage your hand by the tap over there, whoever's next step up," He said as he then turned to Uraraka.

"You might want to help him, seeing as you were so concerned for him," he said as Ochako blushed slightly but nodded as he then gestured for everyone else to follow him. Midoriya being careful to walk around the clearly enraged teen as he went over to Uraraka as she led him over to the taps while blushing and muttering how close she was to him.

' _Until a little while ago, he was just a_ _ **pebble**_ _, an_ _ **insignificant**_ _pebble on the path to my greatness…'_ his fist gripped tightly as he looked at the stuttering form of the person he considered weak. _'He's just a fucking_ _ **pebble**_ _!'_ he raged as an intense hatred burned brighter in the boy, fuelling his ever-growing disdain for Deku.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku and Ochako were near the taps as she was helping to clean his hand. The blood trickling down his fingertips as the water mixed with the blood and washed down the drain.

"Jeez, you really didn't have to go that far," she scolded as she gently scrubbed the blood off his knuckles while the boy was blushing with his head down.

"S-Sorry, but I didn't really have much of a choice? Aizawa sensei was threatening me with expulsion if I didn't do something, and I can't afford to be kicked out. Not before I'm even given a chance to prove myself," he said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Still, you didn't have to go overboard like that!" she said with a slightly annoyed look on her face, her cheeks puffed up and highlighting her permanent blush marks on her cheeks.

Izuku chuckled nervously as he nodded. After washing the blood off, she began to wrap the bandages around his left hand. A small silence drifting between them as she applied the bandages, as her mind briefly wandered back to the Exam a month ago, similar injuries appearing on the boy after he destroyed the 0-Pointer. It made her wonder something she had been meaning to ask him.

"Do you always have to hurt yourself?" she asked as he looked at her.

"Pardon?" he asked hoping for her to repeat her question.

"Do always you need to hurt yourself, to activate your Quirk? Is it like something you have to do?" she asked again as he shook his head.

"Sort of, it's just something I can do in case of an emergency, any other time I can just enhance my strength. But if I'm in a pickle I can take additional damage and convert it into power. It's pretty handy actually," he said as she just continued to apply the bandages.

"Does it hurt every time?" she asked as finished wrapping the bandages as he shrugged his shoulders.

"A little, but the interesting thing about my Quirk is that it allows me to build up a tolerance to the pain, so next time it won't hurt as much and I'll get physically stronger from it." He said as he held up his finger that wasn't as bad as it appeared, "See, it doesn't really hurt that much," he said as he flexed the finger. But from the look on her face, she seemed a little concerned about hearing that, but also confused as she looked back to him.

"I guess…By the way, what did that boy mean you were Quirkless, what was that about?" she asked as Izuku stiffened slightly and hung his head.

"W-Well…see my Quirk kind of developed a little later than everyone else's, it was apparently a rare late mutation in my body, so for most of my life, I was considered "Quirkless" by everyone that ever knew me. Like Kacchan back there. And I hadn't told anyone aside from my mother, so he still thinks I'm the same "Quirkless" kid he knew from middle school," he said as he gripped his now bandaged hand. "I've only had my Quirk for eleven months now, and I'm still trying to figure it out. But it's clear that I still have a long way to go," he said as Ochako looked concerned.

"So, when he called you Deku, was that an insult or something?" she asked he nodded.

"Y-Yeah, it's just something that he's called me ever since we were kids. It means "Useless" and "Good for Nothing". But it's okay, I'm used to it by now, it doesn't really bother me that much," he said as he smiled sadly as he had long since grown used to the insult. Accepting it as a part of himself. Ochako, on the other hand, didn't like that as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I don't think you're useless," she stated with a serious look on her face as he looked back up at her in shock.

"A "Useless" person wouldn't have been able to save me from that Faux Villain a month ago, and you are far from being "Good for Nothing" otherwise you wouldn't have been able to beat that Bakugo kids high score like that! I don't know what he sees about you, but from what I've seen, I think you're pretty Amazing!" she said as Izuku could only stare at her in muted awe.

His mind trying to grasp what the girl was saying. He just couldn't understand what was happening. This girl didn't seem to see him the same as everyone he ever met. She didn't think of him as worthless, didn't see him as useless and even seemed to care about his well-being. The only time he ever felt like that was with his mother, and even then, it wasn't anything like this.

The encouragement and the praise for his own skill were too much for him, as he slowly felt the heat rush towards his cheeks and feared that his face would soon be glowing out of embarrassment.

"And you know…" she said as she smiled brightly. "I actually like the name Deku for you. It gives me this, "Never Give Up", kind of vibe. You know?"

Something resonated inside him that day as he just stared at this girl, who had just taken the name that affiliated him with negativity and shame, and completely flipped it on his head. It was like when the Copernican Revolution revealed that it was the earth that revolved around the sun, and not the other way around. She just took that name and flipped it into something positive. Who was this girl, and why was she so kind to him?

"Well, you're all patched up," she said as she stood up. "Come on, we have some trials to complete," she said as the boy just numbly stared at her as she ran back to the others, just as they were finishing the Softball Pitch.

He then looked down at his bandaged hand as he could no longer feel the stinging pain that had slightly surged in his hand, as it was replaced with the memory of how soft and gentle her hands were. His face instantly flushed red, as he just realised he had talked to a girl properly this time and had held his own hand!

' _This is the best day of my life!'_ he screamed in his own head as his face blushed red and small sparkles danced around his head.

Meanwhile, All Might could only look in slight confusion and amusement as the boy stared off into space. _**'He has the power to throw a ball over a kilometre away, yet he gets flustered over a girl holding his hand!? Ha! You really are an amazing one aren't you, Midoriya!?'**_ he chuckled to himself as he watched the boy shake out of his stupor after being called out by Aizawa and ran back to the others.

' _ **But now, let's see if you managed to have any effect on Aizawa at all, or if he'll just be the same as last time,'**_ he thought as he continued to watch the others.

* * *

The rest of the trials went rather well for Izuku after that. After the softball Pitch, there was the Endurance test, the Upper Body tests and the Seated Toe Touch, where students were tested to see how long they could keep going before their bodies were forced to give out. To everyone's surprise, Izuku had got top marks on those tests. He could easily do multiple sit-ups without tiring out, could do pull ups as much as he wanted. And when it came to the long distance-run, Izuku could keep going while everyone else was tired out.

He theorised that this was probably another effect of his "Endurance" Quirk, seeing as it basically built up his body to endure more than most. He could only assume that it had a similar effect on his stamina, seeing as he had been wearing training weights for the last eleven months, his body was physically a lot stronger than most. Aside from Kirishima, who could literally harden his body into a perfect shield. The only thing he didn't excel at was the seated toe touch, but he was still rather flexible for an average human.

During the entire time, however, Bakugo would constantly glare and snarl at the boy, as he seemed to outperform him in the Endurance Tests. He tried to beat him during the long distance run and the sit-ups, but all that did was tire him out quickly and made him even angrier. Finally, the last of the physical trials were over as everyone gathered around the teacher. Izuku slightly nervous because the only outstanding mark he had gotten was the Softball Pitch and the Endurance portion of the Exam.

But still, that didn't mean that he would be exempt from getting expelled.

"The results are an aggregate sum of all your scores because if I did them individually we'd be here all day," Aizawa said as he held up the device. A holographic chart then appeared as it posted everyone from number 1 to number 20. Izuku nervously looked up as he searched for his own name, fear still clinging to his chest as he was afraid he got the lowest score.

But to his surprise, he managed to get 11th place, just under Uraraka, as it showed that he managed to get higher due to his Endurance Test Scores.

His heart skyrocketed as he was not going to be the one kicked. But then guilt swelled in his chest as he noticed the name of that the small boy, Mineta, was the dead last of the class. The smaller boy with the purple balls on his head was shaking as small tears gathered in his eyes, as he realised that he would be kicked out of U.A., while Izuku would still get in.

He looked down at his hand as he tried to convince himself that he shouldn't feel guilty about it, that he earned his place at U.A. Even All Might himself told him this was because of his own efforts.

' _But still…'_ he clenched his fist as he looked at the small boy, _'I feel like I'm cheating, using All Might's power like this…'_ but before anything could happen the man shut off the chart.

"By the way…I lied about the expulsion thing," A deadly silence fell over the group as Izuku, Ochako and Iida stared at the man who now had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "That was just a clever ploy to get you to perform at your best," he said as Izuku, Ochako and Iida screamed in shock.

"Are you three serious? Of course, it was a ruse? There was no way a teacher would expel a student on the first day," the girl with the spiky ponytail said as everyone else was just as shocked as the three. None more so than the Mineta boy as he seemed to have passed out from happiness.

"But sensei! that was highly deceptive and reckless! Midoriya injured himself trying to perform his best!" Iida said as Ochako nodded furiously beside him as the man merely stared at them.

"And that was his choice, it just proved how far he is willing to go to become a Hero, however reckless it may be," he said as Izuku stared at the 'praise' if you could call it that, and then looked down at his hand. "That being said," he said as he handed the boy a slip of paper. "You best head off to Recovery Girl and get your hands healed up, can't have students going home injured after all," he said as Izuku nodded…

But was internally afraid because he knew that Recovery Girl was going to be cross with him for going overboard again. He could already see the scowl on her face the minute he walks in. But other than that, he was just happy, knowing that he got in and that he was placed at the 11th place on the chart.

' _11_ _th_ _place, it's a small start, but a good step nonetheless,'_ he gripped his hand as he looked back up as he and the others began to head back to the class. Just glad that the whole expulsion thing was a lie.

" **Nice joke Aizawa, but April Fools was last week!"** Aizawa stopped as he noticed All Might.

"You've been here the whole time?" he asked as All Might just grinned at the man.

" **Don't change the subject, I saw your record. Last year alone you expelled an entire class of First years because you believed they didn't have any potential whatsoever!"** he said as an all-knowing grin came onto his face. **"Just admit it, you saw it too, right? Midoriya's raw Potential!"** he said as Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him.

"You too…you seem to be very interested in the boy, aren't you? That's not the proper mindset of a proper teacher after all," he said with a smirk as All Might flinched at this.

"Aside from that, I'll admit his chances are just above the zero percent mark, maybe 2 percent more than most. That's it. Besides, I can kick out anyone I want whose chances are below zero. It's not a cruel thing to stop the half-assed from chasing their dreams," he said as All Might just stared at him.

' _ **So that's your brand of kindness? Just as I thought, you and I are never going to get along,'**_

* * *

End of the First Day: School's Out

* * *

Izuku sighed a breath of relief as he walked out of the U.A. High, he was tired because Recovery Girl had just spent the last hour scolding him for being reckless with his Quirk and making her heal him again. She then proceeded to jot down and document what he told her about combing his two Quirks together.

He noted that when he used "Endurance" and "One for All" at the same time, his throw felt more powerful than he had ever felt before. It seemed that Endurance's amplifying abilities doubled the output of whatever percentage he was using of One for All. Which meant when he poured 100% into his finger, it was actually going at 200%. Which then caused his mind to start thinking of new ways to use his Quirk, something he would research more when he got him.

"But right now, I'm beat!" he said as he walked to the front gate.

"I really got stop making her angry, I fear one of these day's she's going to seal me in a full body cast just to stop me from injuring myself?" he said to himself as an image of him being trapped in a body cast floated in his mind, along with an angry glare from Recovery Girl.

"Midoriya!" a voice proclaimed behind him as he jumped at the sudden voice and hand on his shoulder. Luckily it was only Iida and not Bakugo like he feared, "How are your hand and finger, are they all right?" he asked as Izuku blinked but nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Recovery Girl healed me all up and my Quirk pretty much helped strengthen them for the next time," he said as Iida nodded.

"I see, your Quirk is a rather strange one if I must say so myself. Still, I was rather surprised by how Aizawa-Sensei tricked us into making us perform at our very best. But even I can see how encouraging through deception can be a good thing…I think?" he pondered as he thought about how the teacher 'lied' to his students to push themselves.

As this was happening, Izuku could only stare at the boy as it was clear he was nothing like he thought he was. He wasn't scary or mean, he was just a very honest and diligent person who took things very seriously. Maybe a little too seriously. But It was honestly something that he found inspiring, to see how devoted he was to become a Hero.

"Hey! You two!" a voice called out as they turned see Uraraka running towards them. "You're going to the train station, right? Wait for me!" she asked as they nodded.

"You're that infinity girl, right?" Iida asked while Izuku raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

' _Infinity girl? Oh, right! Her infinity score!'_ he thought as she nodded as she smiled.

"Yep, I'm Ochako Uraraka and you're Tenya Iida, right?" she asked as he nodded. "So, you're going on the same train as Deku, right?" she asked as he nodded but then blinked.

"Deku? You mean Midoriya? I thought his name was Izuku?" he asked as she nodded.

"It is, but apparently, that explosion kid likes to call him Deku as an insult," she said as Iida was shocked at this.

"An insult!? Then why are you using the same name he uses!?" he asked waving his arms around and honestly surprised and confused at this as she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I honestly think it's a good name for him and I want to change it around for him, make it into something positive, ya' know? Plus, I think it's kind of cute, don't you think?" she said with a smile as the teen just looked confused as he turned back to Izuku.

"Midoriya, are you really alright with this?" he asked but was stunned as he saw the boy was blushing bright red with his eyes open wide and hand stretched out.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Deku!" he said as the boy was just stunned.

Iida was honestly confused, but seeing as the boy seemed to have no trouble with the name, he decided to drop it. After that, the three began to walk to the train station as they discussed what they found to be interesting about the whole day. Even talking about how some of their Quirks worked. But during the entire time they walked to the train station, Izuku couldn't help but feel happy walking with these people, as they were some of the first people who wanted to talk with him.

It was a completely different experienced from the one he had back in the Middle School.

His mind briefly flashed back to his old school as their jeers and taunts still echoed in his ears. A small feeling of inadequacy and loneliness briefly shrouded the boy, before he turned to see the smiling face of Ochako and Iida as they walked with him. Somehow feeling that coming to this school and gaining his own Quirk was the best thing to ever happen to him and how ecstatic he was that he could enjoy this small moment in his life.

But while he was smiling, Toshinori was looking down on the three as he held a red costume in his hand with a white circle in the centre.

"Sorry my boy, but we haven't got time to relax," he said as he held the costume. "Tomorrow will be your true test, and I just pray that you're ready for it," he said as he watched the boy blissfully unaware of what would happen to him.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

The next day was rather tame for Class 1-A as they began to realise that U.A. High was just like any other high school. They had lectures and classes, some of which involved learning English with Present Mic, and then they would have lunch in the main cafeteria. The plus side for Izuku was meeting all sorts of well-known heroes in person. Such as the Cooking Hero: Lunch-Rush, who offered up his speciality White Rice.

It was pretty much rather simple and plain after that.

But the class that everyone was looking forward to, was the Daily Foundational Heroic Studies, that was to be taught by none other than All Might Himself! It was hard not to get excited about that. A class being taught by the Number 1 hero in all of Japan, teaching them in their classroom. And while Izuku had already been trained and knew All Might, it was still exciting to be taught by him in the same school. He just hoped that he didn't do anything to reveal his secret of One for All or the connection they had in front of everyone else.

" **I AM HERE…"** Everyone turned to the front as they heard those words, **"…COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** Everyone stared in awe as the number 1 hero All Might, stood at the entrance of the door, his cape flowing in the wind as he looked like a stereotypical hero.

' _That was anything but normal! But it was so cool!'_

The entire class thought as they started compliment and saying how cool All Might looked in his silver age costume. Some like Kirishima saying how manly it looks, while Yuga complimented its style. But Izuku noticed that the man was slightly shaking as he posed, it was subtle but after spending ten months with the man, he could tell when he was forcing his Hero Form.

No doubt he was using up his Hero Form time in front of the others to keep up his appearance as the Symbol of Peace. Something that inspired Izuku to try his best in the class today.

" **Welcome future heroes! To the Foundations of Heroics! Here I teach the Basics of Hero Training, by teaching you the different ways you can become a hero! By pitting you in many different trials! For which you shall get tons of Credit for!"** the man said as he flexed his large muscles, while everyone in the class just looked excited.

" **Which is why today we shall be starting with COMBAT TRAINING!"** he proclaimed as he held up a small card that had the bold letters of Battle written on it.

As soon as he heard this, Bakugo began to grin as he could already feel the rush of using his Quirk in combat. It was what he wanted to do since he got here. To use his Quirk without getting into trouble, and give him the perfect excuse to find out how strong Deku's Quirk was, and why he had dared hide it from him. While Izuku, on the other hand, became nervous, as he could already feel Bakugo's glee at the prospect of fighting him. Which made him a little nervous, because of what happened yesterday.

 **"And to go with that are these! Your brand-new Hero Costumes!"** he pointed to the wall as the wall slid open and multiple cases lined the insides, all of them having numbers from 1 to 20. **"These costumes are designed base on your Quirks and the specifications that you made before U.A. started! After you get changed, head down to Battle Ground Gamma! And then your test shall begin!"** he proclaimed Everyone got immediately excited for this as they all rushed to the briefcases with their numbers on them. Izuku himself could barely hold back his excitement as he had been waiting months to wear his costume.

Shortly everyone was gathered at the Battle Ground dressed in their Hero Costumes as Izuku came out dressed in his hero costume. His mind flashed back to three weeks ago, as he was worried about what he would need for his costume, only to remember that he was still registered as "Quirkless". Reason being he had spent the last ten months prior training and mastering One for All that he forgot to register. Luckily All Might had assured him and told him it was easy to register his Quirk. But that had still left him with the problem of his costume.

That quickly changed when his mother came in holding up a handmade jumpsuit that was apparently based off a design he had in his notebook.

He was honestly surprised, asking why she made it, but then found out it was her way of apologising to him. A way to make up the fact that until only recently she started to encourage him to be a hero when she knew she should have said the words he needed to hear so many years ago. He never held it against her, he understood that there really wasn't much she could do at the time, even though he wished she had said the words he needed.

But that didn't matter anymore because she was supporting him now. And that was all that mattered.

' _Which is why I'm going to wear this costume with pride! And become wearing this!'_ he thought as he barely stepped out into the light, ready to face the challenge ahead.

"Ah! Deku, cool costume! It looks very practical!" he heard Uraraka's voice as he turned to greet her, only to blush when he saw her in her skin-tight costume that hugged her curves. "I wish I was more specific with my costume. It ended up being a skin-tight bodysuit," she said as Izuku could only blush at her.

"…Hero Course is the best" the small boy said as Izuku spun around in both shock and slight.

However, at that moment, All Might began to notice some things about the boy's costume. The long 'ears' on his head, the painted-on smile on the face mask were all features like his own. It was apparent to him how much he inspired the boy, how he would go so far as to have those features implemented on his costume and he couldn't help but chuckle at his fanboy successor.

' _ **So Obvious!'**_

" **Right, now it's time for the combat training. You all will be split into teams of two and will be battling each other in an indoor training exercise. A two on two battle, where the goal will be for the Villain Team to guard a 'Nuclear Device' and keep it away from the Hero Team. And before any of you ask, yes, it is an essential part of the Heroics Foundations. Heroes must learn how to fight against Villains and stop their nefarious plans! For many of them hide in the shadows!"** he explained as the others began to bombard him with many different questions, and one random one about their costume.

" **I'll get to all of you one at a time!"**

 **"In any case, the teams will be decided by a draw from this box,"** he said as he held up a box with the word lottery on it. **"When you draw out a name, that is who you will be partnered with!"** he exclaimed as Iida held up a hand.

"Is that really how we'll do it?" he asked before Izuku spoke up.

"Makes sense actually, heroes often have to randomly team up with other heroes they hardly know very well, so the test might be focused on that?" he said as Iida realised that as well.

"I see! I apologize for my remark!"

" **Now then! Let's team up!"** All Might exclaimed as each one of them drew a name out of the box. By some miracle of chance, Izuku managed to pick Ochako's name as she seemed really excited to work with him, while he just blushed and thought about how lucky he was. Following them was a kid with ice covering his left side being partnered with the tall multi-limbed teen. The Bakugo and Tenya, who was clearly shocked to find out they would be teamed up together. It went on like that until everyone was assigned a partner.

" **Now then! The first team that will be pitted together will be…"** All Might said as he placed his hands in two boxes and pulled out two balls. **"Team A as the Heroes! And Team D as the Villains!"**

The moment he heard that Izuku's heart dropped into his stomach as he instantly turned to Bakugo as the boy two was just as stunned as him. But then turned and glared at him as he knew he was still pissed about the trials yesterday, especially after finding out he had gotten a Quirk after so many years. He knew that at some point he would be up against his old classmate in a test like this, the moment he heard the words battle trial. He had just hoped that it would be months later after he managed to gain a better control over his Quirk.

But, it seemed that fate had other ideas and decided to pit him against Bakugo earlier than expected and he just hoped that he wouldn't end up in a body bag?

* * *

Five Minutes Later - Top Floor

* * *

After being explained the rules and told they could go all out but would be stopped if it became too dangerous, Team D headed inside to prepare. While Team A had to wait outside and memorise the layout of the building they were given. Both boys looked at each other one last time, as Bakugo just clicked his cheek in annoyance and went into the building.

When they got to the top floor Iida began to look around at the large paper-mâché 'Nuclear Device' that they were charged with defending. "It aches my heart having to become a villain. But this is to better ourselves to become Heroes, so I shall not waste this opportunity!" Iida exclaimed with conviction as he prepared himself for the battle.

"Which reminds me, since we have time, I was wondering if we should go over what we know about our enemy. You seem to know a lot about Midoriya, though you are surprised by the fact that he has a Quirk? Even calling him Quirkless, care to explain?" he questions hoping to get an insight of the boy's potential.

But Bakugo was completely somewhere else as his mind was shifting back to the trails and the unusual display of power from a previously 'Quirkless' Deku.

It still didn't make sense to him. How could Deku have finally gotten a Quirk, and why now after so long? Or did he have one all along and just not tell him? A strange thought came to him as his mind then flashed back to the Soft Ball Pitch as he remembered the strange red energy surged after hitting his fit into the ground.

The energy appeared…after he got hurt. His mind then going back to all the times he beat on Deku as he gripped his fists tight.

' _Has he…has he been using me to get stronger?'_ That thought seemed to enrage him even more as the mere thought of the nerd deceiving him for so long made his blood boil. A vicious snarl came over his face as small explosions lined his palm. He then grinned darkly as he turned to the teen.

"He shouldn't have a Quirk, he's fucking Deku, a useless nerd! But yeah, it seems he does have a Quirk…one that I can't wait to fight!" Tenya didn't like that look in his eyes as he could tell the boy was serious in his claims about fighting Midoriya. he just hoped that he didn't do anything too rash that could cost them this trial…

If he knew Bakugo like Izuku did, he would have been more worried.

* * *

Five Minutes Later – Outside the 'Villain's Lair'

* * *

Outside, Izuku and Ochako were memorising their pieces of paper as the time was slowly reaching the end of the preparation. Which meant they had exactly five minutes to find the device, defeat or evade the Villains and grab the device. Izuku looking up at the top of the building as he read over the blueprints.

"So, I guess we should commit these plans to memory, just like in a real situation huh?" Ochako asked as she looked over the blueprints. "And we have to find the device inside this whole building? That makes me a little nervous, who knows how long it will take to find them? Deku, you know something about that Bakugo Kid, what do you think they'll do this?" she wondered then flinched as the boy placed a hand to his chin and began to mutter to himself.

** "If I know Kacchan, he will want the device at the top of the building, above everyone else. Which makes sense, it's more defendable up there and it would bite into our time to get there. So, we would only have roughly a few minutes at most to get to the device. But, knowing Kacchan, he may just come at me with a full-frontal assault and try to take me out. It would be difficult if it's me and Uraraka against Kacchan and Iida. But I don't think Iida would do anything rash, he doesn't seem like the type of person to rush in without a plan, so that may work in our favour. But if they do team up, we'll be in serious trouble and I only have limited training with my Quirk, so I don't know if-!" **

"Holy crap you're muttering like crazy! And you're sweating through your costume!" that outburst was enough to shake Izuku out of his muttering as he turned to her.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm just a little nervous," he said as he looked up at the building. "We're going up against someone I knew from Middle school, and he and I don't exactly get along very well. So, I feel like I need to be on my guard in there," he said as Ochako looked sadly at him.

"I see, he made fun of you a lot, right? Even making up that 'Useless Deku' name?" he nodded as he then looked up at the building.

"Yeah, but the thing is despite all that, I think he's an amazing person," he said as Ochako looked confused.

"I'm not going to kid myself, I know he's a complete jerk and a really mean person. But, I can't help but admire him for his skills. His Quirk, his overwhelming drive to be the best. They're so much better than mine will ever be…" he said with a sad tone while Uraraka could only stare at the boy.

"But…that's doesn't mean I'm going to let him win this, I've worked too hard and went through too much just to lose here. I have to beat him…I can't lose here…"

The way he spoke sparked something in Uraraka as she smiled at the boy, glad to see that he would persevere and do his best at this. "So, it's a fated battle between men, right?" that instantly caused him to blush as he waved his arms around.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to drag you into this!" he stuttered and mumbled while she could only chuckle at his expense.

While in the control room, the rest of the students and All Might watched from the monitors as All Might began to judge their performances. _**'For this part my boy, I have to become impartial and judge you just I would everyone else. But be careful, Midoriya, even practise test like these can be dangerous, especially when one is given the freedom to go all out'**_ he thought to himself as he watched the monitors.

* * *

Then it came time for them to enter, as they managed to sneak in through a window. They each had a small earpiece in their ears to communicate with themselves, and hear instruction from All Might to let them know when they were going too far or if the time had run out.

Midoriya's heart was hammering in his chest as he and Uraraka peeked behind each corner as they carefully searched the building. Izuku more out of the knowledge that eventually Kacchan would come running up and attacking him, while also worrying about how he was going to fight him.

' _So far, I only have 1% control over One for All, if I combine it with Endurance's amplifying effect, I can increase the output to 2%...but, I'm still outmatched by his natural skill and his knowledge on his own Quirk. Not to mention if I go all out like I did during the exam…I could end up killing him…'_

His mind flashed back to the destroyed 0-Pointer and shuttered to think what would happen if he used that on a living person.

' _Calm down, I just need to remember all the notes I made on indoor battles, just need to remember-!'_

His train of thought was cut off as he felt the familiar sensation of heat and light as Bakugo came jumping from around the corner. His palms already superheated as he thrust his hand towards them. "An Ambush!" Mineta yelled in the control room as Bakugo threw his hand at the boy.

"GET DOWN!" Izuku managed to yell as he tackled Uraraka out of the way, as a large explosion rocked the hallway. The smell of burnt cloth and hair instantly alerted Izuku as part of his mask was destroyed, as he was forced to rip off the burning fabric, to which he luckily avoided having his head set on fire.

"Damn! That was close! Uraraka! Are you alright!?" he asked as his first instinct was to check on Ochako, to which she nodded.

"I'm fine, but Deku, your face!" she said as he shook his head. Letting her know that he was fine and that it was only just a scratch.

"Deku…" a loud growl reverberated in the hall, as Izuku and Ochako flinched at the tone as the blond teen slowly turned his head and glared at the boy. "Don't you dare fucking dodge me you shit!" he growled as the smoke and glare made him look like a villain.

' _I knew it, I'm his main target…'_

"What the hell! A sneak attack! That wasn't very manly!" a boy with spiky red hair said as he and the others watched from the control room.

"Ambushes are still considered a strategy, they are playing the villains after all and Villains often attack the Heroes when they least expect it. This is a simulation battle after all" All Might said as he narrowed his eyes at the screen. 'Still…I wonder how you will get through this one, Midoriya?'

"Deku…you've been using me, haven't you?" Bakugo growled as he slowly walked towards him. "Is that how you got in, with that Quirk of yours? How long have you been hiding your Quirk from me, Deku? How long have you been tricking me into making you stronger? ANSWER ME, DEKU!" he yelled as he ran at the boy, fully intent on blowing him to pieces.

Izuku, instantly reacted as he shocked the boy by grabbing his arm, and with little time to even register what the boy had done to him. Izuku managed pulled him over his shoulder and slammed him into the floor. The explosive boy letting out a gasp of air as his back slammed into the floor.

Everyone from the hallway to the control room was shocked as the green haired boy glared at the blond teen who slowly got up.

"Kacchan, I haven't been using you, I swear I haven't. But I know you're not going to believe me, no matter what I tell you…Just like I know that every time you attack, you start with your right arm first," Izuku said as the boy looked back and glared at him.

"I know everything about you because I write notes on every Hero think is amazing! Like the one, you blew up and threw away! Which included notes on you Kacchan! Because you are one of the people I look up to!" he yelled at the teen who just stared back with a mixture of shock and rage.

His mind flashing back to nearly a year ago when he destroyed Deku's notebook and threw it out the window as he growled in rage.

"All my life you've called me weak and useless because I didn't have a Quirk like everyone else! But the thing is Kacchan, I'm not like I was a year ago! I'm not the same Deku you affiliated with being Useless!" Midoriya said as he held up his fists and a bright flame burned in his eyes.

"From now on, my Deku isn't going to mean 'Useless!' It's going to mean 'I Never Give Up!" he yelled as both Bakugo and Ochako stared in awe at the boy, while those in the control room which they could hear what they were saying.

But All Might, just smiled at the boy as he felt a hint of pride at the boy's determination and drive. _**'All right my boy…show them what you've got…'**_ he said as Izuku stood before the boy who had harassed him for so long, while said boy just glared with a furious anger.

The battle between fated men was about to begin.

* * *

Omake: Izuku's Endurance Test

* * *

For the final challenge, the students were given a series of Endurance Tests, to see how much their own physical bodies could handle as it was important to measure their own human limits as well as their Quirks. Starting off with Sit Ups. However, Izuku's mind was elsewhere as he continued to do sit-ups, blissfully unaware of what was happening around him...

 _'Okay, I have to admit I didn't expect my softball pitch to be that powerful.'_

"Midoriya..."

 _'I mean, I know that Endurance doubles my strength. But I had never considered what it would do to One for All?'_ he thought as he continued the sit-ups.

"Midoriya..."

 _'If that's the case, would that mean that I can use more of One for All, even at its lowest?'_

"Midoriya!"

He snapped out of it as he looked up to see Aizawa and the other students staring at him. "You can stop now, its Uraraka's turn," he said as noticed that everyone had been staring at him as his sit-ups had gone beyond anyone else's. He blushed at this as he swapped places with her.

Next was the Pull-Ups.

 _'So what if I apply Endurance to One for All in my legs? Could I run two times faster than 1%, or would my body be unable to handle it? I need to test this as soon as I can. This could help me later on in the long run,_ ' he thought to himself as he was unaware of everyone else staring at him as he continued to mindlessly pull himself up and down while everyone else had stopped.

Bakugo growled as he watched the boy continue his exercise without even a bead of sweat on him. "Who the hell does he think he is!? I'll show that little punk!" he growled to himself as he tried to match Izuku's set. But after ten minutes, he became too tired and had to stop. All the while glaring at the boy who was still lost in his train of thoughts, unaware of what was happening.

"OI! Stop that you damn nerd!" he yelled as he managed to break the boy out of his trance and realised that he had done it again.

The final test was the Endurance Run, as Izuku was once again lost in his own train of thoughts as he ran around the track.

 _'Still, I should be careful. If this is anything like Adrenaline Shot, then there could be side effects that I'm not aware of. Like, maybe my body will start breaking down when I get older, or my ligaments will deteriorate, or even cutting my lifespan in half because of it? I need to talk to recovery Girl and see what she reckons?'_

Aizawa and the others just stared at the boy who continued to run around the tracks, his train of thought distracting him as he didn't even realise that everyone else had long since stopped and he was still going.

"What the hell is this kid? Is he some kind of a monster?" the boy with the cylinders on his arms asked, as he and the others just stared at him.

"I've never seen stamina such as this! Truly I have underestimated him!" Iida said as he waved his arms about.

"I think it's pretty cool! Look how long he can go! It's awesome!" Ochako said as the pink haired girl just grinned.

"Makes you wonder how good his stamina is elsewhere?" she said as some of them looked confused.

"What do you mean?" a girl with headphone jacks grown off her earlobes asked, as the pink girl smirked.

"I mean if he can keep going like this in a test...how long do you think he would last in the bedroom?" she asked with eyebrows wiggling, as all the girls pondered that and then blushed rapidly. Uraraka blushing madly as a strange image popped into her head as her cheeks flushed red.

 _'W-Where did that come from!?'_ she shrieked internally as Mineta instantly fell to his knees.

"Midoriya! You son of a bitch! You're already becoming popular with the girls!" he said with blood dripping off his bitten lip, as the other boys just stared weirdly at the purple headed boy. Finally, Aizawa had enough as he wrapped his cloth around the boy.

"Oi, knock it off. If you keep going we'll be here all day," he said with a slightly cross monotone voice as Izuku flinched and bowed.

"S-Sorry!" he said as All Might could only watch the behind a building as he smirked.

 ** _'Hahaha! You never cease to amaze me, Midoriya my boy!'_** he thought with pride as he watched the boy. But internally was also a little jealous of the boy, wishing he could do half the things Izuku could do now. And instantly wished he could be like he was back in his old days.

 _ **'...Shit...I'm getting too old'**_

* * *

 **And Scene, well here is Chapter VI. I realised this was going to be a bit long so I decided to split it into two parts. This is the first half of the of the Battle Trial, I wanted to write the whole battle trial in one chapter, but I realized that I wanted to add some new content to the fight. So, I've split it into two and will release the other half as soon as it is finished. So, yeah, the next chapter will have the battle between Ochako, Iida, Izuku and Bakugo. Sorry, but I've just been so busy with work that I'm having a hard time to sit down and wrote.**

 **Thank you, everyone for your patience and hope, I can update the next chapter sooner.**


	7. Chapter VII: Enduring Battle Between Men

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'**_

* * *

Chapter VII: Enduring Battle Between Men!

* * *

Smoke still lingered in the hallways as Deku stood before Bakugo, as his whole body shook with both fear and determination as he faced off against his old bully in the U.A. Battle Trials. Bakugo only growled with a furious rage as he found this new 'Deku' to be an annoyance. This was clearly not the same Deku he used to wail on when they were children.

This was someone else, someone who would stand up to him, someone who wouldn't go down without a fight and challenge his right to be the number 1 Hero...

And that just pissed him off

"Bakugo! Bakugo, what's happening!?" Iida's voice spoke into his ears as the man only growled in the earpiece.

"Shut up! Just keep guarding the damn thing! I'm going to deal with this little shit stain myself!" he growled as he ran at Deku again, trying to make him explode.

"Uraraka run! Go on without me!" he yelled as he managed to duck under Bakugo's leg kick, "I'll take care of this!" he ordered as Bakugo was fully focused on the boy, that he didn't notice Uraraka turning and leaving. All he was focused on right now was pulverising the little nerd in front of him.

"You can't afford to look away, Deku!" he yelled as he swung his hand again - exploding another section of the hall and forming large cracks in the concrete - Yet despite the impending doom towards his life, Izuku's mind was focused on formulating a plan.

He knew that he couldn't fight Bakugo forever - nor could he beat him in a straight-up fistfight - Bakugo just had much more experience, skill and time with his own Quirk than Midoriya - So, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a prolonged fight. But he knew that Iida would have been left alone with the Device. So, logically it would make sense to somehow separate himself from Bakugo and follow Uraraka to help her take on Iida and win the Trial.

Problem was, he knew from long experience that Bakugo would not just let him get past so easily. Especially if he was enraged as he was now. So, he needed to buy time for Uraraka, so that she could get away unnoticed. He then ran to the boy as Bakugo grinned at this.

"Finally decided to fight, huh!? Now, it's time to show you that my Quirk is the strongest!" he yelled as he swung his right arm again, only for Izuku to duck under the swing, as the explosion only served to crack another section of the hallway. He growled as he spun around and lighted up his hands full of tiny explosions. He tried to blast him again, but the boy once again evaded his attacks and struck the wall. Small bits of concrete and dust fell from the ceiling as the cracks spread further along the hallway.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Deku!" he yelled as he attacked again, only to miss. The room filling up with smoke and dust that it became harder to see. But Bakugo didn't care, as he merely blew away the dust and glared at the boy that refused to fight back. Izuku, on the other hand, was carefully looking around as he noticed that his plan was almost ready, he just needed to set him off one last time for it to work.

"Stop dodging me!" he yelled as he tried to pin the little shit down.

"Bakugo's getting angry, this doesn't bode well for Midoriya," a girl with frog-like features stated - Tsuyu Asui - as she and the others noticed the enraged look in his eyes as he kept blasting while Izuku kept dodging.

"Tell me about it, but the other guy isn't even using his Quirk against him. I mean we all saw what he could do in the Appreciation test. So, why isn't he fighting back or using his Quirk?" A large boy in a yellow spandex asked as and the others just watched Izuku duck and dodge the boy's attack.

"I don't know, but whatever his reason is, I doubt he's going to last much longer. Especially with the way Mister Explosions is going on," the boy with a tape-like helmet said, as he and the others watched as Bakugo grew increasingly angry at the boy who kept dodging him.

"Stop moving around and fight me! You little shit!" he yelled as went to grab for the boy's shirt, small explosions going off in his palm as he was ready to explode-kill the little shit. But just as he did, Izuku managed to knock his arm away and almost instinctively from his training with All Might, threw his own fist…

And punched Bakugo straight in the face.

Everything seemed to go silent and still as both Izuku and the control room was bathed in complete silence. Izuku with his eyes wide in shock as he just stared at his fist and Bakugo just still as a statue as a small trickle of red leaked from the boy's nose. That instantly caused Izuku to panic as he now realised how much stronger he was now and how pissed Bakugo was going to be with him. He slowly reached up as he touched the small liquid on his top lip as he brought it up to eyesight. It took a few moments, but he was finally able to recognise what the substance was…

…Blood…

…It was _blood_ …

… _His_ blood…

… _Deku_ made him _bleed_ his own blood…

Soon everything became red to him as he gripped his fists as they shook with rage. Izuku instantly felt a great surge of fear run throughout his entire body as he slowly backed himself away from the boy.

"… _ **Deku**_ … _ **you**_ … _ **you**_..." the way he said his name sent a chill down his spine as the blond teen slowly turned to him with red eyes glaring deep into his soul. Smoke and heat began to radiate off his palms as he Izuku knew what would happen next, as Bakugo spun around and threw another exploding palm at the boy.

" **YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** the explosion rocked the hallway as Deku had no choice but to duck under the attack.

The hallway now filled to the brim with smoke and dust, as more bits of rubble and concrete flaked off the walls and ceiling. Izuku had to cough just to get rid of the dust that had entered his lungs, as his eyes stung with small tears from the smoke that lingered in the air. But that was nothing compared to what stood before him as Bakugo had rage burning in his eyes and a terrifying snarl on etched upon his face.

Izuku had never seen him this angry before, it was honestly something he thought he would never see, no matter how many times Kacchan got angry at him. But then again, he had never fought back against the boy before, let alone punch him in the face. No choice now…

He had to fight back

" **Get up! We're still fighting!"** Bakugo roared as his palms crackled with small explosions, **"You're going to fucking** _ **pay**_ **for what you** _ **did**_ **! You fuck!"** it was clear that Kacchan didn't like it, and Izuku could definitely tell that he was going to make good on his threats **.**

 **"I'm going to kill you, Deku!"** Bakugo roared as he ran at the boy again.

And like last time out of instinct from the many times he trained with All Might, he managed to land a punch on the boy's stomach. The air quickly leaving his lungs, as Izuku then made to throw him away.

That was until he was harshly grabbed by his right arm, as small wisps of smoke steamed between Bakugo's fingers as the smell burnt flesh and fabric instantly filled Izuku's senses, while Bakugo only grew angrier as pure rage burned in his eyes. Combine that with the heat radiating off his hands, and you could understand why Izuku was scared.

"Man, that guy's intense…" a kid with spiky red hair said as he and the others watched the monitor. "Wish we knew what he was saying though,"

He then blasted the boy straight in the chest as the force of the explosion sent Izuku flying back as he tumbled into the same hall Uraraka ran into. His back hitting the wall with enough force that caused further cracks to splinter across the surface. Izuku coughed as his back ached and his chest felt as if it was on fire. But he quickly felt Endurance kicking in, as the pain he felt from Bakugo's attacks instantly flooding around his body and surging towards his fist.

"No…not yet, I'm not ready," he muttered to himself as he slowly began to stand up. His ears still ringing from the blast, as he could barely make out the sound of footsteps walking slowly towards him. But from the heat and small flashes of light, he knew that Bakugo was walking towards him.

"Just as I thought! There's no way you could have beaten my score! It was all just dumb luck, that's all!" his voice was like that of a demon's to Izuku as he slowly managed to get back on his feet, but had to hold onto the wall to keep himself stable. "And now I'm going to prove it once and for all, how useless you are! Deku!" he roared as he ran at full speed to the boy.

Only at the last minute for Izuku to flood his arm with 1% plus Endurance and smashed it into the wall. The shockwave from the strike managed to destabilize the hallway as large sections of the ceiling crashed down between them.

Effectively cutting off Bakugo from Izuku.

He finally managed to catch his breath as he looked at the large amount of rubble that blocked him from Bakugo.

"That should be thick enough to buy me some time, but if I know Kacchan this won't hold him for long…I need to find Uraraka. I doubt we have much time left," he said to himself as he quickly ran down the hallway, hoping to make it to Uraraka in time.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he fighting him?" the red-haired boy asked as he watched Izuku run up the stairs towards Uraraka. "Wouldn't it be easier if he took out that Bakugo kid first?"

"He knows that there isn't much time left, and he knows he can't be wasting it fighting that boy," the girl with the spiky ponytail and somewhat revealing costume said as she observed the fight. "I'm not sure if he planned it, but by blocking off his opponent, he's bought himself more time to assist his teammate. After all the objective of this test is to _retrieve_ the device, not waste it on petty grudge matches," she said as they all nodded.

" **Very astute, Young** **Yaoyorozu. It is, after all, a Heroes Job to finish the task and save the day. But sometimes things don't work out as you plan, and unfortunately for our Heroes, there isn't much time left…"** All Might spoke as he looked at the timer that read 3 minutes and 25 seconds left and counting.

 **"So, what those two will do now is the main question?"** he asked himself as they all looked at the monitors.

While on the other side of the rubble, a still and silent Bakugo was staring at the rubble as his fist was clenched tight that the sound of leather and flesh echoed in the vacant hall. His mind playing back the last few seconds as this time he noticed the red veins that appeared on Deku's arm as he managed to smash the ceiling down on him. It wasn't like what he saw during that Eraser Guy's Quirk Test.

It was something else, another aspect of his Quirk? But he didn't really care about that, all he cared about was finding that little shit and making him pay for humiliating him like this.

" _ **Deku…"**_ his voice betrayed all sorts of rage and anger as sparks and small pops echoed in the hallway. All restraints were off….and the Villain was unleashed.

* * *

Meanwhile – Top Floor

* * *

Uraraka peeked from behind the pillar as she spied Iida across the room as he stood in front of the 'Device'. It had been roughly two minutes since she and Izuku were forced to split, as he tried to buy her some time to escape from Bakugo. After which she spent the last two minutes searching every floor for Iida and the device. Finally, after reaching the top floor, she found him and was prepared to contact Izuku - letting him know her location - and allow the two to team up to win the battle-trial.

That was until…this happened.

"I see because Bakugo-san is naturally rotten to the core, he is able to take on the persona of a Villain easier then I can. While personally, I find the act appalling, but I understand that this is just another exercise that will help me ascend into the ranks of a Hero…" he sighed as he placed a hand on his face. "If that is the case, then for my role as a Hero in the future, I too shall wrap myself in the cloak of darkness…" he turned around as he shrouded himself with an evil aura.

"I am now…A **VILLIAN!** **"**

…Ochako could not help herself as she tried to hold in her laughter, but all that came out was saliva and a muffled laugh. "He's so _**serious**_!" she laughed out loud as Iida then turned to the sound of her voice.

"I see! So, you've come at last, Uraraka!" Iida proclaimed as she flinched, realising that she just ratted herself out.

"I had a feeling you would be the one coming here after Bakugo ran off to fight Midoriya, I have no idea the relationship those two have, but it seems to be a particularly bitter one to have caused my teammate to abandon me. But, seeing as I knew you would then be the one to face me, I took the precaution of your arrival and removed anything that wasn't nailed to the floor!" he proclaimed as Uraraka gasped as she looked around the room, only to find it spotless.

"Now you will have nothing to use your Quirk on! Which means you will run out of time! And Evil Shall Triumph This Day! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " he cackled with an evil laughter as Ochako and All Might could only stare at him.

"… _He's so earnest!"_ they both thought until Uraraka managed to shake her head and focus.

' _I need to focus! Deku-kun is doing everything he can to take on that Bakugo guy! So that means I have to do the same!'_ she told herself as she prepared to fight Tenya for possession of the device. _'I just need to touch him. Then I can make a run for the device!'_ she thought as she quickly bolted towards the boy with an outstretched hand.

However, Iida merely used his "Engine" Quirk and easily avoided her as he grabbed her by the back of her costume and threw her across the room, her helmet falling off and rolling across the floor. Normally he would have apologised for harming a girl, but right now his mindset was that of a villain, and he needed to remain focused on the battle.

"Do you honestly think I would allow you to touch me so easily!? I know all about your Quirk, and I'm well versed in combating opponents without allowing them to touch me!" Iida lectured as Uraraka slowly got up off the floor and glared at him.

' _Iida is taking this way too seriously, but either way, I'm at a disadvantage. He knows about my Quirk and has a serious advantage against me with his speed. My best bet is to hold out long enough for Deku to arrive,'_ she thought to herself as she glanced at the boy in front of her.

" _Uraraka! Are you there!"_ a voice suddenly called out from her ear as she instantly recognised the voice as Deku, _"I managed to separate myself from Kacchan and I'm heading to you now! Where are you!?"_ he asked as she placed a hand on her earpiece.

"Deku-kun! I found Iida and you were right, they were on the top floor in the middle room!" she explained as she relayed everything to Deku. "But I got discovered by Iida-san and I'm up against Iida!" she said as the boy nodded on his end.

" _All right, I'm on the third floor now, I should be there soon! Hold him off for as long as you can!"_ he said as she strangely found his words comforting and filled her with resolve to keep fighting.

"All right, see you soon Deku-kun," she said as Iida raised an eyebrow evilly, not that anyone could see, and got into a fighter's stance.

"I see, so your partner is on his way, he must have found a way to defeat Bakugo. No matter, I just need to protect this device long enough for you to lose. So, prepare yourself! Hero!" he roared 'menacingly' as Uraraka couldn't help but hold on a laughter at the boy's seriousness and devotion to his role. But that was quickly thrown away as Iida sped towards her, his quirk shooting across the floor way as she just managed to avoid him as he shot past her.

The wind from his speed blowing her back as she rolled away from the boy. He then sped again as his Engine Quirk greatly enhanced his speed as he ran literal circles around the girl. Ochako was lucky this was only a test, otherwise, some of his attacks would have seriously hurt her. But noticed that he had left his post from the device.

She decided to use this to her advantage as he used her Quirk on herself and jumped towards the device. But just as she was about to touch the thing, Iida sped back and grabbed the 'Device' and placed it at the other end of the room.

"Nice try, Hero! I'm surprised to see that you can use your own Quirk on yourself, but I won't fall for something like that!" he said as she Ochako landed on the ground and cursed slightly under her breath.

She knew that without anything loose to use her Quirk on, she would never be able to get past Iida and retrieve the device. She needed Deku's help, who could at least either distract him or use his strength Quirk to create some ammunition for her to use against the speedster. However, she had no idea how long it would take to get up here and how much time they would have left until Trial was over.

From what she could guess, it wasn't a lot.

' _But still…'_ Uraraka thought to herself as she stood back up. _'Deku-kun is trying his hardest to win. So, I must do the same! Otherwise my plan to help my parents will be wasted!'_ a bright flame sparked in her eyes as she clenched her fists.

Determined to win this trial and get the life her parents needed. She then ran towards him as she attempted to grab a hold of him, or at the very least, the device when he avoided her. But like last time, he just grabbed the device and moved it to the other end of the room. Completely out of her reach and wasting more of her energy and time.

Yet even though she knew it would just be an endless cycle, she had to try and grab him to finish this trial.

"Uraraka!" A voice called out as she and Iida turned to see Deku running towards them. Parts of his costume was singed, and he had long since discarded the plastic face mask after it got destroyed by Bakugo's second explosion. But just seeing him there brought her hope that they could win.

"Deku-kun! / Midoriya!?" they both shouted as he stood beside Uraraka.

"Impossible! How did you manage to get past Bakugo!?" he demanded as Izuku only narrowed his eyes at him.

"Doesn't matter! Right now, Uraraka and I are here to defeat you!" Izuku said as Ochako nodded and both prepared to fight the speed enhanced boy. Iida glared from his helmet as he began to weigh his odds.

It was clear that alone, he could easily have taken on Uraraka by keeping her at bay and away from the Device. But now that Midoriya had arrived as well, assuming he managed to take out or incapacitate Bakugo, it meant that it would be harder now to guard the device and keep Uraraka from using her Quirk on him.

Which meant that he had to be careful now when facing these two. Because with Uraraka's Zero Gravity Quirk and Midoriya's Herculine Strength, it was certainly going to be a challenge for the young villain to guard the device…

Iida really got into the role of this exercise, huh?

"Alright, I'll distract him, while you go after the Device. I'm not as fast as Iida, but I can at least keep him busy for you," Izuku instructed as Ochako nodded and he made a run to grab the boy with 1% flooding his legs.

Meanwhile, Uraraka tried to run after the device. A solid plan but useless as Iida was much faster than Izuku at 1%, as he rushed over and grabbed the boy by the back of his costume and threw him right into Ochako as they both collided in mid-air. Midoriya at the last minute shifting his body to hit the pillar first and cushion Ochako as they fell to the floor.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Heroes!" he yelled with an evil laughter as everyone in the control centre could only stare at the boy.

' _He sure takes things seriously, doesn't he?'_

"It's no use, Iida's too fast for either of us and I think we're almost out of time," Izuku said as he and Uraraka got up off the floor.

"But what can we do, if we can't get past him how are we going to win?" she asked as Izuku looked around and surveyed his surroundings.

It was clear to him that Iida was faster than both of them, even when he used 1% of One for All. So, unless he was willing to go beyond that and fracture his legs, he needed to think of something else. He could try and combine Endurance with One for All again – like he did in the appreciation test – but they had very little time left to properly charge it up. It looked like he was out of options, he had to use more of One for All and damn the risks.

"Uraraka, when I say so, run for the device. I'll handle Iida," he ordered as she looked at him cautiously then nodded as she prepared to run for the device.

However, that changed when they heard a boot slamming angrily into the ground behind them as they all spun around at the noise. Fear instantly crept down Izuku's spine as saw Bakugo at the doorway. His eyes screaming with blood and rage, while his hands were radiating with heat and anger.

"Oh boy!" the boy with the tape dispensers said as he looked at Bakugo. "Short Tempers back!" he said as even though he was safe in the bunker, he too felt the same fear that Midoriya was feeling. Even All Might was a little worried about the strange grin that was plastered over his face.

"k-Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw his 'friend' standing at the doorway.

Uraraka also had a look of fear as she saw the utter calm rage and hatred that resonated within his red eyes. This was the type of person Deku was friends with? There was no way someone as kind as Izuku could ever have been friends with someone who looked like that.

"Bakugo! How fortunate you are here! Now we can end these Heroes once and for-" Iida exclaimed as he was somewhat glad to see his teammate return, but that soon faded as the boy grinned rather unsettlingly at Midoriya. "Bakugo?"

"Thought you could get away from me like that, huh Deku?" he spoke as his voice resonated with a dark and malicious chuckle, while seemingly ignoring everyone else in the room. "Why aren't you using your Quirk against me? Are looking down on me or something?" he asked much to the confusion of the others and then aimed the gauntlet at the boy

"You know how my Quirk works, don't you Deku? My body secretes a nitro-glycerine like substance, which is then sparked by the sweat on my palms. The more I sweat, the bigger my explosions…" Izuku's eyes widened as Bakugo reached for the pin on the gauntlet. A quick glance behind him and he instantly feared for both Ochako and Iida's safety.

"So, if those eggheads followed the specs I asked for, then I can store large amounts of excess sweat into these bracers and blow you to kingdom come!" he grinned as All Might's eyes widened at this.

 **"YOUNG BAKUGO, STOP! IF YOU USE THAT ON MIDORIYA, YOU'LL KILL HIM!"** he yelled into the mic but did little to stop him.

"ONLY IF I DON'T HIT HIM HEAD ON!" he yelled as he pulled the pin.

Time seemed to slow down as Izuku watched the small metal pin being removed from the bracer. A small shimmer of light, from the what he could only assume was the barrel, told Deku that he had very little time left. His body instantly moved on its own, as he pushed Uraraka out of the way to the left, with barely any time to cross his arms in front of his chest. After the pin was removed a large explosion slammed into his right side and destroyed anything on the right side of the room. Fire, smoke and the loud crack of sound blasted into everyone's ears as an entire section of the top floor was destroyed.

Those underground could feel the shockwave themselves as they all were just shocked at the complete and brutal display of power by Katsuki Bakugo.

Uraraka and Iida coughed and gasped for air as thick black smoke slowly drifted out of the large hole that was blasted out of the building. Their ears still ringing from the explosion as their sense slowly returned to them. Ochako coughed and wheezed as she brushed off the small bits of debris and dust that now covered her form. Her eyes instantly travelled to the large hole on the wall as rays of sunlight broke through the smoke.

"Whoa…" she muttered as she looked at the hole. But then a flash of green caught her eye as she instantly remembered that her partner was near the centre of that blast. "DEKU!" she screamed as she searched through the smoke for her partner.

Her eyes then widened as he stood before her. The right side of his costume was singed with burns as the entire right sleeve of his arm completely destroyed. Small burns were scattered across his right arm and part of his face as he still managed to keep himself standing, despite the damage he took from Bakugo's explosion. It was fortunate that his Quirk had built up an endurance from the year of Training with All Might. But even that was almost too much for him as he seemed to be standing on his last legs.

"Deku! Oh my gosh!" she cried out as she ran over to him, he stumbled onto his knee as he grasped his right arm in pain as a large burn could be seen on the surface of his skin.

"Your skin, it's so burnt!" she then looked over and glared at Bakugo. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You could have killed him!" she yelled as said boy only clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"Bakugo you idiot! Were you trying to kill all of us!" Iida managed to cough out as he thanked his luck for the filters in his helmet. "You could have killed Midoriya and Uraraka!" he scolded as he forgot all about the Battle Trial and was concerned for the safety of his fellow classmate.

The others in the bunker were just as vocal as the kid with the red hair turned to All Might. "Sensei you have to stop this, that Bakugo kid is out of control!" he begged as the man only watched the monitors.

 **'** _ **Normally I would have to disagree, because from what I could hear, Bakugo wasn't actually planning on hitting Midoriya. But if it hadn't been for Midoriya pushing Young Uraraka out of the way and Young Iida's speed, then they could have been seriously injured in that attack. As a Hero, I cannot condone this reckless act and as a Teacher, the safety of my students must come first. I have no choice but to call this match and fail both teams…I'm sorry Young Midoriya, I know how much you wanted to win,'**_ he grabbed the mic as he spoke into their earpieces.

 **"Young Bakugo, that was extremely reckless and highly dangerous. You could have seriously injured your fellow classmates; therefore, I have no choice but to disqualify you and-"**

"Don't…"

All Might stopped as everyone on the fifth floor turned to Izuku, his eyes shadowed by his hair as he as he slowly stood back up. He held onto his right arm while everyone just stared at him. "Don't…stop the match…" he said through small gaps of breath. "I can…keep going…I…I have to do this…" he gripped his right wrist as he looked up and glared into Bakugo's eyes while Ochako could only stare at him.

"Deku" Ochako whispered as the boy stood up.

"After all…I said my 'Deku' was going to mean I never give up! …And I'm not going back on my word!" he yelled out as everyone stared at the sheer determination that burned brightly in his eyes.

Ochako could only stare up at the boy as he stood tall and proud, despite the dirt and burns that covered his form. It gave a strange feeling in her chest that she couldn't describe as she just stared at his back. But whatever it was she was feeling, it gave her the strength to stand back up alongside Deku. A second fire burning in her own eyes as she stood beside him.

Iida looked at the boy as he too felt an inspirational flame burning inside him, despite being on the opposite side of their battle. It made him see how strong Midoriya's determination and will was compared to his own. He nodded as he got ready to continue. "Truly I have underestimated you…Midoriya," he said as he slid back into a fighting stance.

Bakugo, on the other hand, seemed to be enraged by this, as his own red eyes glared into the boy's emerald pupils that seemed to blaze like a beacon.

And even though they couldn't hear him down in the bunker, the look in his eyes seemed to spark something within the other students as they watched the boy on the monitor. Some found him to be strong, some found it to be manly as hell and some found it to be inspirational. While All Might could only stare, then smile at his successor, as the boy showed once again that he carried the fire that would one day take his place as the next Symbol of Peace.

 **"** … **Very well, I'll allow this match to continue, But! If you try that move again Bakugo, I will have no choice but to disqualify you and your team,"** he ordered into the mic as Bakugo merely growled in response and nodded.

"Fine! Not like I'll need it to beat him," he stated as he clenched his fists and got ready to attack. "Oi, Four-Eyes!" he yelled as Iida flinched at his tone. "Don't you fucking dare interfere, Deku is mine!" he growled as Iida looked concerned.

"...Are you truly aiming to be a Hero?" he asked more himself then Bakugo.

Meanwhile, Midoriya and Uraraka were slightly unnerved as they were now surrounded by the two villains. The exact situation Izuku was hoping to avoid. He knew that time was running out and that they had maybe less than two minutes to complete this task. But they were out of options.

"Deku, what should we do?" she whispered in a hushed tone as the boy in front of her seemed to be weighing the options in front of him.

His mind racing to find a solution to the conundrum. His eyes then fell to the floor as All Might also noticed his gaze from the monitor. A smile spread across his face and he gripped his fist. "Uraraka…" he whispered in a hushed tone, "Listen very carefully, because we may only get one shot at this. Here's the plan…" he quickly whispered something to the girl. Her eyes widened before they quickly became determined as she nodded.

"Okay," she said as she turned around and faced Iida, now standing back to back against Deku's, as small veins of red spread across his arm as he looked back up towards Bakugo.

'… _Need to go, 2%...'_ he told himself as he focused his mind on One for All at 2% of its power. The familiar fire that All Might would often see in the boy burned brightly while he and Bakugo glared at each other. An angry scowl on his face as smoke began to wisp between his finger, while his eyes screamed of uncontained rage for the nerd that refused to stay down.

Time Remaining – 45 seconds

Bakugo then roared as he ran towards the pair. His palms now glowing from the heat as he runs towards Deku who slid back slightly into a fighter's stance, ready to meet the boy head on, as he clenched his right arm. The power of One for All and Endurance circulating around his arm, as his eyes remained focused on the boy in front of him.

38 Seconds

"Here I come, Uraraka!" Iida then yelled as he quickly propelled himself towards the girl, as she flinched slightly but then became focused as she prepared her quirk. Her fingertips touching each other as she prepared herself for Deku's plan.

34 Seconds

"Deku!" Bakugo roared as he charged at the boy, his right arm in full swing as Deku then rushed forward with his own arm – that now glowed with the powers of One for All and Endurance.

30 Seconds

Iida sprinting across the ground before he jumped into a high kick as Uraraka held fast and prepared herself.

28 Seconds

The mad gleam seemed more intense in Bakugo's eyes, as he and Deku swung their fists at the exact same time. An orange glow and a red light trailing behind their arcs as Bakugo aimed his palm for Deku's head. While Deku's was aimed…

24 Seconds

…At the floor…

20 Seconds

"URARAKA, NOW!"

The scream was all needed to say as she quickly spun around and touched both herself and Deku with her Quirk, right as his fist slammed into the ground. His output of 2% which combined with Endurance's doubling affect increased his output to around 4%.

The combined strike of 4% - plus the damage caused by Bakugo's earlier attack – caused the floor to become unstable, as a large spider web fracture quickly spread across the surface. Before completely caving in which caused both Bakugo and Iida to fall to the next level.

"WHAT!" Iida yelled as both he and Bakugo landed on the next floor under them. Iida managing to use his engines to avoid landing roughly, while Bakugo used the explosion he saved for Deku was used to break his fall. But as they landed, they both looked up s their eyes widened to see both Uraraka and Deku floating in mid-air.

18 Seconds

"WHAT!? Impossible!" Iida yelled as he and Bakugo stared up at the pair.

Earlier before, Deku had noted that the floor had become structurally weaker after Bakugo's attack, with the only area unaffected was where the 'Device' was currently placed. He also took note that Iida was faster than both of them on any solid surface. So, taking a page out of his hand notes on speed type heroes, he decided the best option was to change the battlefield to their favour. He then formulated a plan that would be risky, but if it worked it, would have been worth it.

Utilizing his strength and Uraraka's Zero Gravity ability, he destroyed the floor beneath them and caused the other two combatants to fall to the next floor. It would only hold them off for a few seconds at least, but that was all the time they needed.

15 Seconds

"Ready!?" Izuku asked as Uraraka nodded, a slightly strained look on her face as she was not used to making two people float at the same time.

13 Seconds

He then grabbed her by the arm and spun her around and towards the weapon. Iida and Bakugo instantly realised what they had planned and made an attempt to stop them. Iida using his speed to jump up between the pillars back to the next floor – or what was left of it - while Bakugo used his explosions to propel him towards the pair.

12 Seconds

"Deku!" he yelled as he attempted to attack the helpless boy floating in mid-air, while Iida tried to go after the rapidly speeding Uraraka headed for the device. Which was hard to do, since there was no more floor left for him to land on.

10 Seconds

But just as Bakugo was about to blast Deku back to the stone age. Deku spun around as he focused the power of 2% One for All into his fist and turned to face him.

8 seconds

"Uraraka! Now!" he yelled as the girl instantly cancelled her Quirk and the effect it had on their bodies.

6 Seconds

"Release!" she yelled as both of them started to plummet back to the earth. Iida's hand reaching at her as he made a desperate attempt to grab the girl. His fingertips just touching the edges of her boot as her eyes widened briefly in panic.

5

Izuku and Bakugo both swung their fists as Deku at the last minute hesitated and shut off One for All, while Bakugo blasted him with his quirk. A large explosion rocketing off as the shockwave was strong enough to push Uraraka closer to the device and Iida further from the girl. But by some miracle, Deku managed to block the attack with his left arm and managed to get a fist in his face, as Deku's above normal strength broke his nose and caused blood to fly out.

4

Eyes were wide and hearts were pumping rapidly, as everyone seemed to watch the events in slow motion. Time crawling to snail's pace as Uraraka drew closer to the device.

3

Her fingers almost touching the device, as Deku and Bakugo both plummeted to the floor. Smoke trailing off Deku's arm, while blood seeped from Bakugo's nose before both of them crashed into the rubble and dust.

2

Iida looking up in shock as the girl then landed on the device and gripped it tight as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

1

"RETRIEVED!"

The moment she said that a large buzzer like noise echoed out throughout the build as everyone stared in shock and awe. Even All Might himself was stunned as he looked at the monitor. His normal smile completely gone as his jaw slacked and his eyes wide in shock. Before the utmost corners of his mouth turned into a grin and yelled into the microphone.

" **HERO TEAM, WINS!"**

While back at the trial Izuku smiled softly as he lay on the ground of the building. His left and right arm were both seriously burnt, and the remains of his costume were singed and blackened. But he didn't care about that as he had finally beaten Kacchan at something. Albeit by a risky gamble that could have horribly backfired, but to him, that was more than enough.

All the while Bakugo just stared up at the sky, his red eyes wide with shock and dilated, as his entire body felt numb from the realization that he had just lost...

To Deku

* * *

 **And Scene. Well, here is the long-awaited chapter Seven of The Enduring Hero Deku, I hope you all liked it. I tried to change as much of the fight as I could without making Deku overpowered but still strong enough to get a few slugs into Bakugo.**

 **It was hard, and I have been very busy with work, so I have not had a lot of time to sit down and write new chapters or stories. So, I hope this makes it up and tell me what you think in the review.**

 **Next time, Chapter VIII: Enduring the Normality of U.A.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Enduring the Normailty

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'**_

* * *

Chapter VIII: Enduring the Nomrailty

* * *

Small bits of rubble and broken glass shattered onto the wreckage that was the _Villain's Hideout_ as everyone was reeling back in the last 45 seconds. The Hero Team of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka had just managed to beat the villain team of Bakugo Katsuki and Ida Tenya with little time to spare. It had been a brutal disapply of ferocity, ingenuity and determination as Izuku and Uraraka just managed to grasp victory by the skin of their teeth.

However, the damage from the battle was present as the entire building was deemed unsafe for the test and would have to be replaced with a second building adjacent to the current. Izuku had to be treated by Recovery Girl again – who scolded him again for overusing his Quirk. Luckily thanks to Endurance he wasn't rendered unconscious.

The others had to be treated for light inquiries, such as Ochako's motion sickness while Bakugo had to have his nose set manually. Mostly as Recovery Girls way of scolding him for his reckless behaviour, before healing properly with her Quirk. The four of them stood before All Might as he looked at the two teams.

" **All right now, congratulations to the Hero Team for achieving the first Victory. And though many of you shone brightly today, one of you stood out the most. And that person…was Ida Tenya!"** All Might said as Ida was shocked, but slowly smiled as he clutched his heart.

The others in the class were confused as they assumed that Izuku and Ochako where the ones that actually won. "But, Tenya and Bakugo lost, how come only Tenya is the one that stood out the most?" a girl with frog-like features asked All Might Grinned.

" **Now, can anyone tell me why I think you Tenya stood out the most?"** All Might asked as the Girl with the Spikey Ponytail raised her hand.

* * *

Name: Momo Yaoyorozu Quirk: Creation - the ability to create any non-living material from her uncovered body through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can create it.

* * *

"It was because Tenya managed to maintain his goals while adapting to the situation. Bakugo lost control of his own rage during the battle and became fixated on Midoriya in what I can only assume was some kind of personal grudge that it cost him the match. He even went as far as using a dangerous attack that could have potentially caused serious injuries to both the Hero Team and his own Partner. This was a training exercise, after all, not a real battle. The only reason they lost was that of a slow reaction time," she said as Tenya felt pride in her praise while Bakugo said nothing as he listened to her words.

"Uraraka lost her focus halfway through and exposed herself. Had she remained focused she could have snuck up on Tenya without alerting him but lost focused and had to fight him instead" Ochako bowed her head slightly as she felt ashamed for such a small error.

"And while I can argue that Midoriya was focused on reuniting with his partner to take down Tenya and complete the object, as well as coming up with a way to separate himself from Bakugo, he too was caught up in the grudge match with Bakugo and suffered the same result. He even continued despite being injured by Bakugo's high explosion when he should have just allowed the match to be cancelled instead of risking further injury" Izuku nodded at the analyses of the battle as

All Might nodded at this too. **"True, Young Yaoyorozu. But do not forget that in a real situation the villain won't give you a chance to stop in the middle of a fight. Sometimes you will have to push through despite the condition of your own body."** He mental grasped at his side.

 **"Also, had it not been for Midoriya pushing Uraraka out of the way and shielding her from the blast, her injuries would have been a lot more severe."** All Might noted as he looked at his successor and nodded to him.

Izuku smiled briefly at this as he felt a little better at the praise from him.

Momo nodded as well. "Yes, I see your point Sensei. Thank you for the insight," she said as she bowed.

"All Right now, let's get the next match underway. Now the next teams will be, B team and I team!"

All Might's voice drowned out as Bakugo just continued to glare at the floor. After the battle, he had felt completely numb as he heard the words of Hero Team Winning. The words sounding so wrong to him as he realised that he lost to Deku.

It was the first time he had ever lost at anything since he got his Quirk. Especially to Deku. He couldn't fathom it as he felt that it shouldn't have been possible, no matter what Quirk Deku somehow managed to awaken.

Yet the evidence was standing right before him. He lost, he lost to Deku and it just made him feel so…confused.

All Might noticed as he could see the unusual silence in the boy as he narrowed his eyes at him.

 ** _'Hmm, from what I understand this is the first time Young Bakugo has ever lost at anything in his life. It seems he got so used to winning that the idea he could even lose was a lot for him to take in. From what I've gathered he has a very inflated Ego of himself. Which is dangerous at the moment because there is no telling what he'll do later on…or what he could do to Midoriya?_** ' he glanced to Midoriya as he stared at the on-going battle.

 ** _'I need to have a world with him when I have the chance. If I don't I fear that boy could do something reckless…and as a teacher I can't allow that.'_**

"Sensei?" he looked over to the Frog Girl as she pointed to the monitor. "Shouldn't you be starting the match now?" she asked as All Might flinched.

" **AH! Of course! Thank you Young Asui!"**

* * *

The class went on as each team fought against each other. Sometimes the Hero Team won effortlessly while sometimes the Villains won. Midoriya took the time to watch the match and analyse all of his classmate's Quirks and Abilities, a habit he had formed when he was told he would never have a Quirk.

Because of it, he was able to effectively write down strengths, weakness and possible counter attacks in case he ever had to face them again. As well as ways to improve their own abilities.

But while he did that his mind also subconsciously looked over to Bakugo as the boy was unnaturally silent – if you had known him as long as Izuku had then you would be scared to. He like himself was watching the matches intensely as he watched each and every one of them fight. Especially the one who defeated his opponents by freezing them and gaining instant victory.

Izuku stared at him as he wondered what was going on inside his head.

He had no idea what his victory would do to the boy who had harassed him since Middle School. Would get back at him after school, would he treat him even worse than before or would he start changing because of it? …that last one seemed unlikely as the boy was known for being highly stubborn no matter what. But he also began to think about the match itself.

Sure, he won, but that was only because of _Endurance_ and _One for All_.

He felt like he had cheated him. He had used All Might's powers, despite his own being thrown into the mix, as he felt that without them he would have never actually won against him. It was a part of the years of being neglected and put down by the other students at his Middle School that this mindset was instilled in him.

He could not see that it wasn't All Might's power but his own that had won and should rather relish in the fact he had beaten his bully and used his own strength against him. That's what normal people would have done.

But this was Izuku after all and despite everything he had done to him since preschool, he still saw Bakugo as a friend – for some bizarre reason – and he wanted to clear the air between them. Even if it meant he had to reveal his secret.

The Class ended as everyone began to leave for the lockers, changing out of their costumes and into their school attire. All the while talking about their matches while Bakugo continued to be silent. But before Izuku could go All Might placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured to him.

" **Young Midoriya, may I have a word with you after school?** " he asked as he leaned down to the boy **. "Meet me in the teachers' lounge, okay?"** he asked as he nodded and left to change.

After he got changed he went over to the teachers' lounge as he found All Might – in his Toshinori form – as he gestured for the boy to sit before him.

"I know what you're planning to do," he told the boy as he looked up. "You want to tell that boy you used my power to beat him, right?" Izuku didn't say anything but nodded. "And why would that be, young Midoriya?" he asked.

"It's because I need to tell him. I will keep your secret about One for All, All Might. But I-I need to tell him that it wasn't my strength. I used your Quirk against him and it wasn't right. I still feel like I'm cheating just being here. It's your power and I only had ten months to learn about my own. While Kacchan has-!"

"Shut up, prince of nonsense!" the sudden yell from Toshinori caused the boy to jump as the man stared at him.

"Now look here, you have got to stop doing this to yourself. You have got to stop thinking that you didn't deserve to win, and you've got to stop thinking that _One for All_ is my power. It was your plan that won the battle, despite me saying that Iida was the stand out of the match. Not to mention I observed your fight, you didn't use One for All when you fought Bakugo at all, you used it to break a wall and the floor. That wasn't a fight, that was strategic thinking." He told the boy as he laced his fingers together.

"And at the last minute, I saw you shut off One for All before you punched him in the face. That wasn't _my power_ that was all _you._ " He sighed as he stared at the boy in the eyes.

"Do you think that I still see it as my master's power? No, I don't. Do you want to know why? It's because my master had faith in me to carry on the power that helped save so many lives. When she passed it on to me it became my own. When I gave it to you, it became your power." Izuku stared as he listened to his idol's speech.

"Sure, you weren't born with it and you're still mastering your own latent Quirk. But it is now a part of you, it will always be a part of your life until you hand it down to your own successor. But until that time, I don't get to decide what you do with it, only you get to."

Izuku looked down at his hand as he stared at the bandages that were wrapped around his wrist. The final moments playing back in his mind as he felt no hint of One for All in his fist, only the flesh and bone of Kacchan's cheek as he smashed it into the boy's face. All Might was right, it wasn't All might that won that battle, it was him and his own strength.

For all his life Kacchan had pushed him down, telling him to never step out of his shadow while he became the Number One Hero. And for a time, he felt he belong there. But maybe it was time to stop being afraid of Kacchan and start pushing back. Step out of his shadow and be his own person.

Otherwise, he'd never be a Hero like All Might.

He'd just be the same Deku he used to be. And that's not what his name would mean anymore.

He smiled as he looked up at All Might and nodded. "Thank you, All Might. But there is one thing I have to tell Kacchan and I promise it's not about One for All." He stood up as he bowed to his master. Toshinori watched the boy leave as he felt proud of the boy, glad to see that his words were finally starting to reach into the cracks of his self-confidence.

"Hmm, glad I got through to him. That kid has some serious self-confidence issues that need to be worked out. But, I know he'll overcome them, he's my successor after all and I have to have full faith in his decisions…" silence blanketed as he stared at the clock.

"…But maybe I should just follow and see what has to say." He bulked grabbed his cape and sped down the hallway.

* * *

Outside U.A. Academy

* * *

Bakugo walked in silence as he played the day's events in his head. He finally got to use his Quirk in a combat situation – albeit for as the villain team – and he felt that he could finally show everyone that he was number one around her. But in his first match, he was beaten by Deku of all people with a Quirk he somehow managed to hide from him.

Not only that but after watching everyone else's fight – epically the one with the half-n-half hairstyle who one with little effort – he realized how different it was then Middle school.

Back there everyone knew to stay out of his way because he had the most potential and the flashiest Quirk. He was guaranteed to get into U.A. and become the Number One Hero like All Might – a man he admired and strove to best.

That but today just showed him how out his league he was compared to Half-n-Half. Who managed to secure the weapon and defeat the villain without harming his teammate or damaging the hideout, and he wasn't even trying. Not to mention what that Pony-tail girl said about his performance really hit him where it hurt. He was the one at the top of the food chain. He was the one he had to beat now if he ever wanted to be the Number One Hero.

Otherwise, he'd become the Deku of U.A.

"Kacchan!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he turned to see Deku as he glared at the boy from across the courtyard. His breath coming out in pants as he breathed in and stood taller then he had ever seen him in his life.

"Kacchan. There is something I have to tell you, something I need to say to you if I ever want to be a Hero…" he breathed in as he glared and said. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." He said with the utmost confidence as Bakugo blinked at the boy.

"All of my life you've told that I will never have a Quirk as cool as yours. That I'll never become a Hero like All Might and that I should just give up. You made me feel like less of a human for all of my childhood, and for a while, I even agreed with you, because I didn't have a Quirk." He looked down at his hand as he stared at the bandages.

"But then I finally got my Quirk, completely out of nowhere, and realised you were wrong about me. You were wrong about me this whole time, and I should have realised that." A saddened look came into his eyes as he thought back to all the years he had bullied him.

"This Quirk I have is different from yours in so many ways, and I'm still learning how to control it. But one day I will master it and I will overcome you with it…so from now own, I will compete with you to become the Number One Hero as my rival!"

Bakugo stared at the boy who held a face of absolute confidence, even though he could see a slither of doubt in his face. He strangely didn't feel angry at him for that, but he also didn't feel happy about it either. It was something new that he couldn't describe at the moment and that confused the heck out of him. But seeing this new side of Deku made him realise that if he continued the way he was then Deku was going to catch up to him, maybe even surpass him.

And there was no way he was going to allow that to happen.

He clicked his tongue as he turned away. "Whatever, just enjoy your win cause it's never going to happen again dammit! If you're going to stand against me then I'm going to take you down with everyone else! Along with that overconfident half-n-half bastard! You hear me!" he spun around as he stormed his way out.

"Because I'm going to be the Number One Hero, dammit! So, bring it on!" he called out one last time as Izuku stared at the retreating boy as he slumped.

"That was scary, I seriously thought he was going to explode on me again?" he panicked slightly as he briefly reverted back to his old self.

But he shook it off as he looked at the retreating boy that he once considered a friend. Things may have changed between them, but they still had the same dream that pushed them to this day. To become the Number One Hero like All Might. He once thought that they could do it together as friends. But now he sees that only one of them could be the Number One.

And that person was going to be him one day.

Meanwhile, All Might sighed in relief as he watched the entire exchange from start to finish. At first, he was afraid that Midoriya would spill the secret about One for All to Bakugo but was surprised to find out that it was only a declaration of rivalry. Not the best thing to have between students, especially since one of them was a literal walking dynamite. But it was something that motivated people to push themselves to go beyond their limits.

Midoriya had a lot of catching up to do if he wanted to become the next Symbol of Peace. If having a rivalry with his former bully helped him along that way, then it was okay for the moment. He just hoped that nothing bad would come of it.

Unbeknownst to either of them Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina had watched the entire exchange from start to finish as they just happened to be walking by the glass window. "I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked pretty intense," Mina commented as she and the other two nodded.

"Midoriya seems to be looking a little more confident," Tsuyu said as she looked at the green haired boy. "What do you think Uraraka?" she asked as Ochako looked at the encounter.

She looked at the two boys as she compared how different they were. Izuku was quiet and kind, while Bakugo was loud and rude. It was hard for her to believe that they were once friends, from what Izuku told her on the field yesterday and on the train. She wondered what had happened that caused Bakugo to act so hostile to someone like Deku. But whatever it was it was clear what they had become now.

"I think they have become friends turned rivals, I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. But I just hope that nothing bad happens," she said as Tsuyu raised an eyebrow but nodded the same as they watched the boy part ways.

* * *

Next Day – U.A. Academy

* * *

The next day was surprisingly normal for the class – aside from the mass of reporters that waited outside the front Gate for anyone to give them answers about All Might – as they went from action-packed training to studying in a classroom. It was a definite shift in tempo from the events that happened yesterday, but then again, they realised it was a school after all. Things were bound to be like any ordinary high school. They had an election to choose who would be their Class President.

Surprisingly, even though Iida suggested to cast votes, Izuku managed to get three votes. Something that pissed off Bakugo, while Uraraka whistled nonchalantly. The only other person who got higher votes was Momo Yaoyorozu, who only got two and became the Vice President.

After that, it was a pretty much a simple normal day at U.A. Academy.

Eventually, they found themselves in the Lunchroom which was led by the Lunch Hero – Lunch Rush as Izuku managed to take a sigh of relief as he tried to sort out the last two hours.

"You okay, Deku? You look a little stressed." Uraraka asked as Izuku smiled nervously – still not completely used to talking to a girl.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about being Class President. I mean it's a pretty big responsibility. I'm not sure I'm the best person for it?"

"Nonsense! I fully believe that you re the most capable candidate for President, it's why I voted for you after all" Iida said as spoke confidently and knowingly.

' _You were one of the ones who voted for me!? But clearly, you wanted to be president!'  
_

"He's right, Deku. I think you can be a great president too. But I was certain you wanted to be president, Iida. I mean you've got the glasses and everything." Ochako commented honestly as she ate her food.

' _She just says whatever comes to her head huh?'_ Izuku thought as Iida shook his head.

"As much as I wanted to be president the reason I choose Midoriya was because his determination and grit that far exceed my own. Which is why I decided to choose you, while humbly denying myself the privilege," Izuku blinked at the word _Humbly_ or more at the way he spoke it.

"Hey, I just noticed but you kind of speak like a rich kid, are you from some sort of rich family or something?" Ochako asked as once again Deku was surprised at her blunt honesty. The boy nodded as he coughed into his hand.

"I try not to make it publicly known, but yes my family is rather wealthy. I'm the second son of a rather well-known hero family and brother to the Turbo Hero: Ingenium." Izuku's eyes widened as he recognised the name.

"AH! I know that guy! He's the one that employees 65 sidekicks to his firm in Tokyo and he was the one that took down that runner a few months back. He's also" he started going off about all the facts he knew of Ingenium as Iida could only stare at the boy.

"You are…very well informed." He commentated as said boy blushed and chuckled nervously. "but yes, he is my brother. In fact, his unwavering adherence to the rules and regulations – plus his leadership skills – is what inspired me to become a Hero. But after the Entrance Exam and the Apprehension test, I realised that I'm not ready to lead anyone yet, thus I believe that you are the superior choice for leading our class,"

Izuku stared at the boy as he heard him praise his older brother. He himself smiled as he thought about how he saw All Might the same way. They both looked up to their idols because they had inspired them to become Heroes.

Maybe they weren't so different than he-

 **VREEEEEEEE!**

Suddenly a loud alarm blasted through the building as all the students in the cafeteria looked up at the noise. "Attention, this is a Level 3 security warning. All students are required o evacuate the building in an orderly fashion." The intercom said as every one of the older students panicked and began to run to the exit.

"H-Hey, what's level 3!?" Izuku asked a passing student as he looked back.

"Level 3 means someone has infiltrated the building! I've never seen it like that before, we got to get the heck out of here!" the student said as they were suddenly swept up by the mass of panicking students.

The cafeterias soon became a mass of swarming students as each and every one of them scurried to get out of the building. Izuku, Ochako and Iida were smashed together as the mass of bodies nearly crushed them and pushed them towards the windows. Izuku looked out the window as he was pressed against the glass.

"Ow! This is too much!" he called out as he and the others were slowly separating from each other.

"But how could have infiltrated this school?!" Iida asked as Izuku managed to crane his head to look out the window as he spotted a mass of reporters as they stood before the Heroes Present Mic and Aizawa. But from the looks on their faces, they were considering throwing them out by force but held back until the police would arrive.

"I-It's just the reports! They somehow managed to get past the barrier!" Izuku called out as Ochako looked confused.

'But how is that possible?!" she asked as Iida shook his head despite the bodies pressing against him.

"I don't know, but we have to let the others know there is nothing to worry about! Midoriya, do you have any suggestions?!" he asked as the boy quickly looked around and analysed the situation.

Currently, he and, Uraraka and Iida were too far apart to d anything, but Uraraka and Iida were closer. If he could somehow get Uraraka to float either of them above the other they could grab their attention. But from long experience, he knew that his shy demeanour wouldn't be able to grab anyone's attention no matter what he'd yell out. If he could even yell out to them.

Which left only one option.

"Uraraka! Make Iida float! Iida, get their attention and let them know that everything's all right!" he almost ordered as the pair nodded.

Uraraka quickly touched her fingers together activating her quirk as she made the engine boy float. The boy lifted the legs of his pants as he exposed his exhaust engines that quickly ignited. The boy went propelling himself in the air as he aimed himself over at the archway. However due to the lack of gravity and the weightlessness of his body he spun around and smacked dead centre of the exit, only just managing to grab on piping above him.

Once he steadied himself he took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Everything's All right! It's just the press! There's nothing to be worried about!" his yell resonating within the cafeteria as all the students stopped and listened to the boy. Calm returning to the school as they slowly dispersed.

Izuku looking at the boy – that was no currently stuck on the doorway – as knew what he had to do.

* * *

1-A Classroom

* * *

After the incident within the cafeteria and the press being escorted out by the police. The students of 1 A returned to their classrooms as Izuku and Momo stood before them ready to announce who they would choose to be on the student council members. But before that Izuku had something to say.

"I-I would like to announce something before we choose the student council members. I don't think I'm the best choice for Class President. I think the best person would be Iida." He announced as everyone stared at him. "During the cafeteria, he managed to calm everyone down when everyone was shoving their way to the door. If anyone is best suited for it, I think it's him."

Iida was shocked at this as he stood up. "But Midoriya it was your plan to get me to calm people! Clearly, you should be president!" he shook his head at that.

"Maybe, but I'm not confident enough to get people to do what I say. You, on the other hand, managed to get everyone's attention when I would have done was mumble and fail. You're the best choice, Iida." Some of the others agreed as the strict boy stared at Izuku but nodded.

"Fine, but I don't expect to hold this position forever, Midoriya. I will step in and take your place, but I will hand it back to you once you feel confident enough to do so deal?" he asked as he held his hand to the boy. Who nodded and shook his hand.

"Fine, whatever, just get back to your seats" Aizawa drawled as everyone flinched, forgetting that he was there.

And that was the day that Iida became the temporary President of class 1 A. In time Midoriya would build up his courage to become a beacon like his idol – All Might – but until that time he felt that it was best to leave it into the hands of someone that was right for the job.

But the day had left him confused.

The U.A. barrier is supposed to be impenetrable to anyone other than students and teacher – or even those with authorised security passes. So then, how did a bunch of reporters break in?

Outside the school, the teachers and the principal stood in front of the completely demolished gateway as the once strong iron doors were reduced to nothing but flakes of metal. "In all my years I've never seen the gates take a single dent. Hard to believe a bunch of reporters managed to do…this" Present Mic commentated as he picked up a few flakes of the metal.

"This was no coincidence. This was staged, but the question is what were they after? And is this a prelude to something else?" the small principle said as he looked at the gates. "I get the feeling that this will be our most trying year yet. Are you up to the task, All Might?"

The Number One Hero – in his bulk form – nodded as he glared at the gateway. A feeling in his side telling him that the principal was right, something was going to happen. And he just hoped he would still have the strength to guide Izuku to his dream.

Even if it cost him his life

* * *

 **And Scene. Well here is chapter VIII of The Enduring Hero: Deku. Sorry for the very, very, very…very long wait. But I just got some time on my hands and can focus on my stories again. The next update should be for Restart and a story idea that someone messaged me about, that I can't get out of my head! So, look forward to that…**

 **Yes, it is an RWBY one and it uses an item from one of my favourite Manga's. Stay tuned to find out.  
**

 **Now after getting some reviews back I noticed some people told me I was too close to the cannon. Which they were right, but hopefully, I can steer it in my own direction now when I get to the U.S.J Invasion Arc. I have plans there. Stay tuned for…  
**

 **Chapter IX: Invasion of the U.S.J**


	9. Chapter IX: Endure the USJ Invasion!

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'**_

 **I am back ladies and gentlemen and I just watched the My Hero Academia Movie: Two Heroes and it was Awesome! The animation, the acting, the story it was all PLUS ULTRA! …ahem. Yeah, it was good, really recommend checking it out and has inspired me for an idea later on in the chapters. Won't say what but I'll try to incorporate it into the story.**

* * *

Chapter IX: Endure the U.S.J Invasion!

* * *

The gentle lapping of waves resonated across the beach as Izuku stood before the fully cleaned beach. His toes wiggling in the sand as he relished in the cool breeze and the salty taste in the wind. A calming feeling of peace and serenity entering his body as he found himself coming back to this beach more than usual since he began training with All Might. He found it to be calming coming here if he ever found himself conflicted or questioning the abilities of his Quirk.

Which was why he was here as he looked out to the waves and held up his hand.

"All right, test number #42 - 4% One for All in right index finger…" small sparks of red surged around his hand as he held back his index finger with his thumb while aiming towards the ocean. "Fire!" a small shockwave shot off his finger as the waves splashed moderately high into the air before splashing back down.

He grunted as he felt the muscle in his finger sting from forcing 4% of One for All into his finger. It hurt, but he had found that summoning a smaller amount of One for All into his fingers instead of 100% was a lot less painful and easier – but yielded smaller results. He shook his hand as he willed away the numbness that circulated his digit, while simultaneously noting the difference in power.

Recently he decided to experiment with what he could do with his Quirk and One for All ever since he combined the two during the evaluation test.

He could still remember the strange sensation of the two energies combining within him, amplifying his power to yield greater results. But it was nowhere near what he had demonstrated during the entrance exams. That kind of power was out of his reach. He looked down at his hand as he once again tried to remember what happened.

From what he was told and witnessed on the recordings he activated _Adrenaline Shot_ after saving Uraraka from being crushed, only to be crushed himself. His body flooded itself with Adrenaline and activated the 100% Limit of One for All in order to save his life.

Yet the power he unleashed that day was unlike anything he felt before. He wasn't even sure that it was him, in fact, he felt it was like he was watching someone else controlling his body while he sat in the back seat.

Yet after watching the type of power his fight or flight instincts could unleash, he now strived to achieve that same level of power without losing himself to his Quirk.

Then came his battle with Kacchan and his vow to see him as a rival fuelled the fire in his heart to continue training and pushing himself further to his dream. Going beyond Plus Ultra as All Might would say and become the Hero he dreamed to be. On the plus side, he felt his control over One for All had increased since the battle.

He felt now that he could use to 3 or 4% before straining himself a testament to his abilities. He breathed out another breath as he pointed another finger at the ocean.

"Test number #43 – 5% One for All…" the energy of One for All sparked in his finger as he felt his bones and muscles strain. "Fire!" another small shockwave blasted off his finger as the sand kicked up from the blowback and sprayed him with a small wave.

Instantly he felt Endurance kick in as he aimed his other finger at the ocean and fired. A slightly larger shockwave blasted the water as he grunted a little more in pain while Endurance built up his resilience.

"Okay, note. Test #43 was enough to activate Endurance and doubled its effect to 10% need to be more careful." He muttered to himself as he wrote down his analysis into his book.

"Figures I'd find you here."

He turned as he saw All Might – in his Toshinori form – as his teacher uniform hung off his skeletal body. "All Mi-!" he stopped himself as he covered his mouth. "I mean uh-sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Relax young Midoriya, there is no one here. But you don't have to call me All Might all the time, just call me Toshinori. Only when we're alone," He told the green haired inheritor as he nodded.

"Yes, Toshinori sensei." He sighed as he could still feel the fanboy within his young protégé words. "Anyway, what are you doing here, sensei? Shouldn't you be at home or something? I remember reading that you mostly operate from your main office in-!"

"Will you stop listing out my personal life!" a splash of blood rocketing out his mouth as Izuku bowed his head apologetically.

"I was when I just happened to be passing by when I noticed large splashes of water. I figured it was you, this place has become important to you hasn't it?" Izuku nodded as he looked at the beach.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of has to me…" he smiled nostalgically remembering all the rubbish that littered the beach and the many months he spent cleaning it up. "When I look here I feel…proud, I think? It's not something I'm used to feeling so it's a little odd and I don't know how to feel about it. That sounds stupid, doesn't it?" Toshinori shook his head as he patted the boy's shoulder

"No, it doesn't. It just means that you are proud of something that you accomplished on your own. From what I understand you never fully received praise for something you worked hard on, even back at your old school, correct?" he nodded as he thought about how often his hard work was scoffed at by his old peers.

"But It's different now. You did this on your own with your own power and you feel good about it. It's completely natural to feel that way," Izuku smiled as felt his idols words of encouragement. "But that doesn't mean you get to let it swell your head." He blinked at this as his mentor looked him in the eye.

"From what I gathered, young Bakugo had constant praise from his peers growing up and didn't learn a hint of humility. I don't think it's the parent's fault, but he definitely never learned humility and he became arrogant because of it and nearly lost it when you beat him. Don't let this accomplishment inflate your ego. Let it define you, but don't let it control you." Izuku looked down at this thought of his friend now rival but understood.

His fight with Bakugo really had changed his perception of his friend. To this day he still didn't understand what it was that he hated about him. What had he done to make Bakugo despise his guts? Whatever the reason or whatever he did had caused a rift between the two. Now it was just a little bit wider with a new air of rivalry between them.

He nodded as Toshinori smiled. "Good, good…anyway, I couldn't help but notice you're practising your control with One for All, care to explain?" he asked as Izuku nodded.

"Well, back during the Quirk appreciation test, Aizawa Sensei asked me to pull off something similar to what I did at the entrance exam. When I managed to combine the energy of One for All and Endurance temporarily I noticed that the results were far greater than what I could have done simply using One for All." He dug around his bag as he pulled out a notebook. "I've been keeping notes on this development since then and I theorise that I can use more of One for All while Endurance is active with only the smallest of percentage. I think it's because my quirk doubles my strength, therefore amplifying the effects of the One for All by a factor of 2 and-!"

"I GET IT! JUST STOP NERDING OUT!" he stopped his muttering as the man wiped the blood off his lip.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you trying to harness the power of your Quirk. It's that kind of drive and devotion that makes you a worthy successor. But you should be careful trying to mix these two quirks together, especially if you're on your own. If you're not careful you could accidentally activate your…other power."

His mind flashing back to the boys 'Adrenaline Mode' as he effortlessly destroyed the massive 0-pointer.

Izuku nodded as he pulled out a first-aid-kit. "I'm well aware of that Sensei. Recovery girl gave me this medical kit and stressed to me not to do anything beyond my limit. Besides I've noticed that my fingers are getting stronger every time I do this. It's not much, but I should be able to use maybe 10% of One for All in my finger without breaking them by the end of the month." He gripped his fist as he looked out at the ocean.

"With this, I can truly be a Hero, like you All Might, and save everyone with a smile!" Toshinori smiled softly as he looked upon his pupil.

The boy was definitely motivated and keen to be a hero, no doubt about that. But he was also excited and thrilled to be able to use his power to save the people of this city. It reminded him a lot of himself when he first met his master years ago. He just only hoped that he wouldn't be shovelling the same trouble he had to deal with at his age. No, he shouldn't. That manwas dead…

He hoped.

"Well, I won't keep you. Just don't stay up too late. We have the USJ training tomorrow and you need to be at your best." Izuku nodded he began to pack away his things.

"Also," he stopped when Toshinori turned back to him. "That thing you're doing with your fingers…keep that in mind during your time at U.A. It may come in handy one day." Izuku blinked in confusion but nodded all the same as packed up and left the beaches behind.

What neither of them realised was that tomorrow would be more than just a test of their skills…but also a test of their will.

* * *

The Next Morning – U.A. Academy

* * *

The Students of Class 1-A were standing outside the main building as they prepared themselves for their next class. Today was the day the young heroes learnt about the next aspect of Heroing – Rescuing. An important aspect of being a Hero as they needed to learn how to deal with unforeseen situations. Whether it be small or large the USJ accommodated to all types of Unforeseen Situations.

Currently, we find the class standing in front of the Main building as everyone was wearing their costumes. Except for Midoriya whose costume had been destroyed by Bakugo during the Battle Trial. He instead opted for his sports uniform that he supplemented with his elbow and knee pads along with his white gloves.

' _Back to basics I guess?'_ he thought as he adjusted his gloves.

"Deku, you're not wearing your costume?" Ochako asked as he shook his head.

"Nah, got too damaged in the Battle Trials yesterday so it's getting repaired by the support department. In the meantime, I'm stuck with my P.E uniform and I had to buy a new mask for myself." He gestured to his sports uniform and plastic mask that goes over his mouth. Ochako nodded as she still remembered her battle with Bakugo and Iida.

For some reason, her heart beat slightly faster as she remembered the strong determination Deku showed that day and his willingness to sacrifice himself again when he pushed her out of the way to spare her from harm. She had no idea where it came from, but it was slowly happening as she spent more time with the green haired boy.

What could it mean?

"All right everyone!"

Thank god Tenya stopped her train of thought as everyone turned to the serious boy.

"I've taken the liberty to arrange the seating based on your student ID number! Please line up in and orderly fashion!" he ordered while blowing into a whistle.

' _Iida's going full throttle again'_ Ochako and Izuku thought.

However, it was soon discovered that it was an open seating bus like the public transport ones instead of the traditional school buses. Iida was a little distressed over that. "Damn it! I didn't consider that it was open seating bus!"

"Yeah there wasn't really much point was there?" Ashido asked as Midoriya could only chuckle at the scene.

He looked around the bus as he took note of all the others in their hero costumes. He honestly had to admire each and every one of them as all of them served to have a proper function to accommodate their Quirks. While his, on the other hand, wasn't – even if it was destroyed by Bakugo. Which made him think about his own Quirk and how he should consider redesigning it to help him master One for All and Endurance. He should talk to All Might about it after the U.S.J. event.

"Midoriya?" he was brought out of his thoughts by the frog-like girl next to him. "I generally like to say what's on my mind, so please don't take any offence to this. But it's something that's been on my mind."

"Uh, okay. What is it Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu," she said as she turned to him. "Anyway, I noticed that you and All Might's Quirks are very similar, aren't they?" Izuku flinched as sweat began to build on his brow.

' _Crap! Someone noticed!'_ he panicked as he started fidgeting around. "U-Uh s-see that's not the case! Sure, it's similar! No, I mean-!" he stammered and struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Hold up, Tsuyu. All Might doesn't get hurt whenever he uses his Quirk and Midoriya seems to rely on him actually hurting himself to get a power-up. They're already different in that regards." Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he thanked whatever power that existed that the redhead came to his rescue.

"Besides, that type of Quirk is pretty cool and manly. It means that you can keep on fighting even if you're beaten to a pulp. You can do a lot of cool stuff with that." He held up his arm as it hardened. "It's totally different from my Quirk, which is useful but pretty boring." Izuku shook his head.

"No way, I think your Quirk is awesome. You're like a sword and shield at the same time. You can be an awesome hero with that type of Quirk, I'm a little jealous actually." He said as Kirishima chuckled a little at the praise.

"Thanks, man, you're pretty cool." He said as Midoriya smiled.

"But to be a pro you need a Quirk that is both Powerful and Flashy. My Naval Laser is the perfect combination of Power and Style. It is _Magnifique~_ " Aoyama said as he smiled.

"But it doesn't help if you blow out your stomach does it?" he blanched as he glared slightly at the pink girl.

"If you want to talk about flashy quirks then I guess it would be Bakugo and Todoroki? They have awesome quirks that will make them pro heroes in no time" Kirishima said as Bakugo merely scoffed and turned his head away. He didn't really care as he already had to deal with outers praising his Quirk back at Middle School and it looked like it would be the same at U.A…

Or so he thought

"Even though he has a powerful Quirk his personality isn't that great, so he'll never really be that popular." Tsuyu stated as Izuku flinched in shock while Bakugo nearly exploded. Pun intended.

"What did you say frog face!? I'll kick your ass!"

"See what I mean?"

"You know we've only known you for a short time and already we know your personality is like flaming garbage," Kaminari said smugly as Bakugo turned and glared at the boy.

"Say that again you blond haired moron and I'll blast you to the fucking moon!"

Izuku could only stare in absolute confusion as he found it hard to believe. _'I don't believe it, Kacchan is the one getting bullied!? U.A. is so confusing!'_

Of course, he couldn't understand when you think about it? His whole life Bakugo had made it his mission to constantly put down Izuku for wanting to become a Hero. Break him of his spirit and turn everyone around him against the green haired boy because he was Quirkless. It really said something about the society they lived in if people like Midoriya can be ridiculed because of something he had no control over. But now the tables had turned. Bakugo was getting picked on because of his personality was while Izuku was accepted by his peers…

High school, am I right?

"All right pipe down back there, we're here." The tired voice of Aizawa said as the bus pulled up to a large domed building. Everyone stared in awe as they walked inside to see a large complex filled with multiple areas ranging from lave it's, to mountains to even ocean deep waters.

"Holy crap! Is this Universal Studio Japan or something?!" most of the students yelled as they stood at the entrance.

"It has Flood Zones, Landslides Zones and Inferno Zones." A synthesized female voice spoke as the students turned to the owner. "Each one built to simulate certain events that can and will happen in the world. Whether they be natural or created by a villain. Every disaster and accident you can imagine, I built it all here in this facility…"

The owner was revealed to be a large space suit design with what was a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. Though from the voice no one could tell if it was a female or a male under the costume. But Ochako and Izuku instantly recognised the person as Thirteen.

* * *

Name: Space Hero Thirteen

Quirk: Black Hole – As the name implies allows thirteen to create black holes that suck up and disintegrate matter at the atomic level. Thirteen mostly uses this Quirk in a rescue mission to disintegrate rubble and debris. Which makes Thirteen a specialist in rescue missions.

* * *

"Which is why I call it…The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Thirteen proclaimed to the students.

'… _so, it is just like Universal Studio Japan'_

Izuku geeked out when he saw Thirteen, but none more so than Uraraka. Apparently, Thirteen was her favourite Hero when she was growing up. More than likely it was due to the fact Thirteen's quirk was space-related like hers – is the ability to manipulate Gravity and all that. Still, it was nice to know that there was someone in class that liked heroes just as much as him…

Okay maybe not as much as him, but still it was nice.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? The roster says he's supposed to be here supervising today." Aizawa asked as the space hero held up three fingers.

"It seems that he has reached his _limit_ during his morning commute and is resting in the teachers' lounge. So, he won't be in for a while." Aizawa sighed tiredly as he shook his head.

"The height of irrationality. All right everyone let's get started." Aizawa said as they turned to him.

"But before we do there are a couple things I need to say…or three…or four…" Thirteen trailed on as everyone else stared.

' _That's a lot!'_

"As many of you know my Quirk is called Black Hole. It gives me the ability to suck up anything in front of me and break it down on an atomic level. I have used this ability to save the lives of many people…However," everyone listened closer as Thirteen spoke seriously. "My Quirk, while has easily saved many lives it can also end many lives. No doubt there are many among you who can do the same."

Everyone nodded as some of them to value in his or her quirk. Izuku especially after seeing the power that All Might wielded that was now his.

"In our world, the use of a Quirk is strictly monitored and restricted for the safety of others. It may seem like a stable system, but we must never forget that all it can take is one wrong move with someone's uncontrollable quirk to kill people." Thirteen spoke with a serious voice as many of them nodded.

"During Aizawa's test, you learned of the potential your Quirk has. With All Might you learned how your Quirk can pose a danger to others. In this test, you will be taught to use your Quirk in a way that saves lives. Many of you will find this easier with some Quirks." Izuku looked at Uraraka as he thought about how many people she could save with her quirk.

"And others will find it more difficult." Izuku looked at Bakugo as the boy expressionless face told him that he was listening to Thirteen's words.

"But be assured that this class will give you a new perspective in using your Quirk. In doing this I hope that it will give you the strength to become great heroes. That is all, I thank you or listening." Thirteen bowed as the class clapped and cheered for him.

Aizawa smirked under his bandages as he watched the spectacle.

"All right that's enough of that, now it's time to-!" he stopped as he felt a disturbance in the air. A small but noticeable shift in the wind as he turned to the courtyard of the USJ.

A small purple hole began to appear in the fabric of the world, growing larger and larger until a hand grasped the edge of the portal. What stepped out was a boy with a hand on his face and blood red eyes that screamed madness. Aizawa's senses instantly went into overdrive as he turned to the students.

"EVERYONE HUDDLE UP AND GET BACK!" he yelled as everyone looked confused for a moment.

The portal grew larger and larger until multiple individuals stepped out. Large, small, thin and fat as every single one of them stood before the class of 1-A. "What's going on, are thy more robots?" Kirishima asked before Aizawa shook his head.

"No! Those are Villains! True Villains. This is not part of the test!" he yelled as eyes widened in fear. "Thirteen, protect the students!" he ordered as he pulled down his goggles and tugged at his cloth.

The portal began to surge as it slowly took the form of a semi-physical person with two yellow eyes wavering in the dark purple folds of its misty form. "Eraserhead and Thirteen…According to the schedule, All Might should be here."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at this. "I see…so they were responsible for the break-in yesterday. Makes sense."

The leader of the Villains, the one with the hands on his body looked up as he spied the pro-heroes and their students. "Where is he? …We came all this way for All Might and he's not here…and we brought so many _playmates_ for him…" he looked to the gathered students as many of them felt fear creeping up inside them.

"I wonder if he'll appear…if we _kill_ some of his students?" the blue-haired youth spoke as his voice sent chills down their spines.

"W-What?! Those are real villains!?" Mineta screamed in fear.

"What kind of dumbass would try and break into U.A. of all places!?" Kaminari asked as the spikey ponytailed girl – Momo – looked towards Thirteen concerned.

"Sensei, how did they get in? Isn't this school surrounded by specialised intruder sensors?" Thirteen nodded while looking around the school.

"Yes, of course! But why haven't they gone off?"

The half and half hair coloured boy – Shoto Todoroki – looked around as he examined the villains that had gathered. "They may not have actually triggered the sensors because one of them has a unique Quirk. Either that or they have some way of jamming the sensors?" he narrowed his eyes as he analysed the situation.

"Not only that they came to this location that is far from the campus and the teachers as well as when there would be fewer people here. This isn't random…it's a coordinated attack"

"Thirteen begin the evacuation! One of these villains might be jamming the sensors – someone with an electric type Quirk perhaps? Get outside and get help, see if Kaminari can use his Quirk to contact the school. I'll hold them off." He instructed as he unwrapped his cloth.

"B-But Aizawa sensei, there are too many of them to take on by yourself! Your speciality is Quirk erasing and capture! There's-!" Izuku said with concern as Aizawa smirked under his bandages.

"Realize…I'm not a one trick pony" he sprinted down the stairs as the villains smirked.

"Ranged unit open fire!" one of the villains ordered as all the ones with a gun or ranged type quirks aimed them at Aizawa. But nothing happened as many of them looked confused. Only to have them knocked out as Aizawa wrapped them in his cloth and banged their heads together.

"You idiots! That's Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at you!" one of them – a four-armed rock man- smirked under his mask as he charged at the teacher.

"Is that so? Think you can erase a heteromorphic quirk like mine!?" he roared as he charged at Aizawa, only to get punched in the face.

"Of course not." He calmly spoke, even as he evaded and countered the other villains. "My Quirk only allows me to erase Operative and Transformative Quirks and seeing as you guys like to get up close it would make things difficult." He ducked under a fist and wrapped his cloth around his leg and yanked. Throwing the four-armed villain into another group.

"But that doesn't mean I can't counter them." The mist man growled in annoyance as he and the blue-haired boy watched from a distance.

"Not good. He is very well versed in hand-to-hand combat and those goggles make it impossible to track whose Quirk he's erasing. Not even the mob we brought is enough for him." the blue haired boy groaned in annoyances – as if he had come across something annoying.

"I hate pro-heroes. These bunch of idiots are no match for them and we don't have a lot of time." He looked up and spied the group of students at the entrance. "Kurogiri, go and spread them out amongst the facility. We can't have them escaping and calling for more help. If the schedule is right, then All Might will eventually turn up. But until then…" he had a crazy look in his eyes as he spied the students.

"We can't have them warning the teachers…not just yet." Kurogiri nodded as he morphed away.

Meanwhile back with the students, thirteen was getting them away when the purple mist appeared before them. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast." He spoke as he blocked off their escape. "We can't you all calling for help just yet." Izuku and the others stepped back as Kurogiri spread himself around the class.

' _Damn it, he got up faster than I could stop him! This guy is probably the most dangerous of them!'_ Aizawa cursed when he saw the man disappear and reappeared behind the class.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Thirteen asked standing before the students to protect them.

Two eyes formed in the mist as a flaming looking head appeared in the mist. "We are the **League of Villains,** and we have come here with only one goal in mind…" his eyes narrowed as he glared at them all.

"To end the life of the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

Izuku's eyes widened as an image of All Might appeared before him before fading away.

"We were under the impression that he would be here today. But it looks like things aren't going according to plan…oh well, my role still remains the same." His body began to spread out amongst the students. Thirteen opening a port to activate Black Hole. But before anyone could do anything, Bakugo and Kirishima appeared before Kurogiri and attacked.

A large explosion blasted off on impact, as Bakugo struck the mist while Kirishima swung at the mist hoping to hit something. "As if we're going to let you attack us!" Kirishima yelled as he and Bakugo stood before the students.

"No, get back!" Thirteen yelled as the mist began to reform.

"That was close…I can see now why you lot were accepted into U.A." his eyes reformed and the mist surged around the students. "Which is why I'm going to have to spread you out amongst the facility! Can't have you getting in our way!" instantly the mist surged and surrounded the students.

Iida instantly grabbed Ochako and Sato as he pulled them out of the mist, while Shoji held onto Sero and Mina and gripped onto the ground keeping them in place. The rest, however, was sucked away as Izuku felt his body shifting before the sensation of falling took over and he found himself above the Ship Wreck Zone.

"Crap!" he yelled as he crashed into the water. Luckily it wasn't too high otherwise he could have seriously hurt himself.

Shaking off his stupor he quickly began swimming back to the surface while trying to understand what the heck just happened. _'That guy must have a warping Quirk, which means he must have teleported the others elsewhere. But what did they mean they plan to kill All Might? What the heck is going on'_ he thought as he swam to the surface.

' _I need to get back to the others and warn the teachers! They need to know what's happening!'_ However, before he could reach the surface a glint caught his eye as he turned and flinched in shock as an amphibious looking man was swimming towards him.

' _What the heck!?'_

"Nothing personal kid, but you're going to die now!" he managed to say underwater as he opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth. "SAY GOODBYE-GAH!" He was cut off as frog-like feet slammed into his face. Izuku would have gasped in shock, if he wasn't underwater, as he met with the calm face of Tsuyu Asui carrying Mineta under her arm.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu called out before she shot her tongue and wrapped it around his chest. She then kicked off as she shot herself, Mineta and Izuku to the surface while sending the villain deeper into the pool. "Goodbye," she quipped before breaking the surface. She carefully placed Izuku on the deck of a ship as he gasped and coughed for breath while coughing up some water.

"That was close! But I'm alive!" he managed to say as he poked his head over the railing and spied Asui in the water.

"Thanks to her," His eyes narrowed as the boy with the purple ball hair said something while rubbing his head to her chest…then faster than he could react she slammed him into the deck of the ship. Though in honest opinion not hard enough.

' _What the heck did he say to her!?'_ he asked himself as she came climbing up the side.

"Uh, thanks for saving us Asui." She looked over as she stared at him with her blank face.

"I told you to call me Tsuyu."

* * *

Name: Tsuyu Asui

Quirk: Frog – She can do anything a frog can. Pretty self-Explanatory and obvious.

* * *

He flinched as he remembered and stuttered to say an apology. "It's okay for now, but just remember it next time okay, kero?" she asked he nodded. "Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with." They looked into the water as multiple other villains began to surface.

"Ahhh! More Villains!" Mineta screamed in fear as the Villains surrounded the ship. "W-Why are there so many villains!?"

"They must have been waiting for us in the water." Tsuyu reckoned as Mineta freaked out.

"But why are they all here!?" he screamed while Izuku narrowed his gaze as he looked at all the villains in the water.

"That Mist guy said they're here to kill All Might. It must have been them that caused the media to break in the other day. They must have gotten a hold of the schedule because they knew All Might was supposed to be with us today. It's like Todoroki said, this is a coordinated attack. They knew we'd be here and have prepared for it well. But because he wasn't, and they changed up their plans."

"B-but it's not like they can actually kill All Might, right?" Mineta asked with a slight tremble in his voice. "Yeah, he's too strong for that! As soon as he gets here he's going to one-two and knock them out!"

"But think about it, Mineta. If they decided to attack here then that means they must have figured out a way to kill him. Otherwise why else would they come here?" Tsuyu pointed out as Mineta began to tremble again. Izuku looked away as he began to mutter to himself.

** "Is it possible, could they actually have found a way to kill All Might? But why? Because he's the symbol of Peace? Because he fights against evil and makes the world a better place? No there has to be a reason behind it. But what? What reason is there to kill All Might?" ** he stopped as he thought about their reason.

"Reason?" images of All Might began to appear in his mind. images of him fighting off villains with a single punch, Images of his true form telling him he could be a hero while also praising him for his hard work. "Their reason…" he gripped his fist as he shook his head.

'Their reason doesn't matter!'

"Look," he spoke as Mineta and Tsuyu turned to him. "Whatever their reason is for being here doesn't matter. What matters right now is getting out of here alive and regrouping with the others. I doubt they are going to make it easy on us or any other our classmates. And even if they have a way to beat All Might, right now isn't the time to worry about that." He stood up taller as he looked around the U.S.J.

"Right now," in multiple areas, his friends were beginning to fight. Each one standing side by side as they prepared to face the villains that came knocking on their door. Each one ready to fight for their own survival. "Right now, we just have to endure it and fight for our lives!"

That was the day that the students of 1-A were exposed to the threat that the heroes faced every day. This would be their inauguration to the world of Heroes and Villains…and the many trials they would face in the years to come. Hopefully, they would have the strength to endure it.

* * *

 **And scene. Sorry for the long wait, I have been dealing with all kinds of bullshit and Uni in my life that it had taken me away from writing for a time. But I've got some break coming up and the Christmas holidays to look forward to so I'll have more time to write. I decided to have All Might give Deku some more advice about his finger flicks. Maybe introduce Hatsume a little earlier.**

 **Now, I know some of you are going to complain that I didn't change up the separation and just sticking with the cannon. But I need them to stay this way for a reason. Also, what I have planned will involve Deku and his Quirk for when it comes time to meet Tomura in the next chapter. Also, the only reason Tenya manages to escape was because of Uraraka's quirk, so she needed to stay with Iida and the others at the gate. But the next chapter will have some more changes, hopefully.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue your support with PMs and Reviews. So, stay tuned for… Man, it is getting harder to add Endure to the titles. Oh, sorry!**

 **Chapter X: Endure the Power of Adrenaline**


	10. Chapter X: Enduring Adrenaline

My Hero Academia: The Enduring Hero Deku

Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless when his dream was to become a hero like his Idol 'All Might'. But when he was told by All Might himself that he couldn't be a Hero, his dreams are slowly crushed until he was offered the chance by All-Might. But what if Izuku had a Quirk, one that would allow him to endure the hardships of life and become the greatest hero ever. This is the Legend of The Enduring Hero Deku

"Talk"

' _Thought'_

** "Izuku Mutters" **

" **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM!"**

' _ **ALL MIGHT HERO FORM THOUGHTS'**_

* * *

Chapter X: Enduring Adrenaline

* * *

Mineta stared in shock at the brazen statement that Izuku just said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He actually wanted to fight these guys!? He actually wanted to fight against the people that claimed to have a way to kill All Might!? What was he thinking!?

"Y-You can't be serious!?" he screamed as looked at the green haired boy in disbelief. "Are you seriously suggesting we fight these guys!? We're just kids and this is our first days of high school! We should just bunker down and wait for the pro heroes to show up!" he screamed in fear while Izuku shook his head.

"From this point, I don't think we have much of a choice. Sooner or later these guys are going to stop waiting around and attack us. And from the looks of it, they are well suited for aquatic battles. We can't afford to stay here much longer, so like it or not we have to fight back." Midoriya said calmly with a hint of nervousness in his own voice.

He wouldn't be the last to admit that he was afraid, hell aside from the Slime Villain a year ago this would be the first time he had actually have to fight for his life, with both his Quirks no less. Not only that but they were also probably attacking their own classmates in much more dire situations. They couldn't afford to wait, they had to strike.

"He's right, Mineta. These guys have no intention of letting us live and without the aid of pro hero we have to fight back." She said calmly with her usual passive face. Part of being half frog most likely. Mineta could only shake in fear at the prospect of fighting.

"Still, there's something that's been bugging me since we got here." He turned to Asui, "They sent you here Asui-uh! I mean Tsuyu!" he quickly corrected.

"It's okay, take your time saying my name."

"R-Right, thank you…anyway, if they were really planning on fighting us, then why did they send you here to the Flood Zone? Wouldn't it have made more sense to send you somewhere that wasn't to your advantage?" Tsuyu seemed to brighten up at this, at least he thought she did, as she nodded.

"You're right. If they knew about my Quirk, then they should have sent me over to the fire Zone there." She pointed as they looked at a large dome-like building with flames painted on the side. "In a hotter environment, I don't perform that well because of my frog physiology."

"Maybe the reason they sent you here is that they don't know about our Quirks? I think they're hoping to overwhelm us with large numbers rather than with clever tactics. It would explain why there's so many of them, instead of specific individuals that could potentially counter our abilities. It seems like they just gathered people for a specific zone and tossed them in here. If that is the case, then right now these guys don't know what we can do and that gives us an advantage." He told them with an analytical view and a brave face.

"That means we have the advantage of surprise and will allow us to exploit it." He looked at the villains as they swam around the boat. "So, I think right now we should take stock of our abilities and try to think of a way out of this." Tsuyu nodded as they bent down and out of their view.

"I'll go first. You can probably guess already but my Quirk gives me similar abilities to that of a Frog. I can stick to most surfaces and my tongue can stretch out to 20 metres. I can also eject my stomach to clean it – but it's gross so that's not helpful – and I can secrete a poisonous fluid. It's not actually poisonous, but it does sting a bit."

Mineta blushed as his mind went to dirty places. _'S-Secrete!'_

Izuku looked a little disgusted at the purple boy's perverted face before he returned his focus.

"My Quirk is uh…two-parter Quirk, I guess. I can increase my strength to superhuman levels and I can also absorb physical damage from powerful blows and convert the energy into my fists at twice the power. Afterwards, my body builds up an Endurance to that level of pain for the next time. But I'm still learning to control my Quirk and if I go over my limit, I will break my bones. At the moment my limit is 3 to 4% maybe even 5 if I push it?" He told them, careful not to reveal the truth of One for All.

Mineta popped of a ball off his head and placed it on the wall. "My Quirk is called Pop-Off. Basically, I pull these little balls off my head and stick them to anything, depending on how I'm feeling. If I take too many of them my head will start to bleed, and they don't stick to me. It's kind of like the 'I am rubber, you are glue' saying."

Both of the teens stared at the boy before small tears began to build up.

"WAH! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I KNOW MY QUIRK IS TOTALLY USELESS!"

"Ah! No that's not it! I think it's a great Quirk! We just need to find a way to use it in this situation!" Izuku tried to explain before a sudden and violent wave blasted the side of the boat. "Shit! They're done waiting!" he exclaimed as the villains in the water grinned at the sinking boat.

Mineta freaked and panicked as he randomly threw his pop off balls into the water. Izuku was initially going to tell him to stop panicking when he noticed that the villains were avoiding the balls. It was then that an idea began to form in his head as he removed his glove while the boat slowly started to descend into the water.

"WAH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he wailed while Tsuyu looked calmly at him.

"Mineta, are you sure you came to U.A. to become a Hero?"

"SHADDUP! IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL TO BE SCARED LIKE THIS! YOU'RE THE WEIRD ONE FOR NOT BEING SCARED! WE ONLY **JUST STARTED** HIGH SCHOOL A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I NEVER EXPECTED TO BE THROWN INTO A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION SO SOON! THERE'RE SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO DO BEFORE I DIED! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO GROPE **YAOYOROZU'S** **BOOBS!** "

'… _Why are you even here?'_

* * *

Somewhere in the Mountain Zone, the creation user shivered as she had a sudden urge to smash a punch of purple grapes when she got home. But snapped out of it as she, Kyoka and Kaminari fought off a group of villains.

* * *

Izuku looked at the water as he stood near the edge of the railing. "… _The moment when a Villain believes they are victorious is the moment when you take your chance'_. All Might once said that in an interview a long time ago." He spoke as both Tsuyu and Mineta stared at him. "This is our only chance if we want to get out of here…"

"M-Midoriya, what are you-!?" Mineta asked but stopped when he saw the determined look in his eyes, despite the fact his body shook.

"Everyone, I have a plan but I'm going to need your help. Tsuyu, when I give the signal, jump! Mineta, when I do throw as many Balls as you can into the water, don't stop no matter what!" he told them as Tsuyu nodded and grabbed the small purple boy, who could only look at the boy in awe.

He stood on the edge of the railing as he screamed at the top of his lungs, flooding his legs with 2% of One for All, and jumped into the air. He soared above the villains who only looked at the boy thinking he was an idiot as he began to fall towards the water.

What they failed to notice, however, was the red glow that started to spread around his finger and the small amount of muttering that escaped the boy's lips. ** "They have us completely surrounded and there's too many of them to hit with a big smash and I can't sacrifice my whole arm. But if I take into account of the water and what I did at the beach and during the test!" **

His mind flashed to the large waves he could produce with a flick of his finger, then the moment he threw the ball during Aizawa's Quirk apprehension test as he flooded his digit with 100% and aimed at the water.

** "So, if I can't hit all of them…then I just need to hit the water…" **

"Delaware…" the power of One for All surged in his finger as he screamed at the top of his lungs. **"SMASH!"** a large shockwave shot off his finger and slammed into the water. The moment the shockwave hit; a large hole carved into the water as the villains screamed in shock.

"And let physics do the rest!"

His right finger and thumb were red but nowhere near as bad as when he first forced 100% into his finger, thanks to _Endurance_. The sudden separation of water caused the water to start pulling in everything around it, as the Villains were unwillingly dragged into the sudden vacuum.

"TSUYU! MINETA! NOW!" he yelled just as Tsuyu jumped and grabbed the boy with her tongue. Mineta screamed as he pulled off multiple balls from his head, all the while screaming something about how pissed he was of Izuku being so cool? That didn't matter as the balls stuck to the villains as they were dragged into the water before it shot up a giant geyser and shot the bundled villains into the air.

"Mineta…Midoriya…" Tsuyu said as they sailed in the air. "You guys are pretty cool." She simply stated as they cleared the first Zone. Izuku held his hand as he felt a small amount of pride in their victory. They cleared the first Zone.

All three of them splashed down as they quickly resurfaced and slowly trudged through the water. Izuku looked back to the boat as it sank to the bottom of the lake and he breathed a sigh of relief. "We made it," he said as he saw the conjoined villains floating in the water. "Is that going to hold them?" he asked as Mineta nodded.

"I took a really good poop this morning, they're not going anywhere," Mineta said smugly as Tsuyu dragged him by his cape.

"Please don't talk like that, it's gross." She said then turned to Izuku. "That was a close one, huh Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked but stopped as the boy was muttering.

** "That was a really risky gamble. There was no telling how many more of them, but they didn't seem that smart otherwise they would have some guys in reserve at the bottom of the lake. But I guess they weren't thinking ahead. I am a little worried that the might drown being stuck together like that. Some of them might have less full-aquatic Quirks and might need to come up for air. But it looked like some of them had special gear which might last until the Pro's get here, but I can't be sure of that and they're villains so-!"

"Midoriya, stop that. It's creepy." She broke him out his trance.

"Ah! S-Sorry about that! Anyway, it looks like we landed not too far from the plaza. We should continue along the shoreline until we get to the exit." He said but stopped when they realised that there was no way to sneak around with the fighting still going on.

"But it looks like Aizawa-sensei has drawn all the Villains in the Plaza towards him. He's trying to keep them away from the others." Tsuyu noted as they watched the man fight.

"He's holding his own, but there's too many of them. Even for someone like him." Izuku noted while Mineta looked terrified as he snapped his head to Izuku.

"Midoriya, you're not seriously suggesting we fight them?!" he hissed as Izuku shook his head.

"No, I'm not saying we jump into the fight. They have us outnumbered and we'd just get in his way. All I'm saying is we wait for an opening and run to the exit. If we can lighten Sensei's load, then we'll try. But for now, we need to stay put and not get in his way." He told them as they nodded while Izuku turned looked around the USJ.

"I Just hope everyone else is doing all right?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Landslide Zone

* * *

"W-What the h-hell?!" one of the villains managed to say as he and everyone around him were frozen in place like sculptures of ice. "I-Is this really a kid?!" Before they stood the culprit, Shoto Todoroki, as he looked unimpressed.

"I thought that because there was so many of you that you would be Elite or something? …But really you guys are nothing but thugs with Quirks." Todoroki surmised as he walked towards the closest Villain. Ice still streaming off his right side as he stood before the Villain.

"Now, that mist guy said you are all here to kill All Might. But I highly doubt sending a bunch of morons like you is enough to take him down. More than likely you were meant for us, which means only a few of you may actually be the dangerous ones. That means you lot have some sort of plan." He sat down as he glared at them.

"So, here's the deal, tell me what you're planning, and I'll unfreeze you before you get frostbite. I'm trying to become a hero after all, so I can't let that happen. Now, do we have a deal?" the villains all looked towards each other as they struggled to escape. But they were frozen stiff and could feel their limbs freezing.

With reluctance they nodded, "O-Okay, we'll tell you…" he said as Todoroki listened.

"Wow, that was awesome, Todoroki! You took down all these villains by yourself, you were even careful not to hit me! No wonder you're so cool!" a bubbly voice said with some floating gloves as Toru bounced up and down. Internally Todoroki flinched when he heard her voice as he realised that one of his classmates was here with him when he blasted the area with ice.

'… _Shit, I nearly froze her as well…better not let her know that.'_

* * *

Collapsed Zone

* * *

Loud explosions and screams echoed in the collapsed Zone as Bakugo fought his way across the villains. Beside him was the red hair hardening user – Kirishima – as both of them were dropped into the collapsed Zone and set upon by Villains. But the villains were completely unprepared for the explosive and durable combo that was Bakugo and Kirishima.

The two stood around the defeated villains as they piled them on the floor.

"Okay, that's the last of them," Kirishima noted as he dropped the last one. "You've got some pretty good moves there, you're awesome!" He praised while Bakugo only commented on how weak they were.

"Anyway, we should probably go and help the others. If we got dropped off here then that means everyone else is still in the USJ, right? I'm a little worried about the rest of our friends that don't have means to fight back. And it was our fault for getting in Thirteen's way when we charged in like that. As men, we have to take responsibility for our actions and-!"

"You can go if you want but I'm going to go take out that Portal-Prick." Bakugo interrupted as Kirishima gaped at him.

"What?! You're seriously going to keep fighting that guy?! Besides you saw that guy, none of our attacks could hit him."

"Shut up! I know that, but I figure that guy is their ride, we take him out then these guys are stuck here for the pro's, and I wouldn't go after him if I didn't have a way to beat him. Besides…" a villain screamed as he jumped towards Bakugo, knife ready to stab him in the back.

Only to be grabbed in mid-air and slammed into the ground with a powerful boom.

"If all they sent after us are these idiots, then the others should be fine," Bakugo spoke calmly while Kirishima blinked.

"Wow…that was very calm and rational of you. I mean normally you're like…" an image of Bakugo raging appeared in his mind as the version kept shouting. Die! Die! Die!

"I'm always calm and rational, you damn broom head!"

"Ah! There he is!"

"Tch! Whatever, I'm going after him. You can come if you want, I don't care." Kirishima grinned as his skin hardened.

"All right you convinced me, man! I'm coming too! Us men have to stick together after all!" Bakugo didn't say anything but nodded as the two left for the plaza.

* * *

Back at the Courtyard

* * *

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta starred in absolute horror as a large back creature held down their teacher, his arm bent in disturbing and odd angles as blood slowly spread around him. It wasn't that long ago that they managed to watch their teacher continue to fight off the villains one by one. It looked like had the advantage when they had heard some sort of scream coming from the top of the stairs as the fight had started to turn from their favour into that of the villains.

From the sound of it, thirteen had gotten injured, while Aizawa managed to make his way to the blue-haired kids to take out the Boss. But the kid had managed to anticipate his Quirk and grabbed his arm, causing it to break apart slowly. Luckily, he managed to get away from him but was then swiftly taken down by the large black creature the kid called Nomu – The Bioengineered Anti-Symbol of Peace.

"Cancelling out Quirks…that's a pretty cool ability, even for a pro…" the leader said as Nomu pinned Aizawa down. "But against overwhelming power…you might as well be Quirkless!" he mockingly laughed as Nomu continued to snap his right arm.

Aizawa struggled as the beast crushed his arm like a twig. His eyes flashed red as he tried to erase its Quirk, but Nomu just slammed his palm down and crushed his other arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

' _This guy! Anywhere I look on him should have erased his Quirk?! But his strength is unbelievable! That means at_ _ **a base level**_ _this guy is as_ _ **strong as All Might!**_ _'_ Nomu grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground causing it to crack and splinter.

Midoriya and the others could only watch in terror as they broke the pro hero to pieces. "T-This is bad Midoriya!" Mineta hissed as he shook with fear. "W-We need to get out of here!" he trembled while Tsuyu hid more in the water.

Izuku could only stare numbly as the villains overpowered their sensei. His body trembling with both fear and anger as he wanted nothing more than to stop their violence. But he knew that he didn't stand a chance against these guys, not with his level of control. All he could do was watch.

A black portal appeared as Kurogiri appeared before them. "Tomura Shigaraki, we have a problem. Thirteen is incapacitated but one of the students managed to get by me. He's one his way to alert the others, we're out of time."

The guy – known now as Tomura – stared at Kurogiri before he started scratching at his own neck. His scratching growing more feverish as small groans escaped from his lips. "Oh…Oh…Kurogiri. You…if you weren't our only means of escape, I'd turn you into _**dust**_ …We can't take on a Dozen Pro-Heroes, even with Nomu. It's game over man. Game Over… **for now** at least…"

He slacked his shoulders almost disappointedly. "We're Leaving." He said as hoped soared in Mineta.

"D-did you guys here that!? They're leaving!" he latched himself onto Tsuyu as tears streaked down his face. "Isn't that great!?"

"Yeah but…" the little perv was latched into her chest before she grabbed his head and held him under water. "I don't like this Midoriya," she casually said while holding Mineta under the water.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. Why would they go to all this trouble and then just leave? Is it because All Might didn't show or because we managed to get a warning out to the teachers?" he looked cautiously at the group as his instincts told him that something was wrong. Tomura suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh, but before we leave…" for a brief moment he was gone and right in front of Tsuyu. "let's break the 'Symbol of Peace's' pride a little?"

He moved so fast, faster than Izuku could keep up and before he knew it, he was right in front of Tsuyu. His mind replaying the same integrating effects that damaged Aizawa's arm as he was replaced with Tsuyu as she slowly crumbled to ash. Her body was frozen still as she like everyone waited for the worst.

Yet nothing happened as Shigaraki stared confused before chuckling. "You truly are amazing…Eraserhead."

His gaze shifted back as Aizawa managed to lift his head up long enough to use his quirk on the man and saved the frog girl. Yet even he knew that he was powerless to stop the Nomu from slamming his head down into the dirt. But that moment was all Izuku needed to snap back to his senses as he instantly summoned everything, he had with One for All and flung it straight towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! SMASH!" he slammed his fist as a large shockwave blasted outward and covered the area in dust. For a moment nothing happened as Izuku felt no pain in his right arm or any broken bones.

' _My arms not broken. Did I…did I manage to control it at the last moment?'_ but his hope was dashed away as Nomu towered over them. His fist resting harmlessly against the monster's stomach as its eyes seemed to grin at him.

"That was a nice punch, and you called out smash right before you hit him. Are you an All Might fan?" Shigaraki asked as Nomu quickly grabbed his arm and held the green haired boy, as Izuku grunted in pain from how tight the beast held his limb.

' _Gah! What the hell! His grip is so strong!'_ a brief memory of his talk with Tsuyu flashed in his mind as his eyes widened in fear. _'Oh no! No! It didn't work on him! This must be what Tsuyu was talking about! This is the thing made to kill All Might!'_ Shigaraki grinned behind his hand.

"Whatever, deal with them Nomu." He ordered as time seemed to slow down.

Izuku's mind was racing as he saw the beast lunge towards him, saw how this Shigaraki guy was about to attack Tsuyu again, and even saw her attempt to both help him and Mineta. But Izuku's first priority was to stop Shigaraki from killing his fellow classmates. He knew that he couldn't stop this Nomu guy from attacking him, but he could help Tsuyu and Mineta get away. Charging everything he had into his finger, plus the pain he felt from Nomu's grip, Izuku aimed his One for All and Endurance finger at the water. With a flick of his finger, a large shockwave snapped and blasted the water between Tsuyu, Mineta and Shigaraki. The blast pushing the two away far from the hand man, while forcing Shigaraki to tumble away.

"Midoriya!" he heard them yell before he sent the two one determined glare and yelled the message loud and clear

"Asui! Mineta! Get out of here!" he yelled as they landed far into the water. He saw the hesitation within Tsuyu's eyes before she reluctantly turned away and dived into the water with Mineta. Their forms diving under and evade quickly with her Quirk.

Shigaraki grunted as he shook the dirt from his hair. "Two of them got away, what a pain." He looked over to Midoriya as the boy was held in Nomu's grasp. "But at least we got one of them, playing the hero of all things." Izuku gasped and grunted as the beast held his arm.

"Oh well…one dead kid is as good as any…do it."

In any other timeline, All Might would've burst in through the doors and saved the Class 1-A students. He would've beaten up the Nomu to a pulp and sent the Villains packing.

But in this timeline, there was a slight delay. In this timeline, All Might was still in the teachers' lounge and only just began to leave for the USJ. In this timeline, he would not make it in time for what the Nomu was about to do to his young protegee. In a world where Izuku had one extra month to learn One for All…

Was also the world in which the Number 1 hero would be late by 10 minutes.

The beast slammed the boy into the ground as the stone cracked and splintered. Blood spat out of his mouth as his bones rattled from the impact. He instantly felt the effects of Endurance kick in, but the pain was far greater than he could ever imagine. The energy flickering out of control before it faded. His vision went full white from the impact as the beast swung him again and slammed him into the ground. A large spider web-like crack spread out as the boy cried out in pain.

Right before he could scream anymore a fist slammed into his chest and he felt all the air being forced out of his body and the rush of a metallic taste spilling out of his mouth. The grinning form of Nomu standing over him as he slowly felt his body growing numb as warm blood leaked from his mouth. He could feel at least several of his ribs were broken and his right arm was no doubt suffering from fractures and intensely obvious dislocation.

If wasn't for the fact that his body was slightly stronger than before thanks to his Quirk, that punch would've killed the young Hero training.

It didn't, however, stop the intense amount of pain that was now circulating around his body, the greatest pain resonating in his chest and his bones. The Nomu stood triumphantly over the boy as it roared.

This noise attracted many of the others in the area as the villains grinned at the bloody sight, it caused the terrified teens to stare in horror at the blood-stained form of their fellow classmate and it caused a certain gravity girl to stare numbingly at the broken and defeated body of her friend. But most of all it caused the 'leader' of these villains to grin madly behind his hand as he savoured watching all hope for getting out alive left their eyes.

"Game over"

What happened next was could only be described as a flash of Emerald and Crimson lightning

* * *

Unknown

* * *

Weightless…confused…scared…cold…alone

These were the things that Izuku felt as he drifted in the strange blackness. His eyes slowly opening as he found his entire body covered in a strange dark mist that only showed his upper face. He looked around at the empty void as all he felt was nothing. Before he could question anything more eight sets of glowing eyes shown in the darkness and appear around him. A myriad of colours surging all around him as red lightning surged and roared with a thunderous clap.

His body struck by the crimson spark as he felt every fibre of his being was set on fire. A rush of energy coursed its way through his body and the eyes that surrounded him glowed brighter than before as he could've sworn for a moment, he heard voices saying…

… _ **Do not worry…  
**_

… _ **Everything will be all right…**_

… _ **For you are not alone…**_

* * *

White pupil-less eyes snapped open as red and emerald lightning surged around his body. A loud thunder-like clap resonated in the USJ as the Nomu didn't even have time to register what happens before it was sent flying across the field. A large blast of wind knocked everyone back, followed by a cloak of dust that covered the scene.

From across the field, slammed into the side of the Building. The large beast called Nomu was, laying against a large spider-like a crack in the wall, was groaned and gasped in pain as it held a large fist like mark embedded in its stomach.

The whole filed was drowned in silence as they stared at the down form of the giant beat. The students above the stairwell and the villains had wide eyes and slack jaws as the monster that had terrorised them before was now groaning in pain across the room. Shigaraki and Kurogiri and stared in absolute shock as the beast stumbled to stand back up.

"W-What the hell? What the hell happened to my Nomu-!" a bright glow caught his eye as everyone turned to the centre of the cloud of smoke.

His eyes widened as the previously downed wannabe Hero was standing before the assembled crowd. His skin was literally glowing like sparks of red and green lightning surged around his form. His hair had begun to stand up and become more spiked with small areas shifting between green and red with sparks of yellow energy radiating out of his pupil-less eyes.

An all too familiar form was presented to Ochako as she stared at the once again glowing figure of Izuku Midoriya. "…Deku?"

Shigaraki glared at the boy as his fingers twitched. "W-What the hell is this!? Is this some kind of hack?! You can't have a second life! That's cheating! Nomu!" the beast stumbled forward as the fist-shaped mark on its stomach had disappeared. "Kill him!"

Nomu roared as it sped towards Midoriya at insane speeds. Only when it finally reached him the boy was gone the faint sign of an afterimage was left in its place. Before the Nomu could even begin to register what happened another fist slammed right into its face sent the best tumbling away before readying itself again. Only for Midoriya to reappear in front of Nomu and slam another fist into its gut, a blast of red energy shooting in and out of its body as the Nomu vomited blood.

A large shockwave blasting forms each hit as Midoriya almost looked like a blur of Crimson Emerald lightning as he kept speeding around the beast. Aizawa managed to barely open one eye as he watched his student moving like a blur.

"M-Midoriya?"

"What the hell How the hell is he hurting Nomu!?" Tomura yelled as Nomu slammed into the ground.

"It looks as though that boy is able to bypass his shock absorption and land solid blows against Nomu." Kurogiri analysed as the beast stumbled back and tried to find the boy, only for him to move faster then the best could track. "No…it's more like he is shooting concentrated physical energy into Nomu that affect his inner workings. I think it's almost like getting shot with buckshot, the shock absorption can't handle concentrated hits of power!"

Tomura growled. "Then get him away from Nomu! We can't risk this kid managing to stop our Anti-All Might!" Kurogiri nodded as he prepared to teleport the hero away, but a large shockwave blasted into them as the wind pushed the mist back.

"He's creating too much wind! I can't get close enough to portal him away!" Tomura growled at this as he felt his fingers twitch.

Up at the stairway, the other students stared in a mixture of awe and fear as the timid emerald haired boy was acting completely different. "Whoa! What the hell is up with Midoriya!? He's like a freaking beast at the moment!" Hanta Sero exclaimed as he and the others watched Izuku seemingly overpower the beast.

"I know, it's completely different from when he versed Bakugo," Shoji commented as his multi-limbed eyes barely tracked the speeding boy. The large shockwaves blasting off from the impacts made it even harder to track.

"Who cares! We may actually get out of this one!" Sato exclaimed as the large muscular boy felt some relief.

Ochako, on the other hand, was not as enthusiastic and was more worried than anything. She had remembered that form of Deku months ago during the exam and remembered vividly what had happened to him afterwards. The broken limbs, the unconsciousness. She feared what would happen to him when this mode died down. And whether or not he'd be able to get back up.

"Everyone!" they turned around as they saw Mineta and Tsuyu running towards them. A barely conscious Aizawa being carried as they hobbled their way to the staircase.

"Tsuyu! Sensei! You're okay!" Ochako exclaimed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"…I'm fine too you know?" Mineta complained as they set Aizawa down and Sero got to work on using his tape to bind his wounds. Tsuyu looked down to the courtyard as the crimson and emerald blur of one Izuku Midoriya continued to pummel away at the beast.

"What happened to Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked as Ochako shook her head.

"I…I don't know, we all saw that beast attack Deku and then…" a shockwave blasted around them as Nomu roared in anger before being flattened into the earth. "He turned into that." One for All sparking around his leg before he kicked the Nomu in the face and sent the beast spiralling back.

"That's Midoriya?" Mineta asked with a slight tremble in his voice. "Damn him! Why does he have to be so cool!?" Mineta asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"But…" Tsuyu turned to Ochako. "Something like that can't come without a price, can it?" she asked as Ochako nodded and the group turned back to the fight.

Izuku slammed his fist into the monster's mouth as teeth and blood splashed the ground. Nomu roaring in pained fury before it was swiftly kicked in the head and spun around in the air, nearly slamming into the roof before plummeting back down to earth. The empowered version of Izuku reared back his fist as the energy circulated around his fist.

" **Detroit…"** what sounded like several other voices melded with Izuku's spoke out from his mouth as the creature neared the swinging fist. " **SMASH!"** a large shockwave reverberated out as Nomu went shooting back and tumbled across the ground before slamming into the side of the building. Large cracks spread out from the blow great blasts of wind nearly threw everyone off their feet.

Dust clouded the area as everyone stared with wide eyes as the smoke cleared and Nomu was seemingly imprinted into the wall with a large fist shape mark in its face.

Tomura had wide eyes and twitching fingers as he angrily curled them into fists. "…This…this isn't fair…" he started scratching his neck as his whole body began to shake. "Y-You cheated! You used a last-minute item and boosted your stats! This can't be happening!" he yelled in anger as the other villains had wide eyes and hanging mouths.

"Tomura…" he looked to the portal man as he swirled around him. "We should retreat now; the teachers will be here any minute." Tomura was about to argue before he shifted his gaze to the boy as his body slowly stopped glowing and his limbs looked like mashed purple messes.

Izuku collapsed onto the ground as all his limbs were purple and angled slightly. His eyes fully closed as he had passed out from the pain that was no doubt coursing through his body. A small groan exited his lips as he barely regained consciousness. His vision blurred and his body ached as he lay flat upon the ground.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako called out in fear as Sato and Sero were about to run down for him. Until a small rumble caused everyone to turn as the eyes of everyone widened in both horror and one of excitement.

"No way…" Mineta quivered while Tomura grinned.

"Not just yet…" Nomu slowly, but painfully pulled itself from the wall bits and pieces of its broken body began to snap back into place. "It looks like our Boss still has some HP left." Nomu cracked its body back into place as it slowly stumbled towards the green haired child, who could do nothing but glare as the beast's shadow slowly began to loom over him.

"I have to admit, for a lonely NPC, you had me worried there for a minute." Nomu reached down and grabbed the boy by his head as he dangled him in his giant hand. "But thankfully it seems you were still no match for Nomu's Shock Absorption or his Regeneration abilities," Tomura spoke as he walked over to the boy.

"S-Shock Absorption and R-Regeneration?" he groaned as the beat's jaw snapped back into place.

"I would've like to see how the rest of this plays out..." From the above, the students yelled out in fear as they continued to hold back the villains that continued to pour towards them. "But sadly…" blood continued to drip from his lips as the Beast squeezed its hand over Midoriya's head, as gasps of pain resonated out as he felt his skull slowly being crushed.

"…It's Game Over…"

BOOM! CRASH!

Everything came to a halt as the doors to the U.S.J. exploded off its hinges and cover the area in a brief moment of dust. But from confusion came relief and heart-warming smiles came upon the would-be heroes faces and dread amongst the villains that would dare harm them. walking past the smiling faces, the enraged face of All Might appeared before them as everyone bellowed out to the entire world.

"ALL MIGHT!" many cheered in both happiness and fear, as everyone stared at the Number One Hero who for the first time in ages was not smiling. No, this was a rare moment in which the Hero that always entered the scene with a smile on his face, had a look of pure fury on his face. Especially when he saw the mangled form of his successor gripped within the clutches of the beast.

"Ah…the main boss has appeared," Tomura spoke loudly as All Might glared angrily at the assembled villains.

"…A-All…Might…" Izuku groaned out as he peeked an eye out between its clutches.

" **I was on my way to meet with you all when I ran into young Iida in the hallway and he told me the what was happening…"** he looked around to the relieved and crying faces, as he especially glared at the Beast holding Izuku, as he stepped forward. **"…I am so sorry young ones for making you worry. But have no fear, why?"** he reached for his tie as he ripped off.

" **For I Am Here!"**

* * *

 **And scene. Well here is chapter X of Enduring Hero of Deku. I was going to extend this chapter, but I have other stories to work on and I wanted to add what I have planned into my next chapter, so sorry for it being on 7000 words long. I will try to make it longer next time, no promise.  
**

 **Now, Deku's Adrenaline mode was slightly different this time because of the recent manga chapters and knowing that there are Several other people, and their Quirks, living inside of Midoriya now.** _ **Adrenaline**_ **has a time lime, being only a few short minutes, and allows the previous users of One for All to influence his actions and limit the initial damage to his body while active. So, his limbs won't break while active, but they will break afterwards. Until he controls it.**

 **Also, I wanted to do the USJ incident a little differently and did a What if All Might was late and Izuku got hurt? It's just useful to show off Deku's Endurance abilities against Nomu. Speaking of, I kind of need to explain it better.**

 **Endurance gathers physical energy he receives and amplifies it in his body, then when realised it shoots that energy into a concussive and concentrated punch of power. Like how when he punched the fridge back in the first chapter. The same principle applies to Nomu. Concentrated physical damage being shot at near 200% in Adrenaline form was able to damage Nomu temporarily. Izuku is no All Might just yet.  
**

 **If anyone thinks they can explain it better, please PMS me and I'll add it to the next chapter. Anywho, please review and stay tuned for…  
**

 **Chapter XII: Chapter XI: All Might vs Nomu**


End file.
